Twisted Twilight
by alternatetwilight
Summary: Mary-Alice Brandon and Isabella Marie Swan were both born on September 13th, 1987. Carlisle did not create Edward, but fate will have the Cullen family come to be. (E/B, J/A, Em/R, C/E)
1. Chapter 1

**_Alone_**

 _'Edward Anthony Masen',_

, _'Edward Anthony Masen'_

, _'Edward Anthony Masen'_

, _'Edward Anthony Masen'_

I kept repeating to myself over and over again as I walked the dirty streets searching for my next meal. Focusing my thoughts allowed me to drown out the minds of passing humans within a three mile radius in any direction. I hated my ability. I helped me survive, of course, but mostly it felt like a curse.

I was aware of some unkind and disturbing thoughts as I walked, but let them be. Tonight, I was looking for something special. A certain type of mind. There had been a murder in the town earlier today and the sheriff had no leads. As soon as darkness fell, I went to the area to search the trail of the murderer. He had a heavy scent. It was not difficult to track, and so I set off to find him. I would not have taken an interest in him; but he demanded my attention by violating and killing an expectant woman. It was almost as though he was taunting me, daring me to find him.

For a long time I had moved from town to town, mindlessly wandering about. Nothing drew my interest, nothing mattered. The world around me changed constantly. Small settlements became saturated with humans and became towns. Industries were founded. New things were discovered and yet I stayed the same. Never changing, never aging, never discovered.

 _'Edward Anthony Masen'_

I briefly wondered what my poor mother and father would say if they saw me now. They were better off dead. I could only remember what they looked like from a picture I took after the burn. It was one of my few treasured belongings in this world. It had withered over time, no matter how I protected it. I knew I could let it go, my perfect memory would always keep it; but something made me hold onto it. It was the only proof that I was once human, now turned vampire; a predator.

I heard the mind I had been searching for and turned the corner to follow his scent.

' _Not particularly appealing if I say so myself'_. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

The town life was relatively quiet, despite the increased noise in the direction I walked to. A bar came into view. Intoxicated blood! As it were, that was my favourite.

Sometime ago, I had decided to hunt the scoundrels of the human population, and let the innocent roam free. It made me feel better about what I was, absolved for being what I am. My ability allowed me to choose just the right prey.

I located the man and walked into the crowded little space. The smell of human, blood, sweat and alcohol clouded the air. I walked straight to his table and sat across him. I noted some clouded minds around me wondering who I was and where I had come from. Some lady who sat on the lap of a drunk wondered if I'd make better company that the ignorant, overweight fool she was to please that night. I shuddered at her thoughts.

"I have a job for you. Follow me out" I instructed my prey, and stood to leave.

His thoughts were muddled. He was confused but he followed, as I knew he would.

I led him behind the smelly bar and drained him - almost dry. He didn't even register what was happening until I was done. Pathetic!

I threw his body in the nearest dumpster after making a large cut on his side. The little remaining blood will spill out, and deter any questions about the cause of his death. He could not be found without blood in his veins. I gave the place a once over and left. There was no evidence that I had been there.

It was time to move on.

I had been close to this town long enough. As I left towards the outskirts of the town, I stole into a tailor's shop and changed into new clothes. I had no destination in mind. I walked slowly on foot in whichever direction my feet chose.

I liked travelling alone, without the chatter of a companion or their mind. I avoided any and all of my kind whenever I could. Humans stayed away easily. They were afraid of me; afraid of being in my presence. I preferred it that way.

Sometimes I wondered how it would have been like, had I stayed with my creator. But knew I had no regrets with the choice I made. I dismissed that thought as soon as it would come, always. I had briefly seen into his mind. It was enough to know what I was and how to survive. He was pure evil, as were those with him.

Town after town I travelled. After a while, I closed in on another town. There was a trail of vampire scent near the outskirts. I stopped still to locate the mind, so I would know which direction to go to avoid a confrontation. It took a moment before I heard a female mind. Her thoughts were consumed by her mate. She was waiting for him to return to her. I searched for the thoughts of the male and found him disposing of his hunt, ready to find his female. Satisfied, I turned around to leave the area in a different direction. I gathered that they had just arrived here, and would not be leaving soon. So I would.

I hadn't hunted for a few days. I could last a few more.

It had been a relief when the drive to consume all blood left me. It had been powerful beyond belief. I had killed and drank as much as I could, though being mindful of the rules. No one had taught me about the rules; I learned them during the burn from the minds close to me. In their concern to keep the 'newborn' under control, I learnt of our world, rules and a ruling class we all obey. I took care to not draw attention to myself in any way since I was created, and thus survived.

I climbed high up in a tree to wait for nightfall, so that I could leave to find my own feeding ground. All the while, I kept track of the mated pair not far away from me. While there, I observed the life nearby. I watched a lioness mount its prey in the distance, and silently applauded it for its skill. When the day drew to an end I jumped down the tree and started to walk further South; leaving the claimed town. I could have run, but there was no hurry. There never was anything to hurry for. So I mostly walked.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Brothers_**

"Excuse me"

A voice called in the distance. It was the male of the mated pair. From his mind I could see they were perched on a tree, high enough to watch over their territory. I could have run, but I stopped instead. They were curious and cautious. I learned the female was afraid for her mate, though both had learned to fight well.

"May we meet with you?"

The male continued. I tilted my head to the side. I knew that not many of my kind were respectful. We are mostly aggressive, confrontational and territorial. They were a rare encounter. His thoughts let me know that he was cautious, even as he wished to meet. He would not take any risks with this mate, in case I was dangerous.

"I was passing. I know the area has been claimed." I responded.

They were disbelieving.

Their memories showed they had been through a handful of confrontations with others over territory before. They would pretend to walk away, and let the other vampires believe they had won. They would study them, and attack unexpectedly later. I silently praised their strategy. It took a lot for a vampire to back down and appear weak to another; especially when I could clearly see that they were trained fighters. Although, neither had extra abilities.

"We mean no trouble, but to meet." He responded.

I gestured that they could come closer with my hand. I was unsure.

"My name is Peter. This is Charlotte, my mate." He introduced. They now stood twenty feet away from me.

"I am Edward." I responded.

"We have just come to this town from the South. Do you travel alone?" He asked, still searching for any danger to his mate.

"Yes I travel alone. I don't mean to impose. I will move on." I assured.

They thought I applied the same strategy as theirs; choosing to bow down since I was outnumbered.

"You may feed here if you wish." He offered.

"Thank you. I am headed South, but have no destination in mind. Would you advice any points of interest?"

I asked to be polite, knowing very well that nothing interested me. The two shared a significant look. I gathered from their thoughts that they wanted to warn me of their creator.

"You look like you need to replenish your thirst. First feed, than come find us to talk." Peter offered.

He intended to speak to his mate about his recent thoughts. In his mind I saw a blond male he held in high regard.

 _'Interesting'_ I thought.

I decided to feed and allow them time to talk. I wanted to know about their warning, above all else. Survival was first and foremost on my mind. I fed on a man who took pleasure in luring young maidens from their homes with promises of love and safety, only to make them work in his brothel after he broke them first.

Disgusting! It was easy to find his thoughts. He was recounting his many conquests at the time.

I re-joined the mated pair and we talked. I hated to disclose anything about myself, and rarely did so.

To make sure I heeded their warning, they told me their brief history. I was shocked from all they shared, though I kept my face blank. They had been planning to return for Peter's friend, but the female was overly worried. She was afraid to be recaptured, and that their friend might not want to come.

I listened, both with mind and ears; searching for any signs of dishonesty in the two. I found none. The female thought to ask for my help while the male only hoped I wouldn't betray their plan, or get captured myself. I agreed to stay with them a few days afterwards.

Little by little, I learned about them. They were aware that I had shared very little about myself, but did not pry. The female hoped I'd be willing to help because of their openness. The thought to ask for help didn't occur to the male.

I offered my help on the fourth day together, startling the male. I had listened while he perfected his plan over and over in his head. He had several contingency plans too. It was impressive. I had never gotten involved with others of my kind before. They wondered why I was willing to do this for them. I couldn't explain it either.

Once we were certain of the plan, we headed South to antagonize the biggest and strongest coven there. As we ran, I could put words to sight while I took in everything they had told me and what I had seen in their minds.

I wondered briefly if I had lived an ignorant life, unaware of my world. A myriad of vampire minds stopped me dead on my tracks. The couple stopped shortly behind me. I was faster and ran ahead of them.

"We are close. There are many." I informed.

"Yes we are close, but how do you know there are many?" Peter asked.

"I hear their thoughts. Most are focused on their next meal. They haven't been fed a few days. I cannot locate a coherent mind." I answered the stunned vampires.

"You can hear minds?" Charlotte asked.

I nodded in confirmation and turned away from them, closing off any questions they might ask even though I heard them.

We decided to hide in a cave a few miles away. Peter knew there would be a hunting expedition soon. We planned to make ourselves known then. A few minds came closer to our hiding place; just within my hearing range, but never posed danger. We stayed still and quiet, just waiting.

On the third day, I confirmed the hunters were out to gather humans. We ran closely behind them to find the scent of the one we seek.

I located his thoughts first, knowing he'd be in charge of the hunting party. We waited for him to be alone. It didn't take long. The others decided to feed first, before taking humans back to feed their coven's newborns. I signaled Peter to run towards his friend's direction, close enough to make his scent known to him and back to us.

His mate kept her hopeful eyes glued to me as I followed Peter with my mind, and watching for the reaction of his mentor and friend. At first he was surprised, then wary. He glanced over at the feeding vampires and silently turned to follow Peter's scent to our location.

Relief flooded the mated pair when I confirmed that he had followed alone.

He assessed us with his ability when he found us. It was interesting to listen to his thoughts. While he appeared relaxed, he was formulating an escape route for himself from us; and a way to have us circled and captured. He was unsure about my skills but was right in his assessment of me. I was no warrior.

"Major, it is good to see you. I am glad you came alone."

The man did not respond or show any outward reaction. I gathered from Peter that it was an indication for him to speak, since he had not been attacked yet.

"You remember my mate Charlotte. She was but a year old when I took her."

I saw in his mind how he struggled with the order to kill her, and risked their lives by running with her. He had played the memory constantly while he worried over his mentor's reaction at seeing them again.

"This is our friend, Edward." Peter introduced.

Charlotte remained hidden behind Peter. I made no move to greet or acknowledge the introduction. The atmosphere was tense. Peter knew we didn't have time; the others would search for their leader shortly.

"We risked coming back this far. I couldn't truly express my gratitude for the favour you showed me during my time here, if I didn't at least do this. We have lived outside on our own. It is different. There are no rules but the one of secrecy we must all abide by. There is no one to control us, no one to threaten our existence or our bond." He pulled Charlotte to his side in his mentor's view.

"There are no new ones to guard or feed. No wars or battles. It is most peaceful further North. We came back to tell you this - that you may know what we have found." Peter concluded nervously.

His mentor listened without any outward reaction but inside, he was enticed.

He had grown tired of this life and living, but had a strong will to survive as it was our nature. He was tired of the battles and wars for territory. He was tired of looking after new ones, and destroying them. He was thankful to not have destroyed Peter or the one he is bonded to. I saw the face of a woman in his mind; he had tired of her too.

The feeding expeditions haunted him by way of his peculiar ability. I understood. He shared my affliction. What I would hear from my victims' minds, he could feel from his.

"Go" That was all he said to us in return.

Peter was disappointment but relieved to have completed his business here. He was grateful to walk away with his mate. As we left, I heard from his mentors' mind that he planned to escape while the others fed. He didn't trust any who were out with him. This was his way of protecting Peter again.

He had decided that he would lead the group back to the coven but stay behind. A plan was forming in his mind. I led Peter and Charlotte back to the cave.

"We must leave or they will find us. It is not safe." Charlotte was panicked, they didn't understand the reasons for their friend's reaction.

"We should stay and wait for dawn, he will come." I countered and went to sit on my spot, expanding my mind to everything around me.

Peter wanted to ask more but kept quiet, having decided that I would not discuss my ability with them.

Just as dawn broke, Peter's friend appeared at the mouth of the cave.

"You are sitting ducks here, we need to move." He whirled and we followed.

We ran a large circle and back up North the way we came. Luck was on our side as it had started to rain. Our trail would be lost. We didn't stop running for days.

I had gathered form Peter's mentor that their maker was ruthless and would search far and wide for him. He was too important to be lost. I saw how he had covered his tracks. He sent the best tracker they had away from the group, while he led them back with humans to feed their new ones. He didn't stay, but let the others know he had gone to find the tracker. He killed the unsuspecting tracker and swapped their clothing before burning him. It was brilliant, actually.

"I'm glad you came. I hope you like it here like we do." Peter addressed him after we had all fed.

"I already feel better about leaving; thank you Peter. Besides that, I believe I was to be Maria's next target. I sensed she had tired of me." He spoke lightly, turning his attention to me.

"I am Jasper Whitlock, a pleasure to meet you." He was _tasting_ my mood with his ability.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Edward Masen." I replied.

He was not a man of many words. He was curious about me, yet patient. He had decided that whatever he needed to know about me would come in time, as he was going to observe me for himself.

I liked him already.

I decided it would be my pleasure to learn about him from observation too, and with my ability.

Contrary to my preference, I traveled with the three. They taught me to fight. In time, I told them about myself; my origins and my ability. I led them to our meals when we hunted. After explaining my method, they decided to follow it too. This made staying with them easier.

Jasper, however, was still troubled when we fed. He and I only fed when we absolutely had to; unless I had a special meal to find.

After a few years, we parted.

Peter and Charlotte wanted to cross the ocean to see new worlds. I had heard Jasper thinking to leave us for a while. He felt he was missing something more, than the rest of us. I noticed it happened a lot when we left the mated pair to themselves.

I knew I preferred to go with him. He was easier company. Our personalities suited each other, and our abilities complimented each other. That was how I came to bond with another of my kind.

We learned together, traveled, hunted, fought side by side and used our abilities to survive. We watched the world change together while remained unchanging. In time, it came to be that I trusted Jasper with my being, as he trusted me with his. In Jasper Whitlock, I found a true brother.

AN: Haven't quite worked out when Edward was changed but its not in line with the books.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Carlisle Cullen_**

Carlisle Cullen, vampire and human doctor had been living a solitary life for 248 years. He perched himself on a rock after burying the deer he drained for a meal. He was in Columbus, Ohio. He had been in the town long and would have to move on soon. It was daytime, he had to wait until nigh time to start work. He did not like daytime. It forced him to be away from his much-loved occupation, and left him with too much time to think and feel alone.

He sighed, scanning the surrounding woods. It was quiet, too quiet. All the creatures of the forest knew there was a more dangerous predator around. He hated to make them uncomfortable in their home.

The thought made him chuckle. He felt silly. He let his thoughts wonder to the years he had spent on earth. The most treasured, were those he spent helping humans. It pleased him and gave his existence a purpose.

He remembered his dear friends the vampire royalty residing in Volterra. He missed them as equal minds, but would not return to live with them. He could not bring himself to watch the countless number of humans herded into the castle to be slaughtered. That was the reason he left to begin with. He had tired of them trying to change him into a _'natural'_ vampire. He briefly considered travelling, to seek his long-time friend Eleazar. The memory of him brought a smile to his face. He was another special memory of Volterra Carlisle was fond of.

As the sun set behind the clouds, Carlisle ran back to his home. He changed clothing and left for the hospital. On the way he passed a few couples taking an evening stroll on the street. It only seemed to remind him that he was very much alone. He kept his eyes low to avoid contact with any giggling ladies who whisperd as he passed; quickening his pace and hurrying into the hospital. He quickly greeted the nurses and hurried to attend to his patients. The attention he received from ladies was overwhelming, no matter where he went. Vampire women were more aggressive and forthcoming, especially while he was in Volterra. He sighed and plastered a smile on his face; his first patient was a young Esmeralda Anne Platt.

"Good evening Miss Platt, I am Dr Cullen. What can I do for you this evening?" Carlisle asked as he entered the examination room.

The young lady sat on a high chair with her hands crossed over her chest unhappily. As soon as she turned her head, Carlisle drew in a deep breath. Her beauty was striking. When they locked eyes, Carlisle felt a warmth he had never experienced inside. He immediately knew that he had found his mate in her.

"I broke my ankle when I fell from a tree. I could have come earlier, but I had to listen to mother lecture me about how inappropriate it is for young ladies to climb trees. She only took a whole hour." She was not happy.

Her anger made Carlisle chuckle indulgently. When he touched her to examine the ankle, a small shock passed from her skin, through his fingers and straight to his unbeating heart. It seemed she had experienced the same. Both were momentarily stunned. Esmeralda continued to rant about her day. She did so to hide her overwhelming interest in Dr Cullen. She had noted that he was attractive and gentle. Women of all ages had been talking of the doctor; and she found herself drawn to him like they all were. She felt defeated. She could not compete with older, more beautiful perfect ladies for his attentions; especially while she still climbed trees. She left the hospital dejected.

Carlisle continued his shift at the hospital although his thoughts stayed on Esmeralda. He was happy to have found her. The warmth of being in her presence filled him long after she had left. He debated on what to do; how to proceed. He had never changed any human to a vampire, and wasn't quite sure how to do it. He was frightened of hurting or killing her unintentionally.

When dawn broke, he returned to his house and thought more about Esmeralda Platt. A few days later, he risked walking out when the afternoon drizzle stopped. It was risky, if the sun should appear; but he wanted – needed - to see her.

He stopped at the corner of the street where she lived and watched her. She was outside playing with her brother and their family dog. He watched her laugh and run on her injured ankle. She fell twice, soiling her dress - but did not seem to care. The picture of life and happiness he was presented with caused Carlisle sadness. He could not bring himself to take her away from her family and her life. He turned sharply and ran away from his mate. That was the first and only night he did not go to work.

He struggled with is thoughts and pain all night long, and through the next day. Finally, he decided that he would leave her alone; alive and human. That was a difficult and heavy decision for him to live with. He knew he would carry the loss with him as long as he lived; which would be a very, very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Cullens and McCarty's_**

It took a few weeks for Carlisle to sell off his home and find work in Chicago.

He saw Esmeralda twice more after that fateful day. Once at the hospital, to have her ankle checked; and again his last day in Ohio. He sought her out that last day and found her at a park. He made it seem a coincidence, and told her he was leaving.

Esmeralda asked him to stay longer.

She started, as though she had not planned to say those words but they rolled off her tongue anyway. She was mortified. With a breaking heart, Carlisle left Ohio to Chicago. He worked tirelessly when the influenza epidemic hit the city. He worked at the hospital, at shelters and visited homes of the sick. He barely allowed himself time to think; only resting when he hunted. Esmeralda was never far from the forefront of his thoughts, no matter what he tried.

He imagined her a mature young lady, possibly with a suitor. He imagined her taking a stroll down the street with her arm hung on a nameless gentleman's; and sadness filled him. He fought the urge to return to claim her. He reminded himself that she deserved a human life, to grow old and have a family of her own. Things he could never give her.

A few years later, he left Chicago for Ashland, Wisconsin. He rarely met any of his kind because of the way he lived. He hunted or stayed in the house daytime. He worked at hospitals night time. With his mind constantly on Esmeralda, the loneliness consumed him stronger than before.

He often wondered what he would do if she were to be lost; no longer on this earth. He remembered Marcus of the Volturi. He had lost his mate long before Carlisle's time. He wondered if life would become as meaningless to him as it was for Marcus. He wondered if he would lose his love for his chosen profession too. Time had started to move significantly slower for Carlisle. It was as though it stood still. He decided that he would go back to medical school after Ashland. He could take day and evening classes to fill his time completely. He was dangerously on the edge of losing the battle with his heart.

One night, a nurse called for him urgently after he had just arrived at the hospital.

The evening shift emergency doctor had yet to arrive. Carlisle hurried to find a young couple carrying in a broken and bloodied woman into the emergency room. He ran to take the woman from the young man while his young wife was in hysterics.

His heart tore into itself when the man announced that the woman was dead. Carlisle had immediately recognized Esmeralda, as the broken and bloodied woman. He checked for a heartbeat himself, noting the strange and unnatural way her body was bent. As he listened closely, he heard the faintest of her heartbeats. They were much too slow. It laboured to keep her alive.

Carlisle knew that human medicine would not succeed to heal her. There was only one thing that would, his venom. He agreed with the young man and announced the _unknown_ woman dead to his audience, asking the nurse to prepare the paperwork. He offered to take the woman to the morgue, in case someone came to claim her.

Once assured of some privacy, Carlisle bit Esmeralda on her neck, wrists, legs and lower back. He was desperate to give her as much of his venom as he could. Once bitten, he clamped her mouth with cotton cloth and ran out the morgue window to his home with her. Esmeralda did not start screaming and thrashing until he deposited her on his bed. It was still early in the evening. He called the hospital to excuse himself with an illness. They could still find a replacement for the evening.

He stayed by Esmeralda's side while she burned and changed into a vampire. He spoke to her, explaining all about himself to her even as she was incoherent. He apologized for her pain, and asked her to not leave him. This was a prayer of his heart. He would surely die if Esmeralda decided to leave him. At the end of the third day, Esmeralda opened her bright ruby eyes to a familiar face. Instead of fear she ran to his arms, shocking Carlisle and all he knew about new-born vampire behavior. The two ran to the woods to hunt hand in hand, and have never been apart since.

Carlisle never returned to work, choosing instead to care for his newborn mate. It was fortunate that his house was deep in the woods. Nobody bothered them for almost a decade. He had simply disappeared to those who had known him there. That is not to say Esmeralda never taste human blood. She did once, while out hunting and came across a human camping. Carlisle explained that he did not need to forgive her. It was enough that she believed she made a mistake and did not want to repeat it. He knew that he would love her, even if she decided to hunt humans.

When the two were ready, they moved to Rochester in New York. Carlisle attended medical school and Esmeralda stayed home. Esmeralda, wanting to stake more of a human claim to her mate, married Carlisle Cullen after he finished medical school. She was the happiest she never dreamed she could be, but Carlisle saw a longing in her eye in moments of quiet. He knew she hurt over a child she lost in her human life, and could never have. He explained the plague of immortal children to her, to dissuade her from wanting an immortal baby. Much to his relief, Esme found it a great sadness to turn a child vampire. She decided she could live without one, as long as she had Carlisle.

Two years later, Carlisle returned from work carrying a battered Rosalie Hale. Esme recognized her from town. She was furious with Carlisle and enraged with jealousy. She fled their home without waiting to hear his explanation. Carlisle left Rosalie on the table and ran after his mate. It took hours to calm Esme, and return to their home. Esme agreed for Rosalie to be changed, deciding she would accept her as a daughter. Carlisle and Esme stayed with her during her change, explaining about themselves to the beauty burning on their bed.

When she woke, Rosalie Hale's first words were to tell the Cullens that she was no daughter of theirs. She was disgusted with what she had become, cold and hardened inside. This was the exact reason Carlisle had never changed anyone before; even when he became very lonely. He had feared another would despise him for the choice; and Rosalie proved his worst fears true.

They moved to Gatlinburg, Tennessee a few weeks later. Rosalie was widely known in Rochester, There was a huge manhunt for her. The Cullen home was not very secluded.

Although Rosalie hated Carlisle for what she had become; she stayed with them and strictly kept to the animal diet. She was afraid of becoming something worse that what she was if she fed on humans. It comforted her to know she could one day be as strong as Carlisle in resisting human blood. She could lead some normal life. She could do whatever piqued her interest. She liked that she had become more beautiful with the change. These few things gave her comfort although she kept aloof from the Cullens. She only spoke to Esme; choosing to relate to her as a sister or cousin forced onto you. She would never call her a friend or mother; that would justify Carlisle's actions in her eyes.

Esme comforted Carlisle. Both decided to never change another human being, ever. Their decision was tested shortly thereafter, when Rosalie brought home a bleeding hulking man home – demanding that they change him for her. Carlisle immediately agreed, wanting desperately to do something right by Rosalie.

Esme was hopeful too, thinking that finding a mate would thaw Rosalie's cold heart. As it were, the beauty stayed with the man through his burn. When he opened his ruby eyes, a breathtakingly beautiful smile lit up Rosalie's frozen face. Carlisle and Esme were relieved as they welcomed Emmett McCarty to their home.

Emmett brought joy to the otherwise quiet and sombre home. He was loud and boisterous. He did not carry any negative concerns about being a vampire; and had no thoughts to leave Esme and Carlisle. He allowed Esme and Carlisle to treat him as a son, much to Rosalie's displeasure. The four became the Cullen and McCarty coven. Once Emmett was over the newborn year, they moved on to another town.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meeting Place_**

Years passed. Edward and Jasper met others of their kind on their travels. Most meetings were peaceful; other times they were provoked into a fight and had to kill.

They came across Peter and Charlotte numerous times; always happy to see their friends and hear about their travels. Edward had developed and expensive taste in human attire over time. He liked modern suits and always looked sharp. It was easy for him to always be suited, and he enjoyed the little indulgence. Jasper couldn't be bothered, although he let Edward choose his attire for him as well.

Instead of looking ragged and tattered as most nomads, the two actually liked to keep clean. They were aware that others of their kind thought them strange.

It was sometime later that they met a mated pair, Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar was impressed with the two young men's talents. Carmen took a liking to them for the way they carried themselves. Jasper probed Eleazar for information, both for his interest and Edward's over the four weeks they spent together with the couple. It was the longest time they had spent with other nomads they had met before. Eleazar taught the two about the Volturi, vampire history and influential vampires he had met throughout his long life.

They absorbed all he said with great interest. Jasper shared his experiences of the Southern wars. Edward listened, as he uniquely did. He didn't share the part of his story before the time he met Jasper. He never did - with any. Of all they had learnt from the older vampire, the story of Carlisle Cullen piqued the brother's interest.

Eleazar and Carmen had just decided to try an all animal diet themselves a few short weeks earlier. Carmen could not bear to take human life. She was kind and gentle. Edward wondered briefly if she could defend herself in a fight; but concluded she had a seasoned fighter as her mate. He guessed that she never needed to fight herself.

Sensing an opportunity to relief himself of guilt, Jasper asked to join the pair on a hunt and try animal blood. Edward went along. He would not steer far from his brother.

The brothers hated the sour taste of animal blood after catching a deer and moose. They did not drink their prey dry. The taste was horrible. Edward was not impressed with the effects of animal hunting on his clothes. Curiously, he searched for Eleazar and Carmen's thoughts on the hunt. He learned that Eleazar was… _adapting;_ while Carmen was enthusiastic and happy. Surprisingly, so was Jasper.

Jasper wanted to try again and wondered if all animals tasted the same. He hoped they could find something more appealing, so he would not have to feel his prey's fear when he took human blood.

In the four weeks they spent with Eleazar and Carmen; they hunted different animals, concluding that carnivores tasted better than herbivores, but nothing close to human blood.

The group parted ways on good friendly terms. Edward and Jasper discussed all they had learnt from Eleazar afterwards. He was the third vampire to mention Carlisle Cullen to them. The nomad Garett had spoken highly of the strange yellow-eyed vampire too. They had met Alistair, a reclusive vampire years before. He too had mentioned Carlisle Cullen during their brief encounter.

Edward was interested to learn of the Volturi from Alistair, but all he found was that the vampire feared and did not trust the ruling coven. This did not surprise him. In that, they understood each other though neither disclosed the reasons why.

Jasper had become increasingly weary of the ruling coven during their travels. Both decided they would never willingly join the ruling coven. They also did not travel close to Italy, and had warned their friend Peter of the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Forks, Washington**

 **September 13, 1987.**

Two births were announced on the same day at the same time at Forks Hospital that day. Mary-Alice Brandon and Isabella Marie Swan were born to two happy young couples.

This was a first and rare occasion in the small rainy town, which made the births infamous. Well wishes filled the shared room of both new mothers. Their husbands stayed close during their week-long stay until they went home.

Charles Swan surprised Renee and Isabella with a brand new home from the hospital. He had worked hard to secure the purchase of the sizeable white house. It was perfect for his new family. Renee tried to embrace being a homemaker and mother; but she was not happy. She smiled and let strangers peek at her baby when she shopped - but she did not share in their joy. Renee felt she was dealt a blow by the pregnancy, just as her life was starting. She played her part as she tried to adjust. She planned the girls' christening; visits and 1st birthday party together with the Brandon's without complaint.

During the second year, the Brandon's left Forks for New York. They promised to keep contact with the Swans for the _'twins'_ sake. Without someone to help hide her misery, Renee's unhappiness became obvious to Charlie. Their peers and closest friends had mostly left the dreary town. Renee took Isabella and left the Swan house one night after a heated argument; when Charles made it clear he was never going to leave Forks.

Renee wanted to experience more life, sun and have fun. Being married to Charles was never her plan. It became the _'right'_ thing to do when she became pregnant. He was too reserved and dependent on routine. She never looked back nor had any regrets after she left. She was satisfied in the knowledge that she had tried, and failed. She settled in Riverside, California. Soon after, she moved to phoenix. All the while, she kept constant contact with the Brandons. They talked on the phone, exchanging stories and photos of the girls as they grew up. They met the few times they could, and the girls took to each other like sisters.

In 1996, the Brandons passed away in a tragic accident, leaving Mary-Alice to her grandmother in Forks. That year Bella insisted Renee let her visit her father during the summer to see her friend. Besides writing and calling each other often, Bella started to visit her father during all school holidays to see Alice. Alice hadn't adjusted well to losing her parents. She became withdrawn. She shared Bella and Renee's dislike for the rainy town of Forks. She couldn't really fit in at school either. The only kind friend she had was Angela Webber. Alice told Bella everything in her letters and during their calls. They both enjoyed the time Bella visited. It was the only time Alice's grandmother saw her become her old self.

Alice had told Bella she had vivid and troublesome dreams sometimes. Renee had advised everything she could find for Alice to try; herbs, modern medicine, and even yoga. Some of it helped - until her body got used to it, then it would be ineffective. One particular dream shook Alice's world. She dreamed of a death in Forks, and it came to pass the next week. Her grandmother took her to the funeral and the whole time she was there, she experienced dejavu. She knew where some people would sit before they did. She knew who would speak before they did. She knew her grandmother would not go to the graveyard because of chest pain after the funeral; and it happened. After putting her gran to bed with pain medication, Alice called Bella shaking. She told her friend everything that happened. Bella was stunned, and even though Renee was the only other closest person to her; she knew not to share this information with her mother. She calmed Alice enough for her to go to sleep that night.

That event caused Alice to be weary of her dreams and sleep in general. She avoided it as long as she could. She had visited with Bella to attend Renee's wedding to Phil. The two girls discussed Alice's sleep problem in detail. Bella saw the stress Alice was under. She had lost some weight and had permanent bags under her eyes. There were two recurring dreams that Alice had; one of a vampire biting her and another of her grandmother dying. She told Bella she had gone to the hospital to see if they could prescribe something to help her sleep. The doctor who attended to her reminded her of the vampire dream so much; she ran out of there and never went back.

When Renee returned from her honeymoon, Bella announced she wanted to go live with her father. She felt she needed to be there for Alice, and that it might please Charlie to get his turn living with her. Renee was saddened, but agreed to let her go. Alice and Charlie were thrilled that she was moving to Forks permanently.

 **January 17, 2005.** Bella moved in with her Father and started at Forks High school the next day. Alice happily helped her settle in at school and at home. Her arrival made the gossip windmill. Grown-ups cooed when they saw her together with Alice; remembering them as the 'twins' whose birth had made news headlines. Some girls disliked her popularity-and therefore disliked her in person; while some wanted to be friends for the same reason. At the end of the school week Bella had received offers to leave Alice in favour of 'better' friends. She had more attention from boys than she knew how to handle; and the special treatment from the teachers was annoying her.

"Give it a month, it will blow over."

Alice comforted after her friend declined yet another invitation to movies with an overly eager boy. Mike, he'd said his name was.

"I wish we could be normal and invincible"

She groaned, getting herself situated in Alice's car. They drove to Alice's house where Bella spent the weekend while Charlie was on a fishing trip.

 **January 17, 2005.** **Seattle**

"Well this is interesting. A vampire scent. It's not strong, maybe a week old." Edward listened with his mind and raised his nose in the air; breathing in deep.

"We know we are close to Carlisle Cullen's territory. It may be him. I'm looking forward to meeting the legend himself." Jasper chuckled.

The two slipped into the nearest gym to freshen up. They dressed in new suits and left to follow the faint scent. Both had varied their diet between animal and human since they parted from Eleazar and Carmen. It was no easy feat to keep an all animal diet; which was why they sought out Carlisle Cullen. The trail led them through think forests and mingled with other scents at an open field.

"Four" Edward confirmed Jasper's thoughts.

"They must gather here often, the scent is stronger though older."

"We have company" Edward announced, turning to face the direction the vampire was coming from.

A huge male vampire appeared at the tree line. He leaned against a tree and took in the two vampires in front of him. He noticed their eyes were not deep burgundy but not golden either. They looked well-kept for nomads, but what did he know. He briefly wondered if they were mates. They did appear to have colour coded outfits. Edward bit his tongue at the running commentary in the vampire's head as he assessed them. He didn't like some of what he thought, but was too amused to be offended. Jasper relaxed his stance at the amusement he sensed from Edward, and the barely there excitement from the male vampire.

"Greetings. I am Edward Masen, this is Jasper Whitlock." Edward greeted, making sure to keep a straight face to not let on about his ability.

"Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty. You are passing through our territory." There was no menace in Emmett's words.

"We apologize. We followed a scent from Seattle to here."

Emmett cursed in his mind. He was the only one who ran to Seattle and Port Angeles. Everyone in his family drove.

"Is there any reason you followed my scent?"

He imagined them running and sniffing the air like dogs, since it had been a while since he'd run to Seattle. Edward did not find the image funny.

"We are looking for a Carlisle Cullen." He answered.

' _Ah, daddy dearest! Mr popular'_ Emmett thought.

"He is at work at the moment. You can visit with us while you wait for him." He invited. "We maintain a permanent residence nearby. My wife and mother are home."

' _Hmm, wonder what they'll make of that.'_

Emmett thought, having spoken like he heard Carlisle usually speak.

"Thank you. We'd like to come but prefer to feed first." Edward wanted time to confer with Jasper.

"That's alright. We have a rule here. You cannot hunt humans in our territory. Either animals, there's plenty – or move further out."

Emmett was dead serious as he said this. There was no running commentary in his head.

"We will abide by the rule." Edward agreed.

Emmett gave them one long stern look before he turned back the way he came.

"Oh, and stay away from the disgusting smell too. Things that go bump in the night are real too." He chuckled and ran off, leaving the too stunned and confused.

"There are wolves here. I saw one in his mind." Edward spoke slowly, trying to make sense of what he saw.

"Really? wolves? Cause for concern?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head slowly.

"I saw their coven shaking hands with a man surrounded by the beasts. How curious."

He was lost in thought. It wasn't often that something new came along for them, very little made them curious.

"Let us hunt and follow. We came all this way." Jasper decided.

He knew how Edward obsessed over things. This would be no different. He could easily spend weeks drowning his thoughts over what he saw in the other vampire's head; as he had done before. The meeting with Eleazar and Carmen took Edward months to get over. He had dissected and mused over every single detail of their conversations and thoughts. It almost tried Jasper's patience.

 _AN: Hopefully that wasn't confusing. Edward and Jasper met Eleazar and Carmen years before say 1948 for chuckles okay. Say Eleazar and Carmen hadn't met the Denalis then._


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting the Cullens and McCarty's**

After draining a bear and a lion the two brothers leisurely returned to the open field they had met the male vampire earlier, and continued to follow his scent towards Carlisle Cullen's home.

Jasper knew Edward's mind was still churning away and left him to his silence. He had taken to walking slow as Edward preferred over the years of their companionship. That was how they arrived at the white Victorian home nestled in a meadow within the forest. The yard, which seemed to wrap around the home was perfectly manicured. There were flower beds and a stream toward the far side of the home. The entire back wall of the two story house was glass. Jasper and Edward had never heard of vampires that kept a home besides their rulers and Carlisle Cullen. Many of their kind chose remote, dirty and dilapidated structures when they chose to settle in human dwellings. Together, they had never decided to stay in any structure. They entered human buildings for their use and left quickly thereafter.

The glass door opened and a tall blond male exited the house; followed by the male they had met earlier, a beautiful blond female and another with flowing caramel hair around her shoulders.

 _'Great, they came. I was wondering if they'd gotten lost or whether I'd scared them away…'_

The hugely built male - Emmett thought.

 _'Visitors! Another pair of males to drown in my beauty. I hope they pass quickly. I'm not in the mood to entertain. Really, I wish Carlisle didn't try so hard to be popular.'_

Those were the thoughts from the blond female next to Emmett. Her thoughts were self-absorbed. Edward assessed that she was hard and cold, a contrast to care free Emmett.

 _'Oh dear, I hope they stay a little while. They are very well kept, and so very handsome. Oh I hope they can be friends with us. Emmett would love to have brothers."_

The other female's thoughts were very gentle and welcoming. It seemed she was holding back from crossing the space between the groups to welcome the boys like prodigal sons returning home. Jasper shifted uncomfortably with the strong emotion he sensed from her. It was the strongest emotion from the coven.

 _'Ah, they came. I had hoped they would accept Emmett's invitation. Their eyes a lighter than burgundy. They must have hunted animals. I'm glad they respect our rules.'_

The one they sought - Carlisle Cullen - had immediately noticed their eye colour, their non-threatening stance and that they had not come running towards the house. Edward gave him a slight smile. He was impressed with his observations the most.

 _'Shall we?'_

Jasper thought to Edward, as he was accustomed to communicating with him.

"Good evening, I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme. You have met my son Emmett McCarty. This is his wife Rosalie Hale McCarty. Welcome to our home." Carlisle greeted.

However many times he had introduced his family, he had never called Rosalie his daughter. It was something that immediately stood out with any and all strangers.

"Good evening good Sir. My name is Edward Anthony Masen. This is my brother Jasper Whitlock."

Carlisle beamed at the young men. He noted the familial relationship and respectfulness. His Esme was so happy she moved with him forward to shake hands with the brothers in greeting.

 _'Oh dear, sweet boy'_

She thought as she locked eyes with Edward the first time, noting how young he looked. Edward saw her mentally raise her hand to his cheek in deep affection. He moved his eyes to Emmett as a distraction. In all his years as vampire, no one had ever wanted to do that - not even the females that tried to gain his attention.

The only person who ever held him that way was his human mother, a long time ago. Jasper dipped his head and kissed Esme's hand instead of a handshake. It caused her a slight embarrassment and distracted Edward from his sudden mood shift.

 _'Aw, and they go and make me look bad.'_

The one named Emmett grumbled at the way Edward and Jasper greeted Esme. Edward stifled a chuckle. Emmett reminded him of Peter. They followed Carlisle and Esme inside their pristine home and situated themselves on the white living room chairs. Edward made an effort to keep his eyes off Rosalie. He had decided he would not give her the satisfaction she sought, nor behave like the typical male as she expected - almost demanded. Jasper also did the same. Her cold disinterest and annoyance put him off.

Carlisle Cullen broke the silence by asking the brothers where they came from and how they heard of him. Edward listened to his kind thoughts and fond memories, as they recalled their meetings with his friends. They talked about their experience with animal diet next wherein Carlisle offered both words of encouragement and advice. They really felt at ease with him and realized they were also among the many who held the man in high regard.

He proceeded to recall his life story to them without enquiry, and briefly that of each member in his family. They also discussed his chosen profession, which fascinated Edward and Jasper to no end. They couldn't understand Carlisle required being a doctor and resisting the constant call for human blood. They also learned the family was well educated as they allowed themselves to live among humans. Esme and Emmett joined in the conversation but Rosalie remained impatient for them to leave.

Carlisle enjoyed the stimulating conversation the two younger vampires provided. They were intelligent and more informed about the world around them than most nomads he had come across. Their natural curiosity and manners struck a chord within him. He was aware that neither had shared their life story and was content to leave them their privacy. He itched to offer them an opportunity to study like his other children.

All the while, Esme observed the young men visiting her home. She wished them all the good a vampire life could be. She wished them success in following an animal diet. She wished they could find mates in beautiful deserving ladies. She wished they could try to have a home of their own so as not to travel so much. She was afraid to hope that they would stay with them if she extended them the invitation. In the same thought, she knew that Rosalie would throw a fit if she did. Esme was open and forthcoming about the challenges with their lifestyle when she added to their conversation.

When morning came, Carlisle extended the young men an invitation to stay another day and excused himself to go to work. It was a strange experience for him to want to stay instead, as he had never missed a day of work in his long life except when a member of his family was turned and on sunny days.

Emmett mostly joked throughout the visit. He was impatient for the formalities and deep conversation to be over so he could play fight with the visitors. He kept sizing them up and imagining different ways to fight them. Edward took his thoughts in stride. He knew Emmett meant no harm and understood his child like enthusiasm.

To appease him, he suggested a run through the woods so Emmett could show them the direction of the revolting smell. Edward ran at Jasper's speed when they followed Emmett out. He had just enough time to explain his motives for the outing to Jasper before they came across the smell.

Jasper felt both their disgust - added to his own, he felt like hurling everything inside him out. He turned immediately and ran from there towards cleaner air. The others followed with Emmett's laughter echoing through the forest at Jasper's expense.

He explained about the wolves and the treaty his family had made with the local tribe in order to stay in the area. The brothers were grateful for the information. It was another true reminder of the remarkable vampire Carlisle Cullen was.

They teased and wrestled, much to Emmett's delight. As much as he tried, he could never gain an upper hand with either of them. It never occurred to him that they may have extra abilities. During play fighting, Emmett told them any and everything he could think of. He told them about the Denali female vampire coven, advising the two to go there from Forks. He told them about his experiences at the various universities he attended over the years, his hunting experiences and the few times he had slipped from the animal diet. He explained more about his family; Esme's nurturing ways and the leader and father Carlisle was. The brothers didn't ask about Rosalie, and he was grateful they didn't.

Wet and muddy with torn clothes, the three made their way back to the Cullen-McCarty home hours later.

"Emmett Cullen McCarty!"

A screech froze them in place as they broke through the trees behind the house.

"What have you done? You will clean up before you come into the house!"

Edward and Jasper shared a look and doubled over with laughter. Emmett's fearful face was priceless. Esme and Carlisle appeared out the door, trying to smother their laughter too.

"That goes for you too young men."

Esme added in a softer voice. She directed them to the garage and rushed to find clothes for them to change into. She vibrated with excitement at the three, knowing that Emmett had a wonderful day just from their appearance.

Carlisle was basking in his wife's excitement. Emmett had brought them love, acceptance, appreciation and laughter. He behaved very much like a son to them. He knew how it helped ease Esme's pain and longing for her own child in some ways; and understood what it meant to her to see him happy.

Rosalie was torn. She wanted her mate to be happy but disliked the idea of new friends. She hoped that the two will decline any invitation to join her family, which she was sure would be offered.

The second evening was more relaxed than the previous one. Esme had invited the brothers to make use of the guestroom during their visit. She washed and fixed their clothes. Conversation flowed more freely. It was the Cullen and McCarty's turn to listen to Jasper and Edward's life stories.

Neither held back any details; much to each other's surprise. Besides Jasper, all were shocked to hear who had turned Edward, and that he escaped soon as he opened his eyes the first time. More than that, they we overwhelmed to learn about their abilities.

"You make quite a pair," Carlisle commented in awe.

Edward and Jasper were pleased to know in their own way that he did not covet their abilities. Edward heard his thoughts while Jasper tested out his emotions. They continued to discuss their abilities in detail with Carlisle's learned theories on the matter, as he had once studied from the Volturi libraries.

Carlisle mentally congratulated Edward for escaping - soon as he learned his sire's true intentions for him. Edward gave a slight not to acknowledge his thoughts, which made Carlisle smile. He quite liked that he could communicate this way with him.

Again, it was only Rosalie who was not impressed with the two's abilities. They made her self-cautious. She felt exposed and vulnerable. Neither Jasper nor Edward acknowledged her thoughts or feelings, which led her to believe she was intentionally ignored. It made her angry as she realized that neither had taken to her like any other males had - human or vampire – besides Carlisle. Neither had even truly spared her a glance. She retired to her room fuming after the realization.


	7. Chapter 7

**Denali**

As Carlisle excused himself for another day at Forks Hospital, Edward suggested they visit the Denali family.

He wanted to give the coven time to discuss their visit in private and address Rosalie's concerns. He hadn't had a private moment with Jasper since they arrived, and knew they needed to sort through all they had learned. The trip to Denali was exactly what they needed.

Esme was sad to see them go but she wasn't oblivious to Rosalie's tantrum. Neither was Carlisle as he realised why Edward decided to give them space. He thanked Edward in his thoughts and extended another invitation for them to return soon.

Emmett idly wondered if he could go with them. He always enjoyed the Denalis' company but the women were frightened of Rosalie. They were hardly themselves with him when she was around. Carlisle left knowing their visitors wouldn't be home when he returned from work.

The brothers took their time getting to Denali. They walked and discussed all they had learned, heard and sensed with their gifts. Besides Rosalie's behaviour, they had enjoyed their visit. It pleased them to learn Carlisle Cullen was not alone as many had never mentioned a family or mate with him. They had also felt very welcome and wanted. It was strange for them to not be wanted for their abilities.

Edward explained Esme's thoughts towards him, knowing Jasper would have known her emotions. They didn't understand her maternal attachment to either of them, but it was harmless so they did not dwell on it.

They caught the Denali's scents as they reached the outskirts of their hunting grounds. Jasper's sudden turn of thought surprised Edward. He was hoping that one of the females would be his; if not, at least catch his attention long enough for an enjoyable companionship.

"It has been many lifetimes since I have had a woman. I noticed it doesn't bother you. I am curious if the sisters are all that they are rumoured to be." He shrugged, ignoring Edward's questioning stare.

Edward caught a fleeting thought in his mind. Jasper had observed the bonds of the Cullen-McCarty family; he envied the bonds between their mated pairs. He wanted the comfort and security of a similar bond for himself.

"I understand Jasper." That was Edward's only reply.

He had never felt the need for companionship or a mate. He could have gone on his own when he chose to travel with Jasper many years before.

He wondered if this was the place he would part with his brother - if he found what he was hoping for. The thought of travelling alone wasn't appealing to him anymore. Jasper had been with him so long that he felt deeply bonded to him. Jasper acknowledged him and returned his feelings towards his brother with his gift.

They needed no words. It comforted them to know they still stood together.

Just then Edward warned Jasper of an approaching vampire a moment before they heard the soft footfalls quickening toward them.

Edward groaned uncomfortably and Jasper knew immediately what it meant.

"Well hello, I'm Kate. Carlisle called to expect you." The female vampire greeted.

She had already consumed both Jasper and Edward with her mind; and her body was aflame with want. She couldn't decide which one of the two she preferred.

"Greetings Kate, I am Jasper Whitlock. This is my brother Edward Masen."

Jasper mostly spoke in situations like these. Edward had difficulty focusing on spoken words than thought towards a female vampire's advances. He was known to be quite brutal and blunt. They had killed two females in their time together because Edward had said something unflattering, and the female took offence.

"Oh Welcome. My home is close towards the west, please follow me." She purred.

Jasper followed between Kate and Edward. He was taken with Kate right away.

Kate entered the house followed by the two vampires. She quickly called her family together but her introductions were interrupted by Carmen who rushed to hug Edward and Jasper. She was indeed happy to see them. It was rare that the two allowed anyone into their personal space. Charlotte and Carmen were the only ones, though they knew Esme had claimed her spot too.

Eleazar stepped forward to greet the two gifted young men; pleased to see their eyes were not completely a deep burgundy colour. Tanya had already decided to claim Edward for herself and Irina was waiting to see if any of her sisters failed; so she could try. She could always share with them.

 _'It wouldn't be something new,_ ' She thought, sending a shiver down Edward's spine.

Edward's face became more withdrawn into a permanent frown as they engaged in polite conversation with the Denalis. He was responding outwardly to the thoughts around him. Jasper used his subtle gift to sober up the lust clouding the room. He let Edward's irritation balance it out as he spread it to everyone present.

Edward shot him a grateful glance.

Conversation flowed between the brothers and the only mated pair in the room. The sisters listened politely; but their thoughts and emotions unsettled the brothers. After a while Carmen and Eleazar left to hunt. Carmen was hoping one of the sisters may gain a mate from the brothers and this was her effort to give them the space to know each other.

The sisters wasted no time pouncing on the brothers.

Edward leaned forward with his elbows on his legs just as Tanya prepared to settle herself on his lap. He unsuccessfully steered the conversation towards anything that would discourage the sisters. They proved to be insatiable in their attempts.

Jasper welcomed the attention. The lust he felt from Kate affected him until she asked about his scars. He sobered up immediately, and withdrew from conversation. For some reason, jasper was self-cautious about the scars covering his body. It was a turn off whenever a female asked about them, because it led his thoughts to his past.

Being with Maria was easy because she had her own scars. It was normal in the South. He knew he would never openly discuss his scars with anyone unless they meant something deeper to him. The Cullen and McCarty's had heard of his past but not seen the scars. It was just luck that he had none on his upper neck, face and hands. The Denalis had no knowledge of his past, and he was not prepared to share it.

Irina decided to tell the brothers about their infamous history as sisters. As the others joined in and laughed together; Edward saw more in their thoughts. His emotions turned to disapproval and slight disgust. He didn't have a strong opinion on this kind of behaviour among his kind. But he suddenly discovered that he too, had his limits.

Jasper listened with polite interest, ensuring a consistent sober climate in the room. There was no curiosity or lust from the brothers. This confused the sisters very much. Usually, they never had to try. Carmen and Eleazar were shocked to return to a civil home with everyone exactly where they had left them.

It was a first.

Over the next few days; the brothers avoided the sisters in favour of the mated pair. This proved a difficult task. After they had found out about the brothers' abilities; the sisters used them to their advantage. Their thoughts were constantly sexually inclined, and they were purposely lustful towards Jasper. They were determined to wear the brothers' defenses down.

Jasper became quickly unhappy. The situation reminded him of his past - where he had to use his gift to ward off fights or sexual indulgence among the new ones he guarded. When their requests for space and peace were ignored, they decided to leave.

While Kate and Irina accepted their decision, Tanya was furious at being refused. She attacked Edward; intent on dismembering him to take what she wanted. Her attempt was unsuccessful although Edward chose to just defend himself and not fight her. Carmen and Eleazar were deeply disappointed and apologized while the brothers made a quick escape.

They walked aimlessly through Canada from Denali. Edward let Jasper lead and left him to his thoughts; even as he was aware where they led.

 _'You know my thoughts.'_

Jasper thought to Edward almost a week later. It wasn't a question.

 _'What do you think?'_

"I have never been one to belong to coven Jasper, and I do not wish to influence your decision."

Edward answered, just as Jasper suspected he would.

 _'We do not have to belong to them Edward'._ He continued in speech.

"I feel drawn to them. There was a peace unlike any I have ever known among a coven. No madness, or greed or constant fighting. I am tired. We have seen the world many times over. I merely want to rest to give it time to change; that I may enjoy discovering it again."

Right there was Jasper's true feelings. He was indeed tired. Even as he enjoyed being away from his previous war-filled life and travelling with his brother; he was still searching for something more. He wanted to try to stay in one place to rediscover some human normalcy for himself.

"I will come with you." Edward decided after a long moment.

He had listened to Jasper's inner battle since they left Denali in silence. He had been prepared, and couldn't argue that he wanted different things from Jasper. His desires were not as pronounced as Jasper's. He wished for mental peace while his brother needed a good emotional climate. He knew that his brother, Carlisle Cullen, his maternal mate and Emmett McCarty were as kind and able to offer the mental peace he desired.

 _'Rosalie Hale McCarty?'_

Jasper asked with a mental sigh and a chuckle.

"I'd rather Rosalie that the Denalis." Edward replied.

"She is weary of us - of any new male company really. I understand, given how she came to be." He continued to tell Jasper about what he learned of Rosalie's past. He wasn't betraying her private thoughts as much as he needed Jasper to understand the challenges they would face with Rosalie.

 _'Well, like you said, rather her than the Denali sisters.'_

Jasper decided, whirling towards the direction of Forks. The brothers ran as they broke the Canadian border towards Cullen territory.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sure dreams_**

Bella looked out her bedroom window and cringed at the ice covered ground below. She briefly debated staying indoors but decided against it in favour of seeing Alice. After her morning routine, she ran down the stairs to answer an unusual morning call.

'Hello, Swan residence,'

 _'Hi Bella, I'm running late but I'll be there to pick you up. We might miss first period though, but stay at home and wait for me will you?'_

The small voice of her friend begged on the other end of the line. It was unlike Alice to be late.

 _'Uh Alice I can take my truck if you're running late'_

 _'No Bella, you have to wait. I'll be there soon. Promise me you'll wait Bella.'_

 _'Okay Alice'_

Bella agreed hearing the desperation in her friend's voice. It was another of Alice's strangest requests, as she had become accustomed to over the years.

After the call Alice drove her Toyota to the school and parked on the spot she knew was not meant to be empty that morning. Slowly, she scanned the parking lot and exited the car. She carefully rounded the back of her car to the passenger side when a senior slipped his car on the spot next to hers.

While waiting for the senior to park in, a screeching noise alerted her to oncoming danger. A blue minivan skidded uncontrollably fast towards her. In fright, Alice remained focused enough to run back to the driver's side of her car, where she knew she'd be safe. She huddled by the front wheel with her arms shielding her face; while she listened to the crashing noise when the minivan hit the rear of her car. There was so much noise that Alice didn't hear her screams.

When she heard the screams from the students nearby; Alice rose shaking from her open hiding place. She looked herself over and her eyes fixated on a bleeding Tyler Crawley in the minivan. The rear of her car and little of the next car were smashed in. Alice watched in horror as the students and teachers ran around to help Tyler. She heard sirens in the distance and knew chief Swan and the paramedics were on their way.

It was chief Swan's panicked call that snapped her out of the horrific reality of a dream she had the night before.

"Alice, Alice dear, are you alright?"

Chief Swan shook her, desperately waiting for her to respond.

"Alice where is Bella? Did you drive with her this morning?"

Chief Swan's panic broke through her haze.

"Uh no. I was on my way to fetch her. I – I had to get something from my locker before school."

Alice's lame lie calmed chief Swan mildly. He wasn't in his right mind to call her out on it.

"Oh, thank god. You look shaken. Would you like the medics to look at you? Are you hurt?"

"No, I-I'm fine. Bella…" Alice stuttered, still shaking.

"Uh, yes. Is she waiting for you at home?"

At her nod Chief Swan pulled her to his car and made her wait while he helped clear the accident scene. He took her to his home and agreed the two girls could miss school for the day. Bella called Alice's gran before she joined her friend in the living room.

Alice was visibly in shock. Bella gave her a warm tight hug and waited until her friend's sniffles stopped before releasing her. She had the patience to wait until Alice was ready to talk.

"I knew Bella; I knew there was going to be an accident."

Alice spoke barely above a whisper, leaning into Bella's side.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I dreamt of it, like the funeral years ago. It happened like in my dream Bella." A single tear rolled down her face.

"You would have gotten hurt. That's why I asked you to wait here. I was coming to fetch you after first period. I couldn't be sure." She explained.

"Alice, why didn't you park elsewhere or tell someone? Why did you…?"

Bella became hysterical, concerned about her friend.

"I can't tell anyone Bella. They'll think I'm a freak or a witch and caused the accident. You can't tell Bella, no one can ever know."

Alice chided her friend sternly. Bella understood Alice's feelings.

"I knew where to be to stay safe - not even a cut on me. But you Bella, you might have died."

Alice tried to explain her actions. They stayed curled together for hours, only breaking when Bella made lunch and later dinner for her father. Chief Swan drove Alice to her house that evening. Bella was to drive Alice to school until she bought another car. The school buzzed with talk of the accident for the rest of the week. Alice felt terrible for the injuries Tyler suffered wishing she could have had a way to warn him somehow.

She shivered whenever someone mentioned his injuries. The doctors were certain he'd be out of school at least a month. It helped that she and Bella sat at the end of the lunch table between Ben and Angela who never spoke much or joined in the gossip.

Alice confessed to Bella that dreams of the vampire biting her, and her grandma dying had become more frequent. The only difference, she explained, was that the vampire wasn't as rough and brutal when he bit her anymore. She said it was almost as if he was regretful when he did. This made the dream bearable for her. She always expected it and could now sleep through it.

It puzzled the girls since vampires were a myth. After arguing the point and researching vampires on the internet, they agreed to disagree. Bella didn't believe vampires were real; but did not put her friend's dream down. Alice believed there must be a reason she was dreaming it. She never told Bella that the dream was as old as she could remember what she dreamt.

Because of Bella's quiet acceptance and support, Alice had slowly brightened to her old chirpy self. She started to laugh and enjoy her creative side. Her art was better than previous years and livelier. Bella enjoyed having a friend to be a teenager with - other than her mother.

Being with Alice, she discovered girly things that never piqued her interest before. The girls spent weekends visiting together. They experimented with each other's' hair, make up and nails. Bella was more sensible, keeping Alice from going too far. Chief Swan was happy to have his daughter live with him and that she had a good friend in Alice. Having Bella home didn't change much of his routine. He still worked and extra hour or so, still visited his friend Billy Black and went fishing whenever he could. The only difference was that he ate his meals at home.

When March rolled around, the school buzzed with news of the upcoming girls' choice dance. Alice and Bella had no intentions of asking anyone to accompany them. Bella didn't want to go to the dance at all while Alice pressed that they go together.

They both declined offers from Mike, Eric, Ben and Tyler. Bella used the excuse that her dad didn't allow her to date. Alice claimed that she was only interested in girls. Instead of her confession making them outcasts; more boys made unsuccessful offers.

The girls planned a shopping trip with Angela and Jessica to Port Angeles for their dresses. Lauren - a girl they all disliked - dropped them last minute when she learned Bella and Alice were invited on the trip.

The girls took Jessica's car after school let out and headed to Port Angeles. Jessica questioned Alice about her rumoured sexual orientation in detail. Alice played along, knowing that the information would be all over school the next day. She told Jessica that Bella was like a sister to her; therefore she didn't see her as a potential girlfriend. Bella kept quiet and let Alice have her fun.

Alice complained when they walked into a department store. She could put together a good outfit any day; but for special occasions she wanted to shop at high-end stores. Her parents had left her a sizeable inheritance and she couldn't wait till she turned eighteen to start using it.

After their purchases, Alice walked with Bella to find a bookstore. She understood her friend's love for a good classic. When the first store proved to be unstocked; the two set out to find another bookstore. They took longer than planned in the smaller cluttered store. Bella found a copy of Wuthering Heights to replace her worn-out one and decided to purchase a book about local Quileute legends.

Alice purchased a book about interpreting dreams and another about fashion trends of the previous century. It was dark when the girls left the store. In their hurry to join their friends for dinner, they took a wrong turn down an alley wide enough to be a street and stopped short.

There, in front of them, were two men. They had been walking at a quick pace to run from another two who followed them from the store; and now they were trapped. Alice shakily took Bella's hand.

"No, no please no."

She cried in a whisper.

"Not this"

A sense of dejavu filled her with dread over their predicament. She had been here before, or dreamt it. She couldn't remember what came next because she always woke scared. Bella was desperately trying to remember self-defence moves her father taught her years before. The four men closed in on the girls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sure decision**

It was midnight when the two brothers reached Carlisle Cullen's home.

Edward immediately stopped as soon as the house was within mental hearing range. He informed Jasper that the mated pairs were otherwise engaged. Jasper shook his head to remove images that flooded his mind at Edward's information.

The two decided to walk about the area and familiarize themselves with the town. It was a small town with two main roads. Out of habit, Edward searched for minds that demanded his particular brand of justice; humans who ruthlessly preyed on their kind. He would match a mind to a beating heart in all the houses they passed. Jasper also searched for any aware enough to notice them at this hour. His ability was strong and could reach just under a mile radius in any direction.

Both started at the same time when they neared a brown brick home. Jasper sensed strong fear and sadness from the eastern side of the house. Edward heard and saw…something else.

They neared the small home and rounded it to the side that called to them.

"No Bella! Bella hold on."

A small fearful voice screamed.

Jasper looked through the thin curtains lining the window to see a small figure jolt upright from a bad dream. He sent calm towards the girl and she immediately snuggled under her covers and fell asleep. Edward was frozen in place. His eyes sharp on Jasper.

"I cannot be sure, but her dream…" He trailed on.

 _'She gives off strong emotions for a human, especially in her sleep.'_ Jasper thought

"No, it's not that. She was dreaming about…being bitten; before her dream changed to a car accident."

 _'Oh!'_

Jasper didn't think much of it. Most humans dreamt about vampires, although their information was skewed.

"It was you Jasper - in her dream."

Edward clipped, annoyed that Jasper wasn't taking him seriously.

"When her dream changed, it took on a different… _flavour_ …I can't explain it."

 _'What does that mean? I'm in her dream?_ '

Jasper asked in shock.

"Yes, the picture wasn't clear but it was you."

After checking and finding the girl without any dreams, Edward led Jasper away as they continued to discuss this development.

 _'Humans don't know what we are really like, Edward.'_ Jasper argued.

Edward didn't respond. He listened to Jasper's thoughts. Jasper tested Edward's conviction with his ability. He then went on to reason why a human would be dreaming about a vampire biting her.

 _But why him? How did she find his face?_

He catalogued the fear he sensed from her and concluded that it was just as strong as of his human victims.

 _Odd!_

He was too deep in thought that it took him by surprise when he sensed the change in Edward. His throat flared painfully with the thirst borrowed from his brother. Edward had already started hunting. Jasper chased after him.

Fortunately, he was able to push Edward's strong thirst away from himself; which allowed him clarity of thought for a moment.

He leaped at Edward, throwing him to the floor and pinned him down. Angered, Edward fought back, his thirst clouded his mind. Jasper used to his advantage. Fighting Edward like this reminded him of the newborns he used to train. _All thirst, no logic or clear thought._

He dominated Edward easily, forcing him deeper into the forest and away from the town. He repeatedly told Edward that they couldn't hunt humans in Carlisle Cullen's territory with his thoughts while pushing calm toward him with his ability. It seemed pointless - like Edward wasn't even listening.

Edward was one track minded on the blood and Jasper was in the way.

It took a loud howl and heavy footfalls for the brothers to stop fighting. They sensed a greater danger approaching. The smell of the wolf sobered Edward up. The two whirled to face the direction of the approaching man-animal.

A black large wolf appeared through the trees and glared at the two. Jasper was shocked taking it in. Edward remembered the size of the wolves from Emmett's memory, and maintained his composure. He listened to the wolf's thoughts before choosing to speak; just as it was about to launch itself to attack.

"Stop, Sam Uyley"

The startled wolf cocked its head to the side.

"We are harmless to you, the people of your lands and surrounding areas. We are here to see Carlisle Cullen."

 _'What? How…The eyes! They are not gold. Kill them!'_

The wolf recovered quickly.

"Our eyes are this colour because we have not hunted in a long time. When we do, they will turn the colour of gold."

Edward hedged.

 _'That's a lie!...How did he know…'_

Edward listened as the wolf recalled his people's legends in front of them. Jasper's strongest calm made the wolf recline on its hind legs unaware. He was calmed.

"Go guard your people; we mean no harm. We abide by Carlisle Cullen's ways."

Edward chirped in just as the wolf wondered if the legends were true about cold ones with special abilities. He knew the wolf was alone and his primary concern was for his tribe. Alerted, the wolf retreated - interpreting his words as subtle warning. He broke into a run worried for the safety of his people.

 _'I was worried we might have to fight him'_

Jasper thought, feeling exhausted from the effort it took to calm the wolf and Edward.

"That would have made us enemies with Carlisle Cullen." Edward sighed in relief.

' _This too'_

Jasper replied, showing Edward their earlier fight to deter him from the hunt.

"Thank you, I guess. Carlisle Cullen is too … _good_ to offend. But I must tell you, the call was very strong."

Edward couldn't express that he did not want to offend Carlisle or disappoint his accepting mate. The emotions were foreign to him.

 _'I know; I sensed it. We better hunt.'_

Jasper suggested and Edward followed. They drank more than they really needed; both trying to forget about the excruciating hunger they felt earlier. As dawn broke they reached the Cullen home.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle and Esme welcomed them with open arms. Emmett and his Rosalie were out. The brothers told them of their visit to Denali and how they enjoyed seeing Eleazar and Carmen again. They did not express how uncomfortable the sisters had made their stay; but he Cullens guessed correctly.

Esme was ashamed to feel happy that the two did not take interest in her extend family. She already thought of them as hers and wanted better for them than loose women.

 _'Oh dear...oh…Edward, forgive me. I just…I can't…I have no right…'_

Her thoughts overlapped when she realized Edward had heard her thoughts. In reply, Edward explained their reasons for coming back and asked if they could stay longer. Esme was at first stunned, before she hugged each of them tightly.

Carlisle was surprised, and happy to indulge his wife. He also felt that he had something to give and receive from the two. An hour later, they found themselves in Port Angeles carrying shopping bags behind Esme; who wouldn't take _no_ for an answer as she bought each what she called _necessities_. When they returned to the Cullen home, Emmett was offloading building material from a rented truck.

"Oh good!" Esme exclaimed with excitement.

"We need to build more room. The house is not big enough for all of us to be comfortable."

The two brothers shared a look, wondering why they needed more space.

"Don't just stand there ladies, come on." Emmett called to them.

They quickly deposited their bags in the guestroom and went out to help Emmett. They had heard and sensed Rosalie's disapproval and anger at the activities. Emmett knew his mate was upset but he stayed outside with them as they followed Esme's instructions.

When the noise started, Rosalie flitted into the garage-barely looking at them.

"I'm going to Denali."

She announced, peeling a red BMW out of the garage. Emmett flitted to her side and pecked her lips goodbye. Seeing the questioning looks from Edward and Jasper he shruged;

"It's better this way. She'll come back when we're finished."

Carlisle happily joined the others when he returned from the hospital. He had excused himself from work for the remainder of the week. They couldn't do much to the foundation of the house; so they broke down walls, reinforced existing ones and built a third floor to the house.

Inbetween; they talked, joked and played. The Cullens and Emmett missed Rosalie but knew that they wouldn't be this relaxed had she been around. When Carlisle mentioned an accident at the school; Edward gasped. Carefully, he explained the events of their first night back to the Cullens and the girl's dream.

Carlisle listened with interest. He was proud that Jasper was able to stop Edward midhunt and that they didn't engage Sam Uyley in a fight. They discussed at length the possibility of the girl having some foresight with the open question as to whether she interfered; causing a different outcome of the accident.

Carlisle explained the concept of a _'blood singer'_ , telling Edward his suspicions of the hunger the two described. It was clear that even speaking of it was affecting him. As they spoke more, the idea to try and acclimatize Edward to the scent occurred to him.

It was a great risk, but Edward immediately wanted to try as soon as he heard Carlisle's thoughts. He believed it would greatly help him to overcome the temptation of human blood. Esme was nervous but trusted Carlisle more. Emmett didn't care much about the risk or outcome. He had come across his singer once and drained her without thought.

He understood Edward's challenge. He offered to help by stealing the scent of the girl so Edward could practice. He found great humour in the exercise and taunted Edward about the pieces of clothing he should bring back.

Esme was frightened when she saw Edward's reaction, the first time he caught the scent Emmett and Jasper brought back. He became feral and most dangerous. She held a sob and ran to the house, leaving the men to calm him.

Emmett and Jasper swapped an item of the blood singer clothing for Edward, twice daily. They were excited to see the process working. Even when his eyes turned flat black, Edward could maintain calm without Jasper's influence after a week. Carlisle was only too happy to observe and record entries in his journal. Jasper also practiced acclimatizing to close human scent.

Rosalie returned to newly refurbished home days later. She was impressed with their work but chose to say nothing. Her suite and closet were much larger. Carlisle and Esme's suite was on the same floor, as well as an extended study for both couples to share.

On the new top floor were two similar suites, directly above the ones on the first floor and another study. Carlisle wanted the brothers to build their own library according to their interests. The entire ground floor was open spaces. The living room was larger, where it was previously two rooms. A mock dining room was partially covered by a dividing wall and closer to a sizeable kitchen. There was a guest bathroom on the ground floor and a hobby room for Emmett's games. The four car garage was further opened to accommodate four more cars. Emmett appeased his wife by installing a full workshop studio to the side, filled with all her favourite tools. It was clear Esme and Carlisle hoped the brothers would stay permanently. That fact alone irritated her to no end.

Having learnt a few tricks from the Denali sisters, she engaged Emmet lustfully at every opportunity. It resulted in Edward and Jasper leaving the house more often, especially at night. She taunted Edward with memories of a naked or barely clothed Tanya. In good sportsmanship; Edward asked her uncomfortable and embarrassing questions about her private thoughts in other's presence. Jasper drove her mad with lust at the most inconvenient times.

Emmett laughed them off. He called it _'sibling rivalry'_ and even helped Jasper plot against Rosalie, to his benefit.

While out of the house every night; the two brothers would hunt, thereafter Edward practiced desensitizing himself to his singer's scent.

Feeling more confident one night, Edward wanted to be near the concentrated scent of his singer. Jasper accompanied him. It was then that he learned he could not hear the mind of his singer like those of other beings. This development shocked him more than the scent of her blood had done.

He listened as she spoke to her friend and her father. He waited after she slept without a peep at her thoughts. Her mind was silent. He immediately recognized that she held his ultimate peace within her. The thought brought him unfamiliar relief.

Out of curiosity, they visited the brown house again. Edward listened to the dreams of the young girl there and passed them to Jasper. She often dreamt of him biting her. The dream was always the same and very brief, like a passing picture. Jasper kept her calm. She slept peacefully through the dream each night.

The nightly activity became an obsession for the two brothers. They visited the girls at night time and followed them throughout their day at times. It was easier because they were always together. They listened in on their conversations with interest.

They had growing suspicions of a dormant psychic ability in the dreamer. It was no coincidence that the brothers were in Port Angeles the same day the girls went shopping. They kept to the shadows until the sun set and walked the streets to find them when it was safe.

A roar of rage from Edward alerted Jasper that something was wrong. The minds that had caught his attention called to him; and terrified him at the same time. He vibrated with anger when he saw whom they were stalking. He vowed to take revenge on the predators that threatened his peace and the most precious blood he ever came across.

Jasper suddenly sensed the strong emotions of fear and denial that could only come from the little girl he was searching for. He had followed Edward to the less populated part of the city. Mad fury filled him.

He couldn't explain the jealousy and possessiveness he felt.

Something about the constant dream of him biting the girl made him feel protective towards her. If he wasn't the greatest danger to her; then nothing would be.

The two rounded the corner at unnatural speed startling the four men who had begun harassing the frightened girls.

 _AN: Its hard running the stories parallel...whatever possessed me to try!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Damning Decisions_**

The slow reaction of the drunk men was an indication of their state of awareness.

They stumbled and fell on each other trying to back away from the murderous faces of the approaching vampires. Their clouded senses registering something _other_ about the men gliding towards them. The girls were backed up against the wall with Bella half shielding a shaking Alice with her side. Her eyes grew large when she took in the scene of the retreating attackers and their obvious fear of the two approaching men.

Her breath caught when the biggest of their attackers was thrown in the air with a flick of a wrist, landing with a thump a few feet away. Dizziness overwhelmed her when the smell of blood assulted her senses and she fainted. The two vampires made quick work disposing of the men, draining them and covering the evidence. When it was all done, both turned around to see Bella on the dirty ground and Alice shielding her friend's face with her shaking body.

Unfamiliar remorse filled them when they realized they had scared the girls as much as their attackers. They both struggled with their thoughts as they realized they had exposed themselves to humans. They couldn't justify killing the girls to themselves even when they knew it was the right thing to do.

 _'We can't…you can't Edward'_

Jasper begged Edward with his thoughts, not knowing his brother couldn't bring himself to kill the girls either.

"No, I can't."

Edward replied, taking a step towards the girls. He bent down and gently picked up Bella from the ground. Her scent hit him like a wrecking ball but he could ignore it. The monster in him was temporarily satisfied with the human blood cursing through his body.

"No, please" Alice begged.

Her panic rose when her friend disappeared from under her protecting hands.

"She is safe"

Was all Edward offered in assurance.

Her heart beat frantically out of her chest when her eyes spotted Jasper.

"You…"

Sudden tiredness and sleep overcame her before she could say anything else. Jasper caught her and followed behind Edward. The two broke into a department store close by and took blankets to wrap the girls in, before running them back to Forks.

Chief Swan was relaxing in his recliner waiting for his daughter to arrive when they reached Bella's home. Jasper sent him a heavier dose of sleep while Edward put Bella in her bed. He decided to stay, unable to bring himself to leave her.

Jasper made sure Alice was comfortable in her bed and stayed the night with her too. When morning light broke the darkness, Edward found Jasper and the two ran to the Cullen home. Carlisle immediately knew something was wrong when he saw the two with their heads down to hide their eyes.

"Please, come inside."

He invited immediately. There was no judgement or disappointment in his thoughts or emotions. The two shared a significant look and followed him to the unused dining room. Esme sat next to Carlisle at the table. Emmett and his Rosalie arrived last.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Rosalie barked when she took in the red eyes of the two.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle cut in.

"No Carlisle. These two have fed on humans, something we do not allow in our territory. It won't be long before the missing people are discovered and we'll be at war with the wolves. I have always known they'd bring trouble. Now we have to move." She spat.

Jasper did not seat at the table. He stood against the wall behind Edward. His stance said he was holding himself above the discussion. He made no effort to influence the emotions in the room either. Whatever was said and decided wasn't going to dictate his actions or change his thoughts. The others realized this.

Even without knowing all the details, Esme was decided.

 _'Whatever it takes, we'll do it. Please don't leave us.'_

She thought to Edward and sent Jasper all her love and comfort.

"Please sit down Rosalie. We must at least hear Edward and Jasper out before we make any decisions."

Carlisle soothed and turned his attention to the two brothers who had quietly listened to Rosalie rant. Taking a deep unnecessary breath, Edward started.

"Perhaps we should start a little further back. But to address your immediate concern; we did not kill in Forks. We were not out hunting for humans to kill."

"Oh, an accident? Very convenient!"

Rosalie accused. A sharp look from Carlisle quietened her. Esme didn't even spare her a glance. Her begging eyes stayed on Edward and Jasper. This made Rosalie angrier.

"For a while now, our interest has been claimed by two humans in town. The girl who dreams of Jasper and the one whose scent calls to me. We took it upon ourselves to learn as much as we could about them. That is how we have spent our days outside the house, apart from hunting."

Edward continued carefully.

 _'Girls! Oh my, Have you've found someone? We will support you as long as you stay. You have more reason to stay now.'_

Esme couldn't hide her sudden hopefulness or her thoughts. Carlisle also heard and understood more than what Edward was saying out loud.

Ignoring the thoughts of the vampires around him, he continued.

"We ran to Port Angeles yesterday in the late afternoon. Since we were trapped by daylight, we stayed hidden just outside the city. I followed the girls through their day. When they made _purchases_ I gave them their privacy, and subsequently lost them. When darkness came we sought them out. It took longer than usual. When I located them, they were under… _attack…_ by four drunk men in a secluded alley."

Suddenly, memories of Rosalie's last moments of her human life filled his mind and disappeared just as quickly.

"We hurried to help them and disposed of the men."

He concluded, not caring to give more details. It was clear everyone understood what had happened.

"Did the girls see you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. They saw more than is allowed." Edward answered.

 _'I take it you left no evidence behind.'_

Edward nodded just as Carlisle asked aloud;

"What happened after?"

"We delivered them to their homes. They were unaware while we ran with them." he explained.

"Great. What happens when they wake up and remember the night before? Any rumours about super human strength and speed with dead bodies will alert the wolves that the treaty is broken. We should take care of these girls before they talk."

Rosalie exclaimed. Deep warning growls emitted from Jasper and Edward at her statement.

"I will not die or let the Volturi harm my Emmett because you two decided to be careless. Carlisle, surely you will not expose Esme to danger by extending them an invitation to stay here. They must leave, if not then I will."

Rosalie threatened smugly.

"Edward," Esme called softly, ignoring Rosalie completely.

"We need your gift to know what the girls are thinking and whether they will tell the people of the town what they saw. You are both welcome to stay here as long as you wish; even if it is not only to help us with this."

She continued to speak to Edward with her thoughts, begging him to stay.

"Rosalie,"

Carlisle started. He did not like to be put on the spot when Esme and Rosalie were on opposing sides.

"Edward says they did not set out to hunt humans and Port Angeles is not part of our territory. They did well to save the girls from a horrible fate and I applause Edward's control for being able to deny his singer even as his basic instincts overcame him. I speak for Esme and I when I say that we wish you would reconsider and stay. This is as much your home as it is Edward and Jasper's."

Rosalie's shock at Carlisle's words registered on her face. She had been certain the guilt Carlisle carried for changing her would make him vote in her favour as it never failed her before.

"I suggest we hold off any decisions until we know what we are facing. Jasper, Edward, it is your responsibility to find out if we have anything to be concerned about."

Both Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement, eager to return to the girls that had become their obsession before they wake.

"Thank you Carlisle," Esme smiled sweetly at her love. "You better stay away from the boundary line and avoid any close contact with the wolves until your eyes clear."

She advised the brothers.

"Rose, baby" Emmett, who had been uncharacteristically quiet turned to his wife.

"I don't think any harm has been done. I bet those girls were frightened out of their minds to be sure of what they saw. I'll follow you anywhere if you truly want to leave, but we shouldn't be hasty making such a big decision."

He kept his input short and light but there was more going on inside his head. He would never leave Carlisle and Esme to face any possible danger from the wolves, the Volturi or the new additions to their family. He also knew that Rosalie was scared of being on her own, away from Carlisle. She shot him a look of hurt and betrayal before she stormed out of the room.

"Thank you Carlisle; Esme, of course we'll stay. At least until we can make sure there is no danger to your cov-family as a result of our actions."

Edward threw in the last bit to appease Rosalie and help Emmett. He and Jasper left quickly for Bella and Alice's homes. They each arrived on time to overhear the girls speak to each other over the telephone.

"Bella?" Alice asked when her friend answered the phone.

"Alice, are you alright?" Bella answered with concern

"Yes, I'm fine - I think. I was worried about you. I woke up in my bed and I'm so confused. I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were." Alice only stopped to take a breath.

"I woke up here too. Alice, I-what happened…we can't talk on the phone. I'm on my way over."


	12. Chapter 12

Bella locked up and ran to her truck. She threw her bag on the seat and drove to Alice's as fast as the truck allowed. They had enough time before school to talk. Edward joined Jasper behind the tree line that surrounded Alice's home. They were silent as they listened to the girls reunite and assure each other of their wellbeing. Bella started by asking Alice for her account of what happened the night before. They both retraced their steps with Alice finally confirming one of their saviour's identities as the vampire in her dreams. Edward was frustrated that he could not know what Bella was thinking. It helped that Jasper kept him updated on the girl's fluctuating emotions.

"What does that even mean Alice? Have you ever dreamt of him doing that?" Bella asked

"No. My dreams of him are always the same. I don't know what this means. I mean- when I saw him, I thought he was going to –" Alice left the sentence hanging.

"But he didn't. And what about the other one? Do you know anything about him?"

Bella impatiently asked another question.

"No. I didn't even see his face. Did you wake up wrapped in a new blanket?"

"Yes. I don't know it and it had that new blanket smell mixed with what I guess to be perfume. I don't know how I got home Alice. I pretended to be asleep when Charlie checked on me this morning. I don't know what to tell him if he asks. Oh my word; Angela and Jessica!" Bella remembered their friends in panic.

Alice jumped to call Angela and assure her they were safe. She claimed they ran into her cousin and they took a lift with him to Forks.

 _'oh I'm sorry Angela. I was so happy to see him. He was coming to surprise me with his visit and I completely forgot about dinner. Bella also forgot for…other reasons.'_

She giggled loudly at Bella's dirty, look which worked well with her lie to Angela.

 _'_ _We'll see you at school.'_

She put the phone down and started to get ready for school.

"Don't look at me like that Bella Swan, it was better that saying we ran into Chief Swan. The gossip might get back to him. Besides, once every one hears you're interested in a college guy; none of the boys will bother you again."

"Alice-?"

"Don't worry, you won't have to say anything. Your constant blush will make the story believable. I do have a distant cousin who should be in college this year. I haven't seen or talked to him in years. In the meantime, we need to make sense of the true version of the story. I don't think I dreamt anything last night, or anything that I remember."

Distractedly she added;

"Huh! At least it's a good quality blanket. They must have been in too much of a hurry to take the price tag off."

Bella rolled her eyes, letting their discussion drop for the time being.

"Or hoping we notice it" she added dryly.

Behind the tree line, the brothers shared a confused look. They were unsatisfied with the way the discussion about them ended, and certainly didn't care for the price of the blankets.

The girls played their part and stuck to their story with Angela and Jessica. Bella blushed when their lunch table teased her about her crush on an older, unattainable college guy. Alice let on that her cousin was quite handsome and a bookworm like Bella; joining in the fun.

The girls went straight to Bella's house after school, eager to continue their discussion. Jasper and Edward stayed close enough to hear all their conversations and Alice's thoughts throughout the day.

They began by recounting the previous night again, more calmly than before. They started making a list of the few things they were certain of; like Alice's dream. Next was the gliding speed and strength of their saviours. Alice confirmed seeing one of their saviours lift one the men to his lips.

Bella was still struggling with the idea of vampires; and Alice was struggling to understand why a vampire would save them when she had always dreamt of him biting her. She concluded he must have been full, besides; she _was_ tiny. Edward chuckled when he relayed her thoughts to Jasper.

Alice teased Bella about her 'make believe' crush and it was Jasper's turn to chuckle.

 _'Jealous?'_ He teased Edward.

The comment brought Edward up short. He wondered if he was indeed jealous of an imaginary man the girl supposedly took interest in to cover their unnatural actions. When evening came, Bella took Alice home. They had no more information than they started with.

Alice slept peacefully that night with Jasper's help from just outside her window. Bella was restless at first until she decided to sleep in the blanket she woke wrapped in. The nice perfume that lingered on it calmed her enough to get a good night's sleep. Edward slipped into her room through the window and smiled to himself when he took in the sight. It was a sign of her acceptance of him, however small. He startled as he realized that he did want her to accept him, acknowledge his existence and presence in her life.

The brothers made a brief appearance at the Cullen home to inform the others of the day's events and the girls' suspicions. They all decided that there was no cause for concern yet, and held off any plans to leave the area. The next few days went the same way.

On Friday evening, the Blacks visited Chief Swan and Bella to watch the football game in Forks. Alice was spending the night with Bella. Two were joined by young Jacob in the kitchen while they prepared dinner. He felt a little out of place and uninvited as he stood awkwardly against the wall listening to them discuss Renee, Bella's mother. Their discussion was funny but he couldn't relate. The three youngsters decided to eat together in the kitchen, away from the noise and ears of the grown-ups watching the game.

Bella suddenly remembered something.

"Jacob, I found a book about local legends of your tribe in a store when we went to Port Angeles but I didn't have enough to buy it. Is it worth the trip back?"

She worked to make her voice sound casual. They didn't know what had happened to their purchases. It was just luck that Angela had taken their dresses when they went to find the book store.

"Um, well I don't know about the book but we do have a few good legends that are passed down from generation to generation. The elders like to tell us the stories around a bonfire."

The boy was uncomfortable with the topic of discussion.

"Oh, can you tell us one of the stories?" Bella asked curiously

"Er, I can't. We're not really supposed to talk about them with outsiders. I wonder what's in the book though, probably just more stupid lies. Maybe it's not worth the trip." He shrugged.

Bella knew that she wouldn't find the book again if she went to the same store and she was in no hurry to be in that area again.

Alice took over the conversation asking Jacob about their tribal clothes and how she could improve on them to make them more fashionable. Outside, Edward found himself upset at the boy's thoughts about Bella. As they left, Chief Swan mentioned something about four men found murdered in Port Angeles that afternoon.

The girls shared a knowing look but plastered smiles on their faces as they waved the Blacks goodbye. The news of their dead attackers stressed them all over again; they added that to their list of oddities. Jasper was able to help them sleep through the night peacefully.

The next day Chief Swan left early for another fishing trip with his friends. Bella and Alice decided to drive to La Push as it was a rare sunny day in Forks. They joined a few local kids playing along the beach. Jacob was there with two of his closest friends who immediately started to tease him about his interest in Bella. When the others caught on, their banter turned into a discussion about dating outside their tribe.

Bella caught on derogatory phrases like _'pale faces'_ and _'cold ones'_.

She was not comfortable asking aloud what those meant although 'pale faces' was quite self-explanatory. When the sun ducked behind the clouds, the group lit a fire and some of the older kids left. Jacob asked Bella to walk with him along the beach. To his surprise, she agreed.

On their walk, she asked about the things she couldn't understand about their earlier discussion. Seeing the hesitation in Jacob, she pressed a little by taking his hand in hers and swearing secrecy. Jacob explained what 'cold ones' mean by telling her one of his tribe's legends.

The one about vampires.

The fresh reminder of her experience in Port Angeles sent shivers down her spine. Armed with news she was sure Alice would want to know, she pressed to leave First Beach in a hurry.

Once they were safely at her home; she told Alice what she had learnt, adding the information to their list. Jacob had provided information including pale skin, yellow eyes, red eyes, vampire and the name 'Cullen'.

Alice reminded Bella of her experience the one time she met Dr Cullen; but contradicted that Dr Cullen was known to only be living with his wife and no one else. After much discussion, they pondered on one question; whether or not Dr Cullen was a vampire like Jacob said. Alice had likened him to the man in her dream.

There was no easy answer as they compared the little they knew about him to their knowledge on vampires. They gave up quickly, feeling silly about their suspicions. The rest of their weekend was uneventful; save for the circling questions and dead-end answers.

Edward and Jasper had been at the Cullen house when the girls decided to go to La Push on Saturday morning. They were trapped by the sun and Esme asked them to spend a little time keeping her company. In those few hours she learnt about Edward's skill in playing the piano.

When the clouds covered the sun again, the two ran to Bella's house and were unsettled to find the house empty. They quickly searched for the girls in town without success and ventured into the surrounding woods. Their panic was slowly getting out of control when they heard Bella's loud truck in the distance.

They followed the sound only to be stopped by the treaty line that divided the Quileute and Cullen territories. Once the truck crossed the line they followed it to Bella's home; eager to make sure that both girls were unharmed.

Shock was the dominating emotion when they listened to the girls' conversation after Bella shared the legends with Alice. Jasper noted that they were not as frightened as he thought they might be to learn that a local doctor was named and labelled a vampire.

Even though they did not voice it aloud to each other; Bella was deeply curios and Alice was frightened and accepting. They still had no intentions of sharing the information with anyone else. Edward guessed that the Cullens might decide to leave the area with the girls' growing suspicions; especially since they were named.

Jasper agreed, knowing that it might be the safest thing to do - for themselves and the girls. Below that thought was one which contradicted it.

 _'I don't think I can leave.'_

He thought to his brother. Edward didn't respond immediately but Jasper knew that he would also stay. Bella's draw to Edward was as strong as Alice's draw to him.

"No, I don't think we can leave."

Edward sighed after a long silent moment. They both ran back to the Cullen home for another update with their decision already made.


	13. Chapter 13

**Staying**

The Cullens and McCarty's were preparing for a long distance hunting trip when the two arrived.

Carlisle insisted that they join the family since the weather forecast was sunny for the next few days. Edward knew that Carlisle had something that had been weighing on his mind to discuss with them - although he didn't know what it was. Carlisle was already developing strong tactics to keep his thoughts hidden from Edward. The brothers reluctantly joined the Cullens in their Mercedes Benz, as they followed Rosalie and Emmett in the BMW.

Esme was surprised to find out none of the brothers drove. She decided it was important they learn and that Emmett would teach them. Carlisle agreed and offered them the opportunity to study whatever interested them, where ever and whenever they wanted. They briefly discussed the brothers' vampire behaviour with Esme suggesting they learn more human norms to fit in better around humans. All these and more trivial discussions filled the time of the drive. When they reached Renier, the group separated to find their kill.

When they gathered hours later, Edward thought it was time to let them know about the latest development with the girls' curiosity. As expected, the family was concerned. Rosalie was upset that the ignorant boy broke the treaty and that their secret was no longer safe. Carlisle was prepared to follow his family's lead in whatever they chose to do, within reason of course. His thoughts stopped when he tried to assess the brothers' resolute stance.

"You won't leave if we decide to, will you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No, we will stay."

Jasper was the one to confirm his suspicions. It was the first time he spoke whenever they discussed the girls.

"We haven't even discussed this. Why won't you come with us?"

Esme shot Carlisle an irritated look.

"My dear Esme, I don't think they can leave."

Carlisle answered when neither Edward nor Jasper replied. It was hard for them to see Esme sad.

"It's true, I have been thinking about this for a while now. I think they have found their mates in the human girls." He continued.

"WHAT?"

Rosalie was not happy to hear this. Although she voiced her question out loud, the brothers were equally stunned to hear of Carlisle's conclusion.

"They cannot stay away from them. I don't believe they have stayed close to them just for our safety. They wouldn't have been able to leave even after exposure; and I'm inclined to believe that is the reason they let the girls live even with what they saw."

"Perfect, absolutely perfect! What? Now they'll rob these girls of their lives to turn them into vampires? Carlisle, how can you sit there calmly and accept this?"

Rosalie threw a tantrum.

"This is not for me to accept or deny Rosalie. If it was, you know I'd be against taking a whole life. I only turned each of you at a point where you were dying."

Carlisle calmed her.

"We are not Cullen or McCarty. We respect what you have built. It is admirable; but we are not bound by the same rules that bind your existence. Never forget that Rosalie Hale."

Jasper clipped in annoyance. The statement was specifically to Rosalie and not meant for Emmett, Esme or Carlisle.

"What is that supposed to mean? You live with us. Carlisle and Esme already think of you as part of our family."

The blond beauty questioned. She was secretly pleased with the way the conversation was going. All her previous attempts to rile the brothers up and chase them out her family had failed. She had purposefully chosen her words in hopes the brothers would reject Esme and Carlisle.

"It is true Rosalie; we are grateful that you all have accepted us into your home and family. We did not only stay because it would have been impossible to leave the human girls as Carlisle said; but because we want to be part of what you have built here. However, we do not share the same history and burdens as you. We have walked this earth alone a long time. If it is true - as I am inclined to believe - that the human girls are our mates; we will take them."

Jasper replied with Edward in full agreement. Esme was secretly pleased. Her family's happiness came first.

"If you respect what we have built you should know to respect and value human life." Rosalie retorted.

"We know that, it is why we do not feed the same way. However, the situation is different. I know the regret Carlisle carries for the hurt Esme experienced while he had left her to live a human life; even after he knew she was his. Neither Jasper nor I will take the risk with our mates. If they will have us, we will make them our equals."

Edward threw Carlisle an apologetic glance for what he had said. He also made it clear that he wanted Bella to acceptance him first before taking her.

"I was afraid you might feel that way."

Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath.

The situation was uncomfortable for him. He knew that Edward was right about the regret he carried over the decision to leave Esme human. He had almost lost her and could not even begin to imagine what that loss would have done to him. He felt responsible for the abuse she suffered at the hands of her human husband before him and the longing that never left her eyes for the son she lost. She wouldn't have known such pain if he had acted sooner and kept her protected.

At the same time, he could not condone the brothers' intention to turn their mates when they had their good lives and health. He openly expressed his thoughts on the matter to his family. The reminder of her human life saddened Esme. She held Carlisle's hand in support as he spoke.

As much as she wouldn't change any human to vampire; she expressed that she was supportive of Jasper and Edward in whatever they chose to do. She told her shocked family that a human life - as in her case – did not guarantee happiness and longevity. She also stated that she didn't know of any mated vampire that was not happy or couldn't find peace in their existence when they had their mate close. A vampire life was much longer and as good as dead when one lost their mate. She didn't want to see Jasper or Edward experience that.

Emmett reminded about the treaty with the wolves. He briefly wondered whether the girls might turn out like him, without quarrel about being vampires. He didn't want to speak too much on the topic as it was something sensitive to Rosalie.

Annoyed with her family, Rosalie decided to challenge Edward and Jasper.

"I don't know what has gotten into Carlisle and Esme. Our family has always stood firm on the decision to change humans until you two came along. I'm fully against your intentions to ' _take'_ your mates as you say. Women are not objects. I suggest you give them a choice on the matter. Let them decide to be turned into this." She gestured to herself.

She wanted the brothers to let the girls know who and what they are; to pursue them and gain their favour over other men or boys. She hoped the girls would run away from them in fear when they learnt the truth.

"That sounds fair Rosalie," Esme agreed.

She had no doubt that the girls would respond to the mating call of the brothers. She knew this from the little she remembered of her own human life. It was a win-win situation. Rosalie would get the satisfaction of performing her test and the brothers would get their mates.

"Babe, you do realize this means the whole family will be exposed when they tell the human girls the truth. Are you sure about this?"

Emmett asked Rosalie.

"No, I'm sure; but it's better for the girls to be given a choice. None of us were afforded the opportunity."

"We must keep the Denali's and any other vampire from finding out that we have humans who know our secret in our town. The wolves might have a problem with you dating humans. We need to exercise caution, and that means no mistakes. You'll need to hunt more often and never again take human blood. It's important that your eyes turn full gold as soon as possible if the wolves will be asking questions."

Carlisle felt better knowing everyone's thoughts, and the obscure approval Rosalie gave unawares. He was grateful the discussion didn't turn into a fight and no one threatened to leave the family.

Later that night, Carlisle went to speak with Rosalie. He was proud of her for standing up for the girls and what she always believed to be her family's values. Rosalie was happy to be acknowledged and to make Carlisle proud once more. She had been feeling like the two brothers were slowly replacing her in the family.

Edward and Jasper discussed things in detail after another hunt; with Edward sharing the family's thoughts too. Jasper was concerned they would fail Rosalie's test. Alice was afraid of him. He felt it whenever she dreamed of him biting her. He knew a vampire whose mate had refused him in the South; back when he was a newborn. The results were disastrous.

Edward understood and heeded Carlisle's warning. They had to do things right because they stood to lose much more if they failed Rosalie's test. At the end of the next day, the vampires returned to Forks. The brothers were eager to see their girls. Warmth filled them when they thought of the girls as their mates.


	14. Chapter 14

While the vampires were away, the girls agreed to visit Forks Hospital to see Dr Cullen and check his features against their vampire list.

Bella had asked her father about Dr Cullen guardedly, and was shocked to hear Chief Swan speak highly of the good Doctor. It took a lot to impress her father. As per Alice, her father confirmed that the doctor lived only with his wife; whereas Jacob had said there was another couple with them. Alice couldn't sleep peacefully through the night while Jasper was away.

When Friday came, it marked the day of the school dance. Alice focused all her attention on the dance; seemingly to have forgotten about vampires and her dreams. The girls went to the dance together in Angela's car. Alice refused to ride in Bella's truck with them looking their best. They joined their lunch table group whom were mostly paired up for the dance and enjoyed themselves.

Spring break was uneventful.

Annoyed with her dreams and unanswered questions, Alice talked Bella into hiking through the woods surrounding their homes. The activity tired them and guaranteed Alice a dreamless sleep. Bella wasn't too keen - knowing her inability to keep upright on any surface, but joined.

The girls discovered a small meadow with a thick broken log in the woods; which quickly became a favourite spot. They usually sat there and talked about anything and everything. With senior year approaching, most of their conversations were about future plans. Alice wanted to study fashion design. Bella was undecided.

They discussed options for Alice's next car which she planned to get for herself as a birthday gift. She also wanted to have a joint party to celebrate their eighteenth birthday together. Bella only agreed provided Alice didn't invite the whole town.

Bella hurt her ankle while hiking on the last day before school reopened.

This gave the girls an opportunity to visit Forks Hospital.

Alice went along, complaining about Bella's truck the whole way. She was still afraid to see Dr Cullen again but stuck to the plan; which Bella's injury helped.

Carlisle knew to expect the two from Edward's call. He carefully examined Bella's ankle and wrapped it while he made casual conversation. He learnt that Bella didn't like that the whole town had known she was coming to live in Forks; including the doctor who didn't know her. She hated being the centre of attention; was inherently dangerous in gym class and hated attention from boys.

Alice sat quietly further away, with her chair by the door. She was observing Dr Cullen while Bella was engaged in conversation. On their drive from the hospital they added golden eyes, cold hard skin, beauty and melodic voice to their list. His golden eyes confirmed Jacob's story about him hunting animals instead of humans. They wished they could meet with Mrs Cullen to compare her to their list - but no one knew much about her. She rarely made an appearance in town.

Bella stayed two weeks at Alice's house to avoid walking up and down the stairs at her house, and stressing her ankle more. The last term of school was uneventful. Alice continued to have her dreams though she slept through them – with Jasper's help.

She had started warning Bella of when to skip gym to avoid injuries. These were from her dreams. It unsettled Bella sometimes but didn't frighten Alice. In fact, she liked being able to look after her friend. To Edward, however, her dreams had evolved. They took on a different tone when she saw future events, and had become more accurate. Jasper too could tell when she was in deep sleep dreaming and when she would _feel_ emotions based on future events.

Another wave of overly hopeful boys asked the two to prom; and they declined. They intended to go to the dance together as before.

Alice grew more restless from her dreams the week before prom; even with Jasper helping her sleep. Her dreams were pushing through - forcing her to know them. In one dream, she and Bella were dancing with boys at prom. She recognized her partner as the vampire in her dreams.

"How is that possible Alice? Are you sure it's him?" Bella had asked

"I'm sure it's him Bella. He doesn't hurt me in the dream."

"But he is dancing with you at prom – in Forks high gym room with everyone looking?" Bella followed

"Yes; you will also be dancing with a boy Bella." She reminded

"I don't dance Alice"

"In my dream you do"

Bella left the topic alone. It bothered her how that dream could be possible. She also thought that maybe it was just a normal dream, one that didn't mean anything. The more pressing thing was the second dream.

In it, Alice saw Bella laying on the floor dead while she was facing a menacing man in a room of mirrors.

The dreams frightened them because they didn't know how to interfere and change them like Alice had done before. They didn't know whether they should go to prom or cancel altogether. Alice was terrified of the menacing man, Bella dying and dancing with the vampire she feared. Bella debated with telling her parents about the dreams – in case they came true. Besides Alice, they were the only other people she knew cared whether she lived or not. On the other hand, she didn't want to betray Alice's secrets. She knew her mother would definitely insist that she move back to live with her, and possibly cut all contact with her friend. It was difficult to decide what to do.

They went through the motions preparing for prom. Chief Swan was happy the two were going together. He felt unprepared to deal with a dating daughter and hormonal boys. Alice suffered a dizzy spell in the bathroom after taking a shower. She recovered shaken and frightened. She didn't tell Bella or Charlie what had happened; instead pretended to be happy while they took pictures and left Bella's home. They had borrowed Angela's car again. She insisted on driving, and alarmed her friend when she took a turn away from the school road without an explanation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Meantime...**

The brothers had decided to wait until their eyes turned golden and they had practiced their restraint; before making themselves known to the girls.

They followed them throughout their days like before and spent nights watching them sleep. It was harder to keep away from them after they acknowledged what the girls meant to them; especially on the night of the school dance.

Edward had spent the hours growling viciously outside the school. The thoughts of the school boys about his Bella made him murderous and angry. It was good that Jasper was there to help with his subtle gift.

The two considered their own plans as they learnt more about the girls, and what they wanted to do after high school. They learnt to drive and improved on their _human_ mannerisms with Emmett and Esme's help. They practiced to move and fiddle like humans; to slow their speech and dress down to their pretend ages. Edward hated jeans. He still preferred dress pants.

He also found a Mr Jenks who helped them with paperwork to give them a human history. Jasper took on Carlisle's last name; he was to pretend to be the doctor's younger brother. Edward was to be Esme's younger brother - although he also had papers that made him Alice's cousin on her mother's side. Something about Alice's dreams made him think he might need to use that identity too.

The Cullens and McCarty's began to understand Jasper's difficult past when they finally saw his scars. He had to use his gift to relax them the one time he wore a short-sleeved shirt. The brothers still kept the family updated about what they learnt of the girls and their growing suspicions of vampire existence.

Rosalie was smug.

She thought she had won since the brothers had not made any move towards the girls as yet.

Edward had struggled to keep hidden while Carlisle examined Bella's ankle. He was grateful to Carlisle for talking to her, helping him calm enough to know she was not badly hurt.

When the girls stayed together at Alice's house, Edward had the opportunity to study Alice's dreams. Even the ones where Bella would fall or bruise herself in gym were difficult for him to watch. He liked Alice more for keeping Bella away from suffering those accidents.

The vampires were alarmed when Alice started dreaming about the room of mirrors. Upon examining her dram; Edward assessed that there was a pair of vampires running through the woods, and another three shortly after - chasing them. Alice couldn't see the vampires clearly because they moved at vampire speed. They were blurred colours to her human mind.

The family was on alert.

Edward and Jasper watched the girls more closely while Emmett and Rosalie patrolled the parameter of their territory.

The pair of vampires that passed through the Cullen territory showed up soon thereafter. Edward had caught their thoughts and called Emmett and Jasper. They went to meet them - leaving Rosalie and Esme to guard the girls. It was Peter and Charlotte; who were happy to meet their friends again.

At the Cullen home, the two explained they were running form three vampires who had decided to hunt them, unprovoked. They informed them that the nomads were two days behind

Jasper's first priority was Alice's safety; he did not want their friends to stay in Forks and lead the chasing nomads there. Edward convinced him that they had a better chance to get rid of the danger in their numbers.

Grateful, Peter and Charlotte stayed with the Cullens. During the time they waited for the nomads to arrive, they were shocked to learn of their friend's adopted lifestyle and coven rules for their territory. They also learnt about their human mates; which helped them understand why they hardly saw their friends over the two days with their coven.

Alice's dream in the early morning of prom day let them know to wait for the three nomads at the open field in the forest.

The group gathered there to wait for the nomads. Esme had stayed in Forks outside Bella's house, listening as the girls prepared for prom. The nomads didn't attack when they saw the group gathered to meet them; protecting Peter and Charlotte.

The dark skinned man who led the coven introduced himself as Laurent; and his companions as James and Victoria. The woman immediately started to retreat slowly - as her eyes wildly took in the vampires in front of her. James followed her lead silently, and the two sped away leaving Laurent by himself. Peter made quick work of destroying the lone vampire whom they believed to be the coven leader.

Edward confirmed he only heard thoughts of self-preservation from the two that ran; so they did not give chase. While Laurent burned, Jasper and Edward ran to be with the girls and relieve Esme. Peter and Charlotte left the area minutes thereafter. They needed to feed and knew the brothers were too preoccupied for their usual parting hunt.

The brothers' relief was short lived when Edward learnt that the danger hadn't passed. Alice had fainted before the girls finished getting ready for the dance. She insisted she was okay, and to drive when they left chief Swan's house.

They followed the girls closely as Alice drove the lone road away from town almost in a terrified trance. Bella was panicked because she could not get any clear response from her friend. Alice had _checked out_ while she speedily drove to the middle of nowhere; pushing Angela's Toyota as fast as it would go within her control. She turned into a dark, tree lined, gravel driveway and stopped the car moments later.

 _A/N The timing of events is slightly off ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Meeting_**

"Alice, please talk to me."

Bella begged after a minute of silence. She worked hard to keep her voice and anxiety controlled, as she scanned the darkness that surrounded them. Her fear was making it hard for her to breathe.

"I'm sorry Bella. All I can tell you is that we have to be here. We are safe here."

Alice stated confidently, reclining her seat back to seem relaxed while she was equally frightened.

"Where is here Alice?"

Bella asked, eyes squinting to see through the darkness hopelessly.

"I'm not sure Bella. We have to wait here. I saw it. Dr Cullen will come." Alice bit down the last few words.

"What do you mean-? when?"

"Earlier at your house, I-I saw something. It was like a remembering a dream or having one, I can't really explain it. I saw us drive here. We'll be at prom later...with them" She added.

Alice had left out the part which frightened her the most. She had seen the menacing man from her recent dreams taking her and Bella when they arrived at the school. Dr Cullen and the vampire from her childhood dreams chased after them. She knew he wanted to help her in that _dream._ In her terror, she saw an alternative way, one that didn't have the menacing man. She decided not to ignore it.

Bella's breath caught when she remembered who Alice was referring to; and how her friend reacted to Dr Cullen.

"So...are they picking us up here or are we picking them up? I still don't understand what you mean?"

Bella tried to make light of a very dangerous situation. She remembered everything her father had drilled into her about personal safety and not talking to strangers. She knew their behaviour and secrets were dangerous.

"I know Bella; I don't understand it either. I just know we have to be here. It feels ...right and _safe._ "

Bella didn't feel safe, but she chose not to cause a scene or leave Alice by herself wherever they were. She wouldn't know the way back home or to the school anyway. She decided that Alice would need her to remain calm and drive them home if anything happened. She thought about her hair-brained mother and constant father; hoping she will see them again. She questioned Alice's _feelings;_ wondering if her friend was suicidal or purposely searching for the vampire she dreamed of.

Just a few feet away, Emmett and Carlisle stood guard over the girls in the car to deter their hunters from attacking. The nomads were not too far. James and Victoria had run around Cullen territory and found the girls meadow. There, they also discovered Jasper and Edward's scents mixed with human scents of the girls. The golden-eyed vampires had suddenly provided James a more interesting hunt than Peter and Charlotte ever did; and he was intent on winning.

He had set his prize on their humans.

Two bends ahead on the dark driveway the girls were parked in, the rest of the vampires were listening to their conversation from inside the Cullen home. Edward and Jasper were changing into suits to accompany the girls to prom.

The situation forced them to introduce themselves sooner than they had planned.

Edward asked Esme and Carlisle to bring the girls to the house. He didn't want to frighten them further by meeting them out in the dark. Emmett carried Carlisle's car to the main road, from where his parents drove slowly back to their house. Their headlights startled the girls as they had not heard any noise from the approaching car. Carlisle stopped a few feet away and walked to the driver's side of the car parked in their driveway.

"Let me speak Bella" Alice warned her friend in a hush

"Excuse me, may we help you?"

Carlisle asked quietly leaning down to see inside the car. Alice sprang up, rolling down her window.

"Dr Cullen, we have been waiting for you." She plastered a big smile on her face. It was the first time she spoke to the doctor.

"What may I do for you ladies at this hour?" Carlisle asked with an expectant smile.

"Oh we have some things to talk about later. But for now, I believe you know where we may find our dates for prom."

Alice kept her smile wide although her heart sped faster and her palms were sweating. Carlisle was impressed. She maintained eye contact and her smile didn't falter once.

"If you'll let me pass you can follow me. My wife is in the car with me, our home is just ahead" Carlisle offered.

Alice agreed and moved the car to allow Carlisle to pass. They followed the Mercedes to the Cullen home.

"Alice!" Bella warned. She was confused and panicked.

"It's best to play hardball with Dr Cullen to get answers Bella. He didn't say he doesn't know anything about our dates for prom. He won't take us seriously if we act like sweet little naive girls."

The listening vampires chuckled.

Rosalie was upset at Carlisle's mistake and obvious encouragement of the situation.

The girls gasped as they took in Dr Cullen's home. It was big and even more beautiful with all the lights switched on from outside in. They followed Dr Cullen and the beautiful Mrs Cullen into the house nervously. Bella spared her parents a thought again; hoping that Jacob's stories were right and they were not going to be eaten.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Mrs Cullen, you can call me Esme."

Esme introduced herself just inside the door, offering them a handshake. The two girls noted her hard cold skin, beauty and golden eyes. They found her as non-threatening as the doctor.

"May I say, you both look very beautiful tonight. I hope you enjoy prom. Please come this way." She invited.

They followed Esme into the large living room, where the rest of the vampires were gathered.

Bella and Alice gasped when they took in the interior of the house, and the beautiful vampires spread around the living room. Rosalie and Emmett stood by the fireplace; Edward sat on the lone single chair in the room and Jasper stood against the back glass wall. He focused his gift to calm them.

Esme introduced the vampires to the humans. None approached the girls to shake hands. The girls were shocked to find that Dr Cullen had a big family no one had ever heard of; and that the two they had briefly met before were there too. Their hearts beat frantically, spreading fear into the room.

"Jasper, Edward, I believe you are already late for prom."

Carlisle spoke casually, drawing the girl's attention back to the brothers. They were scared, shocked and confused as the bothers approached them slowly and offered them their hands to take.

"I-how-I have q-questions"

Bella stuttered. Her eyes roamed wildly around the six vampires in the room, stopping at Edward frequently.

"We can ask on the way Bella. If we don't go now we'll miss prom and Charlie will know."

Alice was quick to answer. She wanted her answers more than Bella. Why she had dreams of Jasper; why would he bite her and how she got home from Port Angeles among others. She was uncomfortable asking in the _vampire lair,_ and wanted them to go out and be around a crowd of people.

Jasper sent her calm and stood in front of her waiting.

Alice gave him a once over, approving of his outfit and linked her hand around his arm. She knew she was a little frightened. The calm she felt confused her.

"I'm sure Edward will answer all your questions Bella. You are welcome to visit us anytime. However, I do agree with Alice; perhaps you should be going to prom."

Carlisle soothed.

Bella placed her small hand in Edward's and felt a spark rush up her arm to her chest. The shock startled her. She looked at Edward with wide questioning eyes and let him lead her out the door.

Esme had quietly taken a few pictures. She and Carlisle followed out the door and waved the four goodbye as they piled into Carlisle's Mercedes. Jasper pushed more calm towards the girls as Edward pulled the car out the driveway


	17. Chapter 17

**Prom**

Alice sat still on her seat behind Bella. She crossed her hands on her lap and kept her eyes there. Her mind was telling her she was afraid even as her body felt calm. Her nerves were strained as another one of her dreams was becoming reality.

Bella watched Edward's profile intently while he drove - happy that he wasn't looking at her. She thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His unruly hair looked soft and shiny. She had the urge to run her fingers through it. She was so absorbed in Edward that she startled when the car stopped and he exited the car.

They were already at the school. Edward and Jasper rounded to the girls' side of the car to open their doors for them.

"Aren't they going to say anything?"

Bella whispered the short moment she was alone with Alice in the car.

"More importantly - what do we tell everyone? I guess it's a good thing we don't have to back at school until September. "

Alice whispered back quickly.

They stopped talking when their doors swung open and let the brothers help them out. They were over an hour late. There was no one else outside in the parking lot. Edward and Jasper rigidly walked the girls towards the school gym; both scanning their surroundings constantly with their gifts.

Bella watched Edward's eyes narrow and turn into a constant scowl when they entered the gym. He led her to an empty table in a darker corner across the room. She only turned once to check that Alice was following. Jasper walked across to fetch the girls' drinks before joining them. He too seemed very uncomfortable to be there and Bella said as much.

"You don't seem very comfortable" Surprisingly, it was Edward who replied honestly.

"It is not easy." He agreed.

"So… you were already dressed to come here? How did you know you'd be coming with us?"

Bella started with the questions. Edward was watching her closely, studying her face. She mostly kept her eyes on the drink in her hands. She was still afraid

"We...have our ways."

Edward answered, distracted by the shape of her lips. The answer left Bella unsatisfied.

"Please, I'm very confused and this is scary. I'd like some answers, it's only fair."

Her annoyance was obvious.

"True, but perhaps not here." Jasper cautioned.

He let Edward know that the emotions and concentrated scent of blood was unsettling him through his thoughts. Edward let him know that James had followed them to the school. The female was not with him. It was not yet safe to be secluded with the girls. They spoke too quiet and fast for the girls to notice.

"There are two gazebo's outside. Is that alright?"

Alice asked, lifting her eyes to him for the first time since they seated.

"Sounds good"

Jasper immediately agreed, needing to get some fresh air for Alice's safety.

"This is safe, there's no one close to overhear."

Bella argued; she silently added that there were other people around in the gym to herself. Edward smiled, guessing correctly what she was thinking.

"It might be better for us if we sat outside, Bella."

Edward was ready to help her to her feet. He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. It felt natural, like he'd been saying it since the day he was born. She too liked hearing him call her name - like a soft caress. They held hands together as they walked outside to the small seating spaces created for the dance.

Jasper held out his hand for Alice to take. An electric current passed through both of them when their palms touched, almost knocking Alice to the floor. It was magnified by Jasper's gift. He revelled in the feel of it; a confirmation that Alice was indeed his to have. He was able to keep her upright as they followed after Edward and Bella.

The gazebos were placed in the small courtyard outside the gym and well lit. Edward kept constantly searching for James and Victoria's thoughts within the radius of his mental hearing. Jasper too extended his gift wide to detect the emotions of any vampire nearby. He made the human children sat at the nearest gazebo to the gym scatter; none felt comfortable to come near enough to overhear their conversation.

Bella and Alice noticed Lauren and Jessica watching them from outside the gym doors. They were glad and surprised the two didn't approach them. Bella turned to Jasper expectantly.

"We heard your car turn into our driveway and your conversation."

He hedged, watching a small crease form on her forehead as she tried to remember what she and Alice talked about.

"It was what you said to Carlisle. We changed into these clothes very fast." Jasper explained more.

He was intentionally telling half-truths, unsure how much the girls could handle. A small 'o' formed on Alice's lips.

"But how did you know it was you? I mean- how did you know to come with me and you with Alice?"

Bella asked. She was distracted by Edward's beauty under the lighting of the gazebo, and his intense stare. She couldn't remember clearly the questions she really wanted to ask.

"We are the only two single males at the house." Edward answered her. "Besides, I don't think we are wrong in our choices, do you disagree?"

Both girls blushed. The brothers agreed it was too soon to open the discussion about mating with them.

"Are you vampires?"

Bella's blush deepened when she blurt out the question - making Alice's eyes pop out her head.

"Yes"

Edward answered, eyes never leaving Bella's face. Jasper kept tabs on their emotions and told Edward.

"Your whole family?" She followed immediately, surprised that he answered honestly.

"Yes" He confirmed

"Was it you two in Port Angeles that day?"

Alice asked, feeling a little relieved that the brothers were forthcoming with the answers.

"Yes" Jasper answered quietly

"Wha-How...those men?"

Bella didn't know how to ask what she wanted to. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer.

"We both apologize that we scared you as much as they. It was never our intention. We were caught up in the moment, seeing as how we found them intent on hurting you."

Edward spoke, unsure what it was that Bella was asking exactly and how much to tell.

"You hurt them."

She quietly stated. She was unsure how to feel, sitting with vampires that killed the men who almost raped and killed her and Alice. She thought that they may have even drank their blood. It didn't sit right with her to feel a little safer and better knowing that the men couldn't hurt anyone ever again; but that was exactly how she felt. She wondered if that made her a bad person.

Edward almost screamed as he watched the different emotions pass on her face while they gave her moment to think. Both he and Jasper didn't know what to make of her statement.

"How did we get home?" Alice asked.

"We brought you to your homes and laid you to sleep."

Jasper answered in another half-truth. He was suddenly unsure how this information would be received. A moment of silence passed before Bella spoke.

"Thank you, f-for that night."

She gave them a small smile. The brothers breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you know where we live then?" Alice asked, at Jasper's nod she followed; "How long have you known?"

"We arrived in these parts in January. We have known about both of you since then."

"Where are you from?" - "What do you know about us?" The girls' questions overlapped.

"We travelled together everywhere for a long time before coming here. Once we found you two, we started learning what we could about you." Edward went on to tell them a few things he was certain wouldn't offend either of them.

"How old are you exactly - you said that you travelled together a long time?"

Bella asked next. Edward and Jasper agreed that she had a knack for asking questions they wished to address much later. Edward told Jasper all that Alice was thinking while they sat there.

"In human years I am seventeen. Jasper is nineteen" Edward hedged

"And in vampire years?" she pressed.

"They are playing the last two songs before the dance is over. Will you dance with me?"

Edward side stepped the question.

Bella blushed, refusing to dance. She didn't want to embarrass herself when she could barely walk on a flat surface without tripping. Edward proved to be quite persistent. He led her back inside the gym and they danced together. She relaxed when she noticed how expertly Edward led her and began to enjoy dancing with him. Their eyes never left each other. She was drowning in his eyes as she burned with endless questions about him. They didn't notice Jasper and Alice claim their spot on the dance floor; also wondrously staring at each other.

All too soon, they led the girls outside to leave. Edward had caught James' thoughts at the edge of his mental hearing radius. They were pressed to get the girls to safety. He peeled off the parking lot, racing to get within the safety of the Cullen home before James and Victoria cut them off. He did not doubt that they could protect the girls with Jasper - only unwilling to risk them being injured. A vampire fight was no place for fragile humans to be close to.

"Bella, Alice, would you mind staying at our home tonight?"

Jasper asked as though he read Edward's mind.

"You will have full use of our quarters and your privacy of course."

"Why?"

Alice was suddenly alarmed. She hadn't dreamed of this.

"There are others of our kind nearby who would not hesitate to hurt you if we left you unprotected."

Edward answered carefully

"Why? - Why-us?"

"We are to blame for that and we apologize, again. They became aware of our interest in both of you."

Jasper explained. Silence. The only sound was the hum of the speeding car.

"I guess we can't even go home to get overnight bags can we?"

Bella asked, noticing the speed the car was travelling at. Edward took her hand and shook his head _'no'_.

"Promise to explain?" She asked him.

"Yes, we'll explain more. Right now we need to have you in the safety of our home. Our family will help keep you safe."

Bella nodded, determining her father would assume she was at Alice's.

Alice nodded at Japer, agreeing to their suggestion. The girls had lots more questions to ask. The evening's events and emotions were starting to wear them down. They had also learnt more than they hoped about their vampire rescuers and their minds needed time to process everything. They couldn't argue against any plan to keep them safe and close to the answers they sought. Jasper was subtly making them agreeable too.

They arrived at the Cullen home much quicker. The brothers brought the girls to the third floor of the house and to their separate rooms without anyone else in sight. They were nervous, both thinking they should share one room but never voiced their thoughts. They each showered and changed into their vampires t-shirts in private; before the brothers ran upstairs to wish them a good night.

All the while they were both thinking how stupid and overly trusting their actions were. They also silently prayed that they wake up whole the next day with the risk they were taking. This slight fear was overshadowed by their growing curiosity and feelings for their vampires. They were both experiencing their first crush and love. Their teenage hormonal make-up demanded that they behave a little reckless. Jasper put the girls to sleep quickly with his gift.

They joined the family in the living room to discuss the nomads who had been circling the Cullen territory looking for a way to get to the girls. As it were, James knew they had the girls at the house and he was furious.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Waking_**

Bella woke to find Edward in the room. He stood with his back to her, looking out the glass wall.

Minutes passed with neither of them saying anything. Bella just watched him; taking in his height, broad shoulders, strong arms and long legs. She blushed at her thoughts about his rear. Mostly she just looked at his hair. She wondered what her father would think if he knew where she had spent the night in passing. On the other hand, she imagined her mother grilling her to share all the details in animated excitement.

Edward was watching her profile on the glass wall and listening to her heartbeat as her eyes roamed over him.

"Good morning Bella, I hope you slept well." Edward greeted

"Hi"

"When you're ready, please come downstairs to have breakfast. There are some clothes on the bed for you to change in."

He pointed to the side of the bed and turned to leave the room.

"W-wait! Where's Alice?"

"She is still asleep."

Bella knew that Alice would not wake up until the minute she couldn't sleep in any longer. She nodded, and watched Edward leave the room.

She stayed on the bed a few more minutes studying Edward's room as memories of the previous night replayed in her mind. The large four poster bed took up the centre of the room. There was a bookshelf and a black leather couch on one side. A large painting of a young couple hung high over the couch on the wall. Bella walked closer to the painting and stared at it.

The man in the painting looked just like Edward, though he had black hair. The woman was very beautiful, her hair colour the same as Edwards. She had striking green eyes that bore at her from the painting.

Bella wondered if that was Edward and _maybe_ his former wife? Or his parents? relatives? Annoyed with more questions she disappeared to the large bathroom to freshen up. Her mind created many possible lives Edward may have led in his long vampire life. She imagined he had been with many women and had to watch them die while he lived on. She had assessed that the painting on the wall was from the late eighteenth century - _thanks to Alice's fashion lessons_ \- so Edward had at least lived that long. Her heart sank when she imagined the perfect and beautiful ladies he must have known and how she couldn't compare.

Her thoughts were brought to a halt at the dress laid out for her to wear on the bed. It was a deep blue, slim fit stretch silk dress that came to just below her knees. She could wear it with the heels she wore the previous night; thankfully they were a reasonable height. After she dressed she walked to the large mirror off the side of Edward's cupboards to look at herself.

She smiled silly.

The outfit made her look a few years older, more ladylike. All that was missing was elbow length gloves and a large designer hat with feathers and a net. She shook her thoughts away deciding to at least make the bed she had slept in. Her small clutch bag was on the desk. She put on a little make up and ran her fingers through her hair – decidedly keeping her loose curls in.

Her eyes darted to the painting in the room again. She was satisfied with the way she looked - _all ladylike_ \- and hoped the woman in the painting approved too. After that thought, she realized she was just passing time to avoid dealing with everything outside the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, she decided to get it over with.

She was already too involved.

With careful concentration, she descended the stairs.

Alice woke up shortly after her friend. She rolled to the side and watched the cloudy Forks sky through the glass wall. She felt well rested. A good night's sleep was a luxury to her. She took a moment to remember her mom's face and smiled. Jasper walked in the room after a quiet knock.

"I heard you wake, would you like anything?"

He asked nervously, still standing at the door.

"No thanks. Is Bella alright?"

Alice asked, without turning to look at him. It was strange how comfortable she felt knowing she was in a vampire house.

"Yes, she is awake. Esme laid out some changing clothes for you if you like. She has also made breakfast." Jasper made no further move into the room.

"Thank you, tell her I said thanks. I'm going to sit like this for a moment, do you mind?"

She asked, wondering if she was expected downstairs for breakfast.

"Take all the time you need." Jasper excused himself and left.

Alice jumped off the bed when she had exhausted all the memories of her parents she could recall in her mind. She first walked over to the cream couch to examine the outfit she was borrowing. Excitement filled her when she lifted the silk full skirted purple dress with a thick waist. It was a classic 1950's style and obviously expensive considering its weight and materials. Alice happily showered quickly and put the dress on. She put on a little make up, her black heels and tied her hair in a simple french twist.

When she was ready, she headed downstairs.

Esme was impressed with the way the girls wore her dresses. Alice's was slightly bigger but still made her look cute. She greeted them each at the bottom of the stairs and led them to the dining room to eat the buffet breakfast she had made. The girls were happy to see each other unharmed, thanking Esme for the clothes.

She excused herself while they ate.

"We must take back Angela's car today."

Alice commented offhandedly

"Yea; I wanted to talk to Edward some more."

Bella's tell-tale blush covered her cheeks. Alice smiled knowingly at her.

"It's not that Alice! I just want to know what he meant about the others who want to hurt us"

Bella defended, though her blush deepened.

"Always the cop's daughter" Alice replied in a sing song.

They continued to talk about trivial things until they were full. Esme appeared to take their plated to the kitchen, declining their offer to clean up. The rest of the vampires were in the living room waiting for them.

Emmett was vibrating with excitement at the two. He had noticed a few of Bella's balance mishaps and was just waiting for the next one. Alice's dreams were another source of his excitement. Carlisle and Esme were welcoming and warm towards the girls.

Rosalie barely looked at them. She was annoyed at their acceptance of vampire existence and the brothers' interest in them. Edward and Jasper sat on opposite ends of the love seat, leaving space for the girls to sit between them. They blushed shyly when they walked to sit there. Esme clutched Carlisle's arm. She was vibrating with excitement and hope for the two young men she had already claimed as hers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Explanations**

Edward started by telling the girls a little about Jasper and himself; the Cullens, and McCarty's. He shared the bare facts.

Carlisle decided to tell the girls the part of his family story when the agreed to a treaty with the Quileute. He wanted to ease them and assure them that they did not harm humans.

Bella and Alice were shocked to learn that he was at least over a hundred years old to have met Jacob's great grandfather.

"Are there still werewolves?"

Bella asked. She wondered if they too lived forever like vampires.

"The tribe has shape-shifters, they are not true werewolves. And yes, they do still exist."

Edward answered her studying her face. He did not wish to scare her, but had no desire to keep the truth form her either.

Carlisle confirmed the Quileute legend true when Bella asked. He was pleased they felt comfortable enough to sit with six vampires and participate in conversation.

Jasper felt the same. He told the girls about the nomads' who were a danger to them. He spoke slowly, monitoring the girl's emotions and explained all details; the reason they were hunted and the nomad's repeated attempts to enter the area.

"We have been guarding you since we learnt of their intentions." He stated.

A chill ran up Bella's arm. She knew what would happen if the nomads were caught. She looked at Carlisle, Esme and the beautiful Rosalie – wondering how they lived with killing others. Alice was frozen in place. She kept remembering her dream about the room of mirrors while Jasper spoke. As Edward watched her thoughts; he saw that it was James with the girls in the room of mirrors. He was dressed the same as they last saw him.

Suddenly, he asked Alice to repeat her dream over and over, trying to catch any more clues.

"May you repeat what you were thinking a moment ago Alice, I will explain."

He asked. Alice did as she was asked curiously. She repeated the parts she remembered several times, as slow as she could.

When he gave up, Bella beat Alice at asking him to explain the strange request. Edward told the girls about his' and Jasper's abilities. They were shocked. Alice took comfort in that everyone's thoughts were open to Edward too; it helped her quickly accept and make peace with his invasive gift.

Bella questioned her unique immunity to Edward's ability, even as she was grateful for it.

"We are not sure why I cannot hear your thoughts Bella. I like the peace it affords me even as it frustrates at times." Edward explained. She blushed.

 _'_ _Perhaps it is a dormant gift Edward, have you thought of that?'_

Carlisle asked him in thought.

Edward shook his head subtly to say _'no'_. He was instantly more curious about his mate from what Carlisle suggested. The infinite possibilities of what the gift might be and whether he would never be able to hear her mind would become a new fixation of his for a long time, as was anything new he learnt.

Alice was excited and afraid when the vampires discussed her gift of dreams. She confessed some of the dreams that had come true, and confirmed some that Edward had seen while she slept. She felt a great sense of relief that someone else could confirm things she saw. She smiled at Edward, feeling like she had someone to talk to besides Bella.

The girls were shocked to learn that Alice's dreams had helped the vampires with the nomads twice before. At first when the group knew to go to the field to meet the nomads; and a second time early that morning - while the girls slept.

"Edward saw from your dream that they would attempt to enter the area from the east and the west separately. Edward and I chased the male. He led us South, away from Forks. Emmett and his Rosalie chased after the female. The two met up and managed to outrun us further South."

Jasper explained in irritation at their failure to capture the nomads. The girls listened in shocked silence.

"Carlisle and Esme stayed with you both."

He added to assure them that they were protected.

It was Alice's dream that helped them know James and Victoria had separated and were coming back to their territory. Their intention had been to cause confusion so that one of them could get past the girls' protectors. Edward hated that somehow they knew to stay just outside his hearing range and had escaped them yet again.

Jasper expressed his suspicion; that they may have a stronger sense of self-preservation; maybe even an ability to help them escape capture. While listening to their discussion, Bella asked about her father and Alice's gradma' safety.

Edward held her tighter to his side reflexively in comfort. Esme beamed when she leaned into him without hesitation. It was clear to her that Bella cared for the people she loved. At the same time Bella asked, Alice remembered the dream of her grandma's funeral. Her eyes shot up to Edward, as she silently hoped he wouldn't mention it.

Esme offered to watch over Alice's grandma and Carlisle asked Rosalie to watch over Chief Swan.

The blond beauty agreed with a sharp nod. She wouldn't stand by and watch an innocent human life lost to a vampire. She did however; let Edward know that she wasn't doing it for him, Bella or Carlisle with her thoughts.

Carlisle had asked her specifically for that reason, knowing that she wouldn't be happy guarding the girls or chasing the nomads. Bella and Alice had noticed her unwelcoming demeanour and wondered why she agreed to help. Both had been stealing glances at her. Her looks overwhelmed them. They felt very plain sitting in the same room with her.

Carlisle and Emmett were to help Jasper and Edward rid of Victoria and James.

When planning talk died down, Jasper took Alice's hand and led her up to his room. She blushed in embarrassment wondering what everyone thought of her being alone with Jasper in his room. When he let go of her hand there, she went to stand by the glass wall nervously - looking outside.

"I heard you wanted to return your friend's car and thought you might like to gather your things."

Jasper stated.

"Uhm, yeah."

Alice answered dejectedly. She was full of curiosity about him. She felt excited, disappointed, hopeful, scared, eager and peaceful - all at once. Jasper stared at her in wonder. She was one of few humans who could feel so much. He wished he knew what she had been thinking at that moment.

Alice walked straight to his cupboard and took one of his suit covers and a hanger. She packed her dress away expertly, and put her make-up and hair pins in her handbag. Jasper smiled, Alice was a bit messy. He liked that her things were all over his room. He carried the bag for her when she was finished. Edward had packed Bella's things similarly and was waiting by the car while Bella spoke with Esme about human food in the kitchen.

The bothers followed the girls to Bella's house first. Charlie had gone fishing again and wouldn't be back till the next day. Bella changed out of the dress and heels. She packed some changing clothes, planning to stay at Alice's and left her father a note.

She flushed with embarrassment when she found Edward and Jasper looking at her childhood photo's in the living room which Charlie refused to put away. Alice was happily talking them through each of Bella's growing years with each photo.

They went to Alice's house next.

Her grandma was home so the brothers didn't enter. She whirled through the house changing into more comfortable clothes and shyly asked Bella if she thought their vampires would mind them spending another night at the Cullen house.

Bella swallowed loudly. She brought up Rosalie's obvious dislike of them and that her note to Charlie said she'd be at Alice's. Neither statement answered Alice's question. Suddenly, she leaned out her bedroom window and called for Jasper.

"Jasper, please come in here"

The blond vampire appeared just inside her window in a moment, startling Bella. He was smiling, anticipating Alice's question.

"Are we sleeping over again? Since we're under your protection and all?"

"That would make things easier, if you will."

He answered calmly. Both girls blushed and Alice sent him away.

She packed unhappily; telling Bella she didn't have anything remotely suitable for a stay over with a boy. Bella was embarrassed when Alice mentioned they needed to go shopping for unmentionables - _just in case_ \- especially since she suspected the brothers could hear their conversation from outside.

Alice took forever to finish packing. She went through her cupboards and drawers twice. Her overnight bag looked like she was leaving for a week. She kissed her gran goodbye, telling her she was staying with Bella.

They drove to Angela's to return her car. Angela's eyes grew large when she took in the Mercedes waiting for her friends. She was curious but didn't ask any questions. Instead, she told the two they had looked beautiful at prom the night before. They complimented her too even though they hadn't really seen her. She warned them about the gossip around town just before they left.

"I guess we should expect it"

Bella commented as the two joined the bothers' in the car.

"Yea, my grandma won't bother me. How will Charlie take it? You know he'll know by Monday." Alice asked

"I'll play it by the ear," Bella shrugged.

She truly didn't know how her father would react to the news.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Meadow**

"Where are we going?"

Bella asked Edward, seeing as they were headed out of Forks.

"There's a beautiful place I wanted to show you. Do you mind?" He asked.

"No"

Bella's answer was too quick, making Alice giggle. The four left the car on the side of a dead-end road. After much convincing, the brothers carried the girls to a meadow deep in the woods. Both the girls had vertigo from the run.

"I apologize; perhaps we should have run a little slower."

Edward apologized, worried for Bella. She was slightly green and struggling to calm herself.

"You should have" she snapped.

"I have never run with a human Bella, please accept my apology. In fact, I have never been close to any human. You are the first."

He apologized again. Bella's mind stopped at the information.

"What about the-the painting in your room?"

She blurted before she could stop herself. Alice and Jasper had walked a small distance ahead.

"My parents" Edward's eyes grew sad. "I carried a picture of them for a long time. It was withered when I showed it to Esme. She commissioned the painting as a gift to me."

Bella felt bad for all her thoughts about the woman in the painting, Edward's mother. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but Edward was closed off with his back to her. She followed him silently until they broke through the trees to where Alice and Jasper sat.

"You should have put your head between your legs. It works faster - keeps the food down." Alice said when the two joined them.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind. It's beautiful here"

Bella's eyes took in the perfect circular meadow with blossoming flowers.

"I hoped you'd like it."

Edward smiled, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Bella looked away shyly to hide her blush. His hand was cold but the effect totally the opposite. It sent warm shivers down her spine to her stomach.

"You know you didn't answer my question last night."

She accused the two brothers, reminding them how evasive they had been with details about their lives. They both took turns telling the girls about themselves. They told them everything, even though they glossed over details of their human hunts and vampire wars of the South. The girls listened in quiet shock. They were saddened, frightened, disgusted, impressed and happy at the right parts through the story.

"Why - and don't take this the wrong way - but why are you telling us this?"

Alice asked when it was clear they were done with their story.

"I want you to know me Alice"

Jasper looked into her big black eyes and willed her to understand how important it was to him that she did.

Bella dropped her eyes to her hands. It was clear Jasper liked Alice very much and that moment was private. She stole a glance at Edward, wondering if he looked at her the same way. Edward was staring at her intently.

He couldn't hear her thoughts but was learning to read her face. He had watched differing emotions flirt across her face while she listened to their story. A part of Edward wished he had been a better man for Bella. Maybe still a human, or perhaps like Carlisle from the very beginning of his vampire life. He hoped against all hope that Esme had been right; and that Bella would accept him just as he is, faults and all.

The important thing was that he was doing his best to be the best man for her, Esme had said. Bella's hunger made itself known around the quiet forest and the group laughed.

"Forgive us, we forgot that you have to feed." Jasper apologized.

The brothers ran slower back to the car. Edward was concerned there would be no food for the girls at the Cullen home. Alice offered to order a delivery or for Bella to cook instead of risking a drive to Seattle. She made it clear they would not eat food from the local diner.

Esme was happy to see the girls again. She managed a quick lunch for the two while they talked with her in the kitchen. She filled in the missed details of her story for the girls. Their hearts went out to her. Alice shared the passing of her parents with Esme, and Bella shared that she had been more of a parent with her parents as far back as she could remember.

After lunch, they found the bothers in their study and stayed there with them. Bella was engrossed in a copy of Wuthering Heights with Edward reading over her shoulder. Alice took over the entire desk designing outfits and Jasper sat in the corner chair with a book about the civil war. They talked more about the brother's vampire lives, myths, rules and challenges.

Rosalie sat annoyed with Emmett in the games room. Carlisle and Esme were in their study pretending to read while listening to the conversation above their floor shamelessly. It was exciting to them to have a full house of happy children. They had already accepted Bella and Alice; and were prepared to do whatever they can to help them transition well into a vampire existence.

Emmett joined the girls while they ate dinner. They relaxed around him once he opened his mouth and made them laugh. He teased Bella about her clumsiness and named Alice 'Pixie'. Emmett had welcomed Edward and Jasper as true brothers from the beginning. He felt the same about Alice and Bella as true little sisters too, and had been dying to spend a little time with them.

Alice asked Jasper whether she had any interesting dreams the next morning, which she hadn't.

The girls spent Sunday afternoon learning more about Carlisle's history with him. Later that evening, the brothers drove them home and stayed with them overnight. The next few weeks were spent the same way, quiet and without danger from the nomads or Alice's alarming dreams.

Both girls enjoyed spending time with their vampires, though no one had expressed their true feelings. Jasper knew of course; and from his thoughts, so did Edward.

Bella had disappeared to Esme and Carlisle's study with them a few times. They didn't speak aloud or think of anything significant while she was there. The only way Edward knew they were hiding something was from their smiles and Esme's escalating good mood.

Emmett insisted on a long-distance hunting trip with Edward one weekend. Carlisle and Esme encouraged him to go. Jasper joined although without knowledge of the reason behind the other's emotions. He too, swore to keep Bella safe until he returned. Esme even insisted to have her visit at the house until he returned.

Alice was overly excited when she learnt of the secret Bella, the Cullens and McCarty's had been hiding. While the boys were out hunting, she turned into a tornado in the Cullen living room. Jasper was at her back and call following orders - hanging things, moving furniture around and lifting her up. Esme had received a delivery that kept her busy in the garage. She cleaned and polished it inside and out. Rosalie joined her only to help tune it and disappeared under her car as always.

When everything was ready; Carlisle brought the delivery into the living room, opposite the seating area. After Alice was satisfied with her work in the living room, she started working on Bella. Hours later, both girls walked downstairs looking their best just as Emmett and Edward returned.

Emmett had forced Edward to jump through the window to his room and only join everyone when he had showered. He obliged, listening to the strange thoughts inside the house. Bella's scent was stronger to him than usual since he'd been away for almost two days. He welcomed the burn, knowing she was safe and just a few stairs down. Once showered and dressed in the outfit Alice laid out for him, he made his way to the living room.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Distant_**

Rosalie linked her arm around Edward's when he passed the first floor and both walked together at a human pace down the stairs.

She wore a blood red mini dress with long black boots that came over her knees. Her make-up and hair was perfect. Bella's self-confidence took a plunge to the negative when she spotted them walking together. Rosalie looked perfect by Edward's side. Her beauty matched his, and the smile on his face spelled happiness and pride. Bella was looking at them as an outsider and it hurt.

It didn't matter that Edward only had eyes for her and was smiling at her. Rosalie smirked, she had achieved what she set out to do; make Bella feel insecure and very much like she didn't belong.

Edward freed his hand and embraced Bella, kissing her on the forehead. The whole family greeted him with birthday wishes which shocked him. He was focused on them and missed Bella's upset as she fought her tears back. Jasper helped her compose herself quickly with his gift as they presented Edward with the baby grand piano that was newly added to the living room. It was a gift from everyone present and Bella's idea. Esme and Carlisle were its previous owners.

Edward swallowed his choking emotions as he accepted the gift. Rosalie presented him with sheet music of timeless classics. He was surprised by her gift and hugged her with his free arm. His other hand held onto Bella's waist possessively. He dragged her to the piano chair and started playing with the keys. They all listened and sang along with Edward playing a few simple songs. He was the happiest he ever remembered being as a vampire; and loved Bella more for her thoughtfulness.

Bella's thoughts didn't let go of the picture perfect Rosalie and Edward. After she had changed for the night, she slipped under the covers of her small bed. Edward wrapped her with their _'blanket'_ and lay next to her.

"Is something the matter Bella?"

He asked quietly.

Chief Swan was yet to go to bed for the night. He didn't know about the vampire who spent nights in his daughter's room, or her doing the same. He didn't know she had already lost her heart to a boy. Whenever Bella wasn't home on weekends, he assumed she was with Alice, believing the notes she always left. He liked it; to him it was better than leaving her alone in the house while he went fishing.

"No" Bella shook her head.

She was distant, making Edward desperate to know what she was thinking.

He thanked her again for his birthday gift and told her he hadn't celebrated the day since he became vampire. He had completely blocked the date from his mind. Bella listened. She always liked listening to him talk. His voice was beautiful and soothing.

She wondered why he was there, with her, in her small room. The real reason why and whether he'd disappear as soon as the nomads were taken care of. Gaining no response for her, Edward started playing with her hair. He brushed his fingers gently through her thick mane.

He had never allowed himself to do that before. Bella's hummed and she let out a moan of pleasure. The act was very sensual and the most contact Edward had ever had with her besides holding hands or kissing her forehead. Encouraged, Edward continued to massage her scalp, neck and shoulders. Bella relaxed enough to fall asleep.

Edward was pleased with himself; even though he knew she was keeping something form him. His frustration with her silent mind was at its all-time peak. He tucked her securely in his arms and settled in for a long night.

Jasper had listened to Alice prattle on about anything and everything. She usually sat on her bed before sleep and they talked for hours until she was too tired to stay up any longer. He loved her cheerfulness and inability to stop talking for any length of time. She was his opposite. He was calm and reserved. She had a beautiful heart, always looking to keep the people close to her happy and safe. She always told him the truth about her feelings, hopes and fears. She was his tiny bundle of joy and he planned to treasure her for eternity.

That night Alice had explained Bella's feelings to Jasper. She expressed her own feelings of inferiority around the vampires. Jasper listened to her complain about not having big enough breasts, or girly curves at all. She hated her plain hair; and in comparison, Rosalie was a goddess without personality. She finished her rant making Jasper laugh.

"Alice, you're beautiful to me. You're perfect. I wouldn't change a single hair on your head."

Jasper comforted, wrapping her in a bubble of love with his gift.

"Thank you Jasper, you're very sweet."

Alice absorbed the butterfly emotions and settled in to sleep feeling better about herself. Jasper kept the feeling constant through the night. When morning came Jasper and Alice went to Bella's house.

Bella was catching up with the cleaning and laundry she had been ignoring in favour of spending all her time with Edward. He was helping her clean at vampire speed, which she found annoying.

"Could you stop doing that?"

She snapped, stopping him midstride. He had finished cleaning up the top floor in less than five minutes; packed up cupboards, cleaned the floors and washed the bathroom wall and shower.

"I'm only trying to help Bella." He replied, confused

"I know, but just...stop!"

Bella walked past all of them to the living room.

"May I ask why?"

Edward asked, still confused.

Alice and Jasper were quietly watching the show. The two hadn't even had a chance to say hello.

"Because!" Bella blew up.

"Sometimes a little manual labour is all a girl needs, and I need this. Don't help! Stop being so damn helpful with your perfectly delivered lines, and super speed and super strength and head massages that make me feel like...like...ugh!"

She stormed upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind her. The three downstairs stood stunned and didn't speak a whole minute after the door slam.

"I'll go speak to her. You two, finish up here"

Alice ordered them to finish cleaning and doing the laundry.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Mates_**

"Bella?" Alice entered the room carefully.

"I really, really want to be left alone Alice."

Bella groaned hopelessly. It wasn't like Alice to leave her alone when she was upset.

"Ok. I'll just sit here and not say anything. You can pretend I'm not here."

Alice perched herself on the desk and tried her hardest to stay quiet. Jasper smiled indulgently to himself downstairs, counting the minutes to when Alice would fail her promise. Two and half minutes passed before Alice sighed loudly.

"I liked what we did for Edward yesterday. I wish Jasper could remember the date he was born so we can celebrate his birthday too."

She said longingly

"Alice" Bella groaned.

"We could always just choose a day and make it stick you know. I mean; the celebration is about life and he is alive, in his way."

She continued as though Bella hadn't said anything.

"Alice!" Bella warned.

"Come on Bella, help me think. Help me pick a special day for Jasper. He looks like a January man - no maybe March -"

Alice bounced onto Bella's bed excitedly.

"Get out Alice. I said I needed to be alone. For once, respect that. I can't deal with your happy mood, and Jasper's happiness about your happiness and Edward. I don't want to hear about vampires or dreams today. I just want to be left alone."

Bella snapped. She pushed her friend out the door and shut it closed.

Jasper and an upset Alice left Edward at Bella's. He finished doing the laundry and made Bella lunch with a permanent look of disgust on his face.

Bella stayed still and locked up in her room past midday. She had thought about things, fallen asleep and woke to thinking again.

Edward stayed seated at the kitchen table when he heard her footsteps descending the stairs. She passed him in silence, searching for something to eat. She was surprised when she found a full plate of Pasta alfredo in the microwave. She took it out and sat at the table opposite Edward. After tasting the food, she nodded to herself and ate. She washed her dish afterwards, wrote a thank you note and stuck it on the microwave door before going back to her room.

Edward didn't follow. He was satisfied with the note and let her be.

Alice called Edward to check on Bella in the late afternoon. She was over her upset and was now worried about her friend. She had spent the day with Jasper at their log in the woods behind her house. Jasper had wrapped her in a love bubble again, which she was quickly getting addicted to.

Feeling secure, Alice had bravely asked him about the emotions he pushed towards her.

"It's the way I feel about you, Alice. A dose your tiny body can handle. There is more; much more I feel deep inside."

Jasper had answered honestly.

"It's not like a teenage crush is it?" Alice asked

"No it is not my Alice. Vampires only ever find one mate, one love. You are mine - my love. I didn't even know I had found you when I did, Carlisle made me see it. That is the reason I can't stay away from you Alice, the reason I can't leave you unprotected."

"So, are we like dating?" Alice tried to make light of the heavy conversation.

"In human terms perhaps; I understand it would be like dating. In vampire terms it's much stronger, more permanent."

Jasper swallowed loudly, anxious to know how Alice will receive the news. He felt a spike of panic and anxiety from her.

"I'm frightening you." He stated.

"I-It's overwhelming. I mean it's not like I'm interested in anyone else. I'm just...it's just knowing...that this is it - you know"

Alice was hyperventilating. Jasper's heart broke. He didn't want to tell her she had a choice. Everything in him fought him from saying what he did next.

"You can refuse me if you wish"

He sucked in a deep breath. Fire burned his unbeating heart, promising to disintegrate it from stone to nothing. Jasper knew he would surely die this time.

"I already like you Jasper. I think we're connected in some way. I have always dreamt about you Jasper, since I was little. It's strange because in my dreams you always bit me. I never thought you could like me. I thought you'd kill me the moment I met you. And now, I don't know..."

"I could never hurt you Alice"

"Well, that's just perfect then."

Alice had reached her limit for heavy emotional talk.

"We should go shopping. I want to go shopping Jasper." she pulled her puppy dog look on him.

"Soon, I promise my one. You know why we can't go."

"But I haven't had any dreams lately."

Alice argued half-heartedly. Jasper let her use him as a life size doll the rest of the afternoon to try out her new ideas.

Edward stood outside the Swan home under Bella's bedroom window when her father returned from work. Chief Swan made a sandwich, watched a repeat of the game on TV and went to bed after checking on Bella. She claimed to be feeling unwell to send her father away.

Edward was at a loss. He remembered Jasper's warning about a mate's refusal. It frightened him. He thought about what he'd do if Bella turned him away. He was decided to leave and go far away from Forks and never return. Even then, he knew that wouldn't be enough to hold him together. A small part of him wondered whether he and Jasper had been overly accommodating. Vampires claimed their mates and changed them instantly, especially in the face of danger. He wondered whether Carlisle Cullen's family's ways were fruitless and would end up costing them their mates. At the same time another part of him argued against forcing Bella to be with him. He was torn.

He didn't go inside to stay with Bella that night, choosing to give her the space she asked for.

He listened to her restless movements. She called for him in her sleep, even asked him to come to her but he stayed put. His fingers dug deep indentations on the side of the wall where he struggled to keep himself in place. In the early morning hours just before daybreak Bella left her bed to the bathroom. When she returned she went to stand by her window looking to the darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mates**

"Edward?"

Bella called into the dark, and then again without a response.

"I guess I deserve that."

She sighed in acceptance. Edward had lost the battle to stay where he was. He stopped moving when Bella suddenly continued to speak to the darkness.

"I'm sorry alright. It wasn't my intention to be mean. I know you mean well and I do appreciate it. Its jus - I've never had anyone take care for me. I don't know how to accept it; and when I'm stressed I work it out by cleaning, doing laundry and such. I think I got mad because you took that away.

I think I felt helpless - you know - you taking care of me and also taking away the only thing that helps me de-stress. I hated that. I hated feeling so small and plain. That's how I feel next to you and your family sometimes. I guess that also got to me.

I mean, you are all so much more; but Alice and I are just human. Well, she has her dreams so I guess she's something more too. I know it's not your fault and you're here to keep me safe but like a true idiot I let myself hope for more. I read too much into your concern. I mean you held my hand and kissed my forehead and I let myself think it meant something else. I wanted it to. Edward, what I'm trying to say is that I feel...I like you a lot. That doesn't even describe it right. I feel all these things that don't matter because I don't fit in with you. I don't belong. I'm not strong or fast or even beautiful enough to stand next to you. It's hopeless."

Edward's face had grown into a sad mask while he listened. He was glad to have heard Bella's true thoughts even as she broke his heart. He would have never guessed what troubled her ran that deep or complex. His heart broke for her. Silently, he crawled up her wall and called her name just below her face. Bella stopped her scream and cried. Edward leaped inside her room and held her to him tightly, calming her sobs.

"Bella, my Bella, you are sadly mistaken."

He carried her to the bed and cradled her on his lap. He peppered kisses all over her face desperate to quieten her. The show of affection made Bella more hysterical. It was as though she was getting a taste of what she could never have.

Edward pressed his lips firmly to hers when he heard Charlie wake, successfully shutting her up. Bella's teary doe eyes fluttered closed as she moved her lips against his after the initial shock. Edward kissed her back with vigour. The kiss enraged a fire in his throat and his nether regions. Bella's frantic movements on his lap created a delicious friction between them. Edward placed her flat on her back on the bed and suddenly disappeared.

Bella's hurt was cut short when her father knocked at her door. She assured him she was feeling much better and he left. Edward appeared from her closet, much calmer. He walked to the side of the bed and got under the blanket with her, holding her close.

"Bella, I'm sorry you feel the way you do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you things I should have said much sooner. I was afraid I'd scare you off and you would run from me if you knew. Since the first day I caught your incredible scent I wanted you, Bella. It was for a different reason then, but the one constant is that I have always wanted you; every minute of every day. It has been most challenging to keep my hands and lips from you, my love. You are the most beautiful woman to me, the only woman I see and care to know like this. I love you Bella Swan, more than my life."

Edward kissed her gently and Bella attacked him again.

"So you want me?"

She asked when she gasped for air.

"Yes, if you will have me. I'll always want you Bella."

"But Edward, I'm not like you. I'll grow old and die."

She stated sadly

"If...that's what you want you shall have it, love"

Bella asked him to elaborate the sadness in his statement.

"I will change you in a heartbeat Bella, to keep you with me forever. It may be selfish of me but I want to keep you by my side for as long as this life keeps me here."

Bella was stunned. She hadn't thought about becoming a vampire.

"You don't have to tell me what you want now love, there's plenty of time to decide."

Edward soothed, seeing the look on her face. He didn't want to hear her refusal, and was glad her thoughts were closed to him that one moment. He decidedly planned to convince her and win her over with time. The one thing he was certain of; was that he wasn't prepared to live without her.

The two spent a little more time in Bella's small bed before she had to eat. They went to visit Alice and Jasper, happy to share the news they were finally together.

 _#ps. I wont be able to post for a few days._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hunted**

The quiet and happiness the brothers had found was threatened soon after when Alice had another unpleasant dream.

Jasper was alarmed when her emotions overwhelmed him during her sleep. Her concern, fear and pain were heightened with tremors rocking her tiny body in fitful sleep. Unable to bear it, Jasper lifted her to his lap and tried to wake her unsuccessfully. As soon as she was alert, she clutched fistfuls of his shirt crying.

Jasper tried to ask her what she had dreamed about but she couldn't calm herself enough to talk. He wrapped her in a blanket and ran her to Bella's house; hoping Edward will be able to see into her mind.

Edward had heard Jasper's mental call and was waiting when they arrived.

"We must arrange for them to go somewhere safe. The nomads are returning to the area. They will cause havoc in this small town. Her dream doesn't make sense, it's disjointed. I saw many deaths; and then the pictures change to a place with much sun. They are in a bedroom and suddenly in the room of mirrors with _him_. There isn't much else that I can know; the why's or how."

Edward growled unhappily, standing protectively by Bella's sleeping form.

Bella was awakened by their hushed discussion. She was surprised to see Alice and Jasper in her room. Alice had slipped under the covers with her to keep warm.

After a short discussion between the four; Bella suggested she and Alice visit her mother for the remaining few days before school starts. Edward and Jasper didn't want them in Forks when the nomads returned and started the killings Alice had dreamed about.

Bella and Alice convinced them to stay behind and join with the Cullens to keep the nomads out of Forks and hunt them down. Without much information they were weary to do anything to try and change things they didn't understand from Alice's dream.

Edward called Carlisle to explain this new development. Esme offered to make travel arrangements for the girls. They were to leave early the same morning; given that they couldn't determine the timing of the nomad's return clearly. Bella and Alice packed what they would need - including passports just in case. Esme gave them two credit cards to use in any emergency. She advised them to fly anywhere they needed to if they had to run. The family could always find them as long as they kept safe.

Chief Swan was surprised by Bella's sudden need to see her mother but didn't question it. He was glad she planned to return on time for school. Alice's grandma only wished the girls a safe trip. She was not a woman of many words nor cared much for gossip around the small town. She mostly kept to herself and visited her two lifelong friends at a home for the elderly weekly. She had been more relieved to see Alice able to come out of her shell since Bella moved back to Forks. She adored Alice. Her granddaughter was every bit like her restless mother; even though grandma Brandon never approved of Alice's mother when her son brought her home already wed. A secret part of her blamed Alice's mother for her son's untimely passing. She firmly believed her son would have had a long life had they stayed in Forks. Alice's mother was a big city girl though, and her son was in love.

The brothers drove the girls to the airport. Bella hadn't called her mother about their impromptu visit. When they arrived, they found the house empty. Bella was not surprised; she used her key to let herself in. There was laundry in the washing machine, dishes in the dishwasher and the fridge was fully stocked. So she knew her parents weren't gone for long. The girls settled in and called Forks to let the brothers know they arrived safely. Alice confirmed her _feeling of rightness_ about where they were. Bella's parents had gone Florida a few days for Phil's job interview.

Back in Forks, Chief Swan received news about a gruesome murder from Clallam county police station. He immediately drove there to offer help. Rosalie followed him, needing proof that it was indeed the nomads. She could smell their scent n the general area of the badly mutilated human body left there to be found. She knew they had fed from it by the little blood that pooled on the ground beneath the corpse. Emmett was unhappy that she was out there by herself when it could obviously be a trap for her or Chief Swan.

Fortunately, Chief Swan had to return to Forks that night. His Quileute friend, Harry Clearwater, had suffered a mild heart attack. While Rosalie was out fact finding, Emmett and Jasper had chased the red headed female vampire out of Forks. She didn't seem to have any intention of going to Bella and Alice's homes as her scent was everywhere else in the small town but there. Edward and Carlisle ran the parameter of their territory, hoping to find traces of the male vampire set on hunting the girls. Esme kept a watchful eye on Alice's grandma from the tree line behind her house.

Their second night in Phoenix, Bella and Alice were woken roughly from their sleep. They knew from the cold skin and speed of their captor that it was a vampire. They were terrified. A short moment later they were unceremoniously thrown to the hard floor in a pitch dark room and separated. It was dead silent except for the sounds of their sobs.

Bella called to Alice and she replied, proving the distance between them. They didn't say anything more to each other for a long time; each quietly crying where they were thrown.

A little over half an hour a male voice spoke softly;

"Heavenly, absolutely intoxicating"

He inhaled the air deeply and breathed out his mouth with a satisfied sigh. When the lights suddenly came on and the girls gasped. They were in a room lined by mirrors. It was a dance studio that Bella knew was a few blocks from her mother's house.

Alice was curled up in a corner opposite Bella, rocking back and forth. Bella sat holding her legs to her chest. They shared a knowing and accepting look before their eyes drifted to the vampire in the room with them. He was confused by their reaction as he had been studying them in the dark for over half an hour.

"Hello, my name is James."

He introduced himself with a pleasant smile.

"I'm a vampire, did you know that?"

He asked looking towards Bella for an answer. His stance was relaxed, leaning against the wall. She nodded stiffly. A shiver ran down her spine when she noticed his red eyes.

"Hmm, that's a problem." He spoke in mock thoughtfulness.

"You are not supposed to know what I am. I can't say I'm surprised. You two know a few vampires back home don't you?"

None of the girls answered. They understood the problem with them knowing what he was and didn't want to dig a deeper hole for themselves.

"I know you do. They have strange yellow eyes."

He was suddenly in Bella's face as he said this; watching her eyes grow in fear and inhaling the air deep with a smile.

"You smell divine. I wonder why they haven't drained you yet. Some vampires are cruel. They like to play with their food. You see,"

He leisurely stood and walked casually towards Alice's corner.

"I do too, sometimes." he continued, stopping a few feet from her. He was struggling to hold himself in place.

"We are not food"

Bella braved. She was trying to keep his focus off Alice - to protect her. She hoped the vampire may be satisfied with just one of them. James turned to her and cocked his head to the side in confusion. No human ever spoke back to him; and her statement confused him.

"Oh but you are. Once they tire of you, they will drink from you. We don't allow humans to know about us. You're a liability to them."

He calmly contradicted.

"They drink from animals, not humans. That's why their eyes are gold."

Bella shakily answered. Her voice was just loud enough for Alice to hear too.

"Really? Well that's...interesting and _disgusting_. I've heard stories about ones like them. It's a disgrace to us vampires really. Why deny your very nature? The air in this room is saturated with your scent and it is absolutely mouth-watering."

He accentuated the statement by sniffing the air, letting his eyes rolled into his eyelids.

"It's like nothing I have ever smelled before. So intoxicating! It's the best blood there is for me."

His eyes snapped to Alice. He knew she was his singer. The urge to drain her was driving him mad.

"They'll come looking for us."

Bella threatened weakly. James whirled to face her again with a sinister smile on his wild face. She shrunk into herself.

"Oh I'm counting on it." He laughed manically.

"I can see it now…their _blazing fury_ when they realize I have killed their claim. They will come after me driven by revenge and I will toy with them until I kill them all. I am making right their wrong. They let you humans know about us, for that they must die and so do you. I will take my time and have my fun while I'm at it."

He had slowly advanced on Bella, leaned into her face and whispered his plan into her ear. She shivered and trembled in fear. Even as she considered her life forfeit, she hoped Alice could be spared.

"It's a good thing I'm not too thirsty now, we can play my game."

James suddenly chirped, happy as a child at Christmas


	25. Chapter 25

**Hunted** **II**

He walked off to the side and picked up a small video recorder that had been switched on since he took the girls.

"Now, I don't want you girls to ruin this, so keep the fear and tears coming. I don't want your vampires to ever doubt that it was me who won the first round of this game."

He turned the camera towards the girls. They turned cold when they realized he planned for their mates to see the video of their deaths. Alice prayed to find them a way to safety. She willed herself to find something from her dreams or dizzy spells to help them.

James walked slowly towards her. He knelt in front of her and leaned in, smelling her neck as he brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Your blood calls to me. Do you know how hard it is to not to sink my teeth in your soft flesh right now?"

He caressed her pulse point longingly. Alice's emotions were already on overdrive, more than her body could handle. She was short of shutting down.

"Start with me"

Bella's trembling voice disturbed him.

"Start with me" she repeated, her voice dying in her throat.

"You're a strange little human. You'd really offer yourself in your friend's place?"

James was truly surprised as he studied Bella. The camera was still recording.

"Oh well, who am I to refuse a dying wish?"

He walked slowly to where Bella was. He dragged her up to her feet by her arm and threw her against the opposite wall. The mirror glass shattered and fell around her on the floor.

"Aha! That's the dramatic effect we were missing. And your screams...very convincing"

James approved happily, having recorded it all.

"Leave her alone!" Alice screamed, crawling towards her friend.

"No! Don't move, you're not in this scene!"

James barked

"Take me then; have me."

Alice offered trembling in tears.

"No, finish it"

Bella insisted. James smiled in amusement.

"Now, now girls don't fight for my attention. You will each get your turn."

His nose was suddenly assaulted by the most intoxicating scent he had ever come across in his long undead life. His eyes turned flat black as he licked his lips in anticipation. Alice was cut by glass as she tried to get to Bella again.

In a flash, he had her pinned against the wall by her neck. Her feet dangled far from the ground and his venom coated teeth grazed her small shoulder. Alice was struggling for air to breathe. Bella felt sick from the smell of Alice's blood. She lay still where she had fallen on the ground with her face to the floor, trying to breathe in the smell of wood polish.

James was thrown away from Alice at the same time a loud crash sounded in the studio. She fell to the ground with a thump, coughing loudly and grasping for air. Loud roars filled the room followed by a screams and ear-piercing screeching noises.

Edward had arrived in the nick of time, followed by Jasper a few feet behind. Both had fought and killed James quickly and ruthlessly. Emmett had started a fire and helped tear the dead vampire to pieces. Carlisle had made a beeline for Bella. He prayed they weren't too late since she was assumed to be dead from Alice's dream. Relief filled him when he realized she was just hurt. He quickly reattached her dislocated shoulder, gaining a scream of pain from her. Edward fell to his knees at the sound of her voice. He had been too enraged to realize she was still alive or read Carlisle's mind.

Jasper carried Alice over to where Carlisle looked Bella over. The two girls held hands when he checked Alice's injuries. She had a small bleeding cut on the back of her head, a sprained ankle and neck.

After James burned, Emmett put out the fire and made it look like the studio was vandalized. They ran with the girls to Bella's house and decided to leave for Forks immediately. Phoenix was a difficult place for a vampire to exist during the day; and Bella's parents were due back. Bella assured a note to her mom would suffice.

They took the girls straight to Forks hospital on arrival. Carlisle cleansed the girls' cuts and dressed them again. He put Alice in a neck brace and wrapped her ankle tight. Bella had to wear a sling until her shoulder and arm healed. It was a relief to the vampires that the girls walked away with minimal injuries.

Emmett rented a car at the airport under _Alice cousin's_ identity and faked a car accident just within Forks limits. Chief Swan was angry when he was told the girls were driving in that car and the accident was a hit and run. The girls said they didn't see who had crashed against their car. Bella claimed to have come home earlier because Renee wasn't home. She knew her parents would never call each other to discuss her sudden suspicious trip.

Alice's grandma was shocked to hear that Alice was in contact with her _cousin._ She had never cared to know her granddaughters maternal family; especially since none ever contacted her to check on Alice after her parents' funeral. Alice appeased her by saying they found each other online and talk from time to time. _Apparently, her cousin's father, who was Alice's uncle had also passed away_. Alice knew her gran wouldn't contact her mother's family even if hell froze over and she didn't understand anything about what computers could do. Her only prayer was that the lie didn't come back to bite her.

The vampires had made themselves scarce when the girls' families visited at the hospital. Back at the Cullen house, they watched James' video recording of the girls' torture.

It was just by chance that they discovered James had followed the girls to Phoenix. Edward was able to hear fleeting thoughts from Victoria while they chased her around Forks on one occasion. She had run in and out of Forks area four times since Alice's dream and the girls' departure. Each time seemingly running through the town aimlessly; getting chased and disappearing, only to return again.

Victoria had an ability of evasiveness. She let them chase her knowing she would escape, to give James time to put their plan to action. She had discovered Bella's records at the school with details of her mother's address. Their plan was for James to use Bella's mother as bait and lure the girls away from their protectors. James had lucked out when he found the girls in Phoenix instead of Bella's mother. Victoria didn't know that.

It was Edward and Carlisle who chased her the third time; when Edward abruptly turned away from the chase after hearing her thoughts. The Cullen men took the next flight to Phoenix following his lead.

When Rosalie sensed Victoria's presence on her fourth run through Forks, she had Esme break into the Newton' store and set off the alarm. Chief Swan rushed there after an anonymous call. Mrs Newton played the distraught victim, helpfully keeping Chief Swan there longer than necessary. Her plan worked out as Alice's house was just a block away. She and Esme were close enough to team up against Victoria if she attacked. The red head laughed menacingly at them from a distance when she understood what they had done. They pretended to chase her but stopped once she was out of sight to guard their charges.

Victoria didn't know her mate wasn't coming back to her yet. She was quite pleased with herself; finding humour in Rosalie and Esme's attempted chase. She assumed she had outrun them. When it had been three days she decided to follow after James to enjoy the show he usually staged with his games. She left the area assuming the girls would find their way to Phoenix with Bella's mother in danger. Besides, she knew her James would need her if their vampire protectors tagged along.

The smell of sickly humans, the hospital and blood was too much for the brothers to handle. They were grateful Carlisle could stay with their mates while they were there.

Alice moaned about the neck brace she despised. She complained to Jasper how it made her neck unproportioned to the rest of her body; and the colour couldn't be matched to anything in her closet. Jasper carried her any distance she had to walk. When she rested her ankle, she ordered him around to do things for her. She had kissed his sweetly, thanking him for being where she needed him the most. She was upset with her dreams - wondering why they could warn her of danger but couldn't help her resolve it. She was beginning to doubt herself. Jasper wrapped her in a bubble of love to help her relax and sleep.

Edward confessed to Bella how fearful he had been when they found the girls in the studio in Phoenix. His eyes filled with tears he could never shed while he told her how the world disappeared around him the moment he spotted her on the floor. The only thing left for him had been to kill James in revenge. He didn't notice her strong heartbeat until he had torn James' head off his shoulders. The eclipse of his dark moment cleared quickly when he heard her screams.

He expressed how he could never lose her, ever. Bella shocked him when she asked to be changed to a vampire; and soon. She didn't want to be much older than her Edward for eternity. She only asked for time to prepare herself and give her parents a proper goodbye.

Edward happily stared at her all through the night while she slept.

He imagined her paler and stronger with golden eyes. He could hardly wait for the time he could claim her as his mate in full. Bella continuously tempted him physically. She was not yet ready for a physical relationship but he was. He had waited for her for over a century. Shaking away those thoughts, he vowed to himself to keep her safe and help her in any way she needed to prepare for a vampire existence.

Thoughts of Victoria were like a thorn on his mind, never leaving. He knew she would come back for revenge once she discovered it was his hand that destroyed him. That night, he breathed in the scent that burned his throat harder than any other knowing Bella was safe in his arms


	26. Chapter 26

**_Something special_**

Senior year started and the girls returned to school. Alice started with plans for their combined birthday party from the first day.

They were the centre of attention, from questions about the prom to their injuries. The lies flowed flawlessly from Alice's lips. Bella didn't speak much except nodding at the right places. Her thoughts were preoccupied with Edward, as always. The brothers stayed in the tree line just outside the school, listening in and watching over their mates daily.

Carlisle had suggested they attend school with their mates but after much discussion, the vampires decided it was too dangerous and worked against their cover story. According to Alice, Edward was her cousin and friends with Japer, Dr Cullen's younger brother. They were known to have come to Forks only once for the week of the prom dance. They stayed out of view of the town's people.

Edward had kept tabs on Alice's dreams since he worried over Victoria's return. She had been dreaming of that; her grandma's passing and the passing of a dark skinned man where Bella would be sad. She had also been dreaming of herself and Bella as vampires. Much to Jasper's relief, Alice was unaware of her dreams which led the vampires to speculate more on her ability.

Rosalie was the only one unhappy with the future of the girls. She often thought of ways to dissuade them from following their path. They could choose differently and have things she wasn't even able to dream of, because she was deprived of sleep. The happiness growing in Carlisle, Esme and her Emmett made her envious and uncomfortable. She wanted to have a little of it too, maybe in sisters or close friends; she just wouldn't allow herself to take a human life to ease her loneliness.

Another concern of hers was the brothers. She had doubts they would stay with them after they changed their mates. For that reason, she wouldn't let herself become close to them in case they hurt her or those close to her. Rosalie didn't trust anyone. It was in her character to scrutinize anyone who tried to get close to her. It took time to gain her trust.

The small town of Forks was buzzing on the day of the girls' birthday. Bella groaned when she saw the announcement of it in the paper early that morning. It was worse because Alice had insisted they dress in matching outfits for the day. Her father presented her with a scrap book and camera as gifts from all three parents. Bella was touched. It was exactly what she needed to give her parents when she left them. Alice had plans to go buy her new car that afternoon. She had received correspondence from her late parents' lawyer and now had access to all her funds. The school day was torture for Bella as all the attention was on them. Alice drowned in it. She played the occasion up so far as using it to get out of doing homework. The two were surprised when they found Rosalie waiting for them at the parking lot after school.

The blond beauty stood next to her red BMW with the top down. She looked like a model in a photo shoot staring at the school exit while waiting. The girls walked towards her unsurely, even as she was parked next to Bella's truck.

"I hear you have plans to go shopping today; maybe I could drive you."

A small smile lifted the side of her cheek.

"Um, yeah I wanted to go buy a car. We'd like a lift. Bella's truck will be much slower."

Alice's mood couldn't be dampened.

"Where's Edward and Jasper?" Bella asked shyly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Boy, aren't you smitten," She teased. "They went hunting. Em and I are looking out for you two this afternoon. He's somewhere close."

She scanned the tree line across the street to show them where he was.

"Will he be okay there? I mean, he should come with us." Bella suggested.

"Don't worry about him, he's alright. I wanted some alone time with you two anyway."

Her eyes scanned the school children staring behind Alice and Bella. "I don't like what they're saying. Are human children so indiscreet and cruel?"

Her eyes narrowed in Lauren and Jessica's direction.

"Those two are. I bet they are scared their boyfriends will want to know you."

Alice answered before the school disappeared behind them. The drive was pleasant and fast. Rosalie and Alice discussed her choice of car and extras she could get with it. The two didn't understand why Bella didn't want to replace her truck. Rosalie mentioned she could make improvements to the truck but Bella refused.

"Is it because you won't be using it soon?" Rosalie asked

"Something like that. Charlie will probably give it back to Billy and Jacob."

Rosalie glanced in the rear view mirror to see a thoughtful look on Bella's face.

"You don't have to do it you know. Both of you can choose to stay human."

"Why would we do that? We are mated to vampires. It's best we change. We can't even... _you know_...while we're still human and I for one cannot wait. It's not like Jasper makes it easy."

Alice pouted while Bella's blush rose to the surface.

"So you'll change because you want to have sex?"

Rosalie asked with practiced control over her voice. She was not impressed.

"No, that's not the only reason. I want to be with Jasper. I've dreamt of him since I knew I could dream. I also don't like that you all have to look after us like babies because we are weak. It would be nice to be able to look after myself again."

Bella was quiet. She was a little uncomfortable with Rosalie still.

"Have you thought about having children? A career, dating other people or growing up? You haven't fully mated with Jasper and Edward yet. You can still walk away." Rosalie led

"Why would I do that? I don't like children and have no plans to have any. Why bring someone into the world to leave them here? And they are gooey!" Alice shuddered dramatically.

"Besides, growing up is over rated. Wrinkles and stretch marks are nothing to look forward to. I'm sure I can have a career of some sort. Carlisle makes it work; and no one really ever needs to meet an artist. I can keep my anonymity."

She turned in her seat to face Rosalie, her face suddenly serious.

"As for dating other people, I could never do that to Jasper. He has been alone far too long waiting for me. I love him too much to let him face eternity alone, not to mention that it would kill him."

Alice bore her big black eyes at Rosalie's profile.

"And you Bella?"

Rosalie chose not to argue with Alice. Something about her dreams of the future made her uncomfortable. Bella seemed more sensible and an easier target for her cause.

"I'm connected to Edward...I can't begin to explain it right. I can't imagine my life without him. I know I'd die inside if I had to lose him. My life - any children or future is meaningless without him. I don't want any of it without him. Do you understand what I mean?"

Bella's short answer spoke to Rosalie's heart. It was exactly how she felt about her Emmett, as much as she wished to have lived a human life and died in her time. She couldn't imagine having children that were not fathered by her Emmett or sharing a smile with the man who betrayed her trust.

"I hear you both. You should know that I don't fully support your choice to be changed. It is also not my place to try and convince you otherwise. Hell, Edward and Jasper will have a few choice words for me when they find out I talked to you about this."

She chuckled once without humour.

"I just wanted you both to consider all the things you'll be giving up. This life is very long and lonely. We - I mean Carlisle and Esme; Em and I - are lucky to have each other. Our friends in Denali have been alone for over a thousand years each, three beautiful females. Not every vampire finds their mate and there aren't many of us who find true friends. We watched the video, the one your attacker made."

The girls' eyes widened at her words.

"It's very rare, what you two have. You were both willing to sacrifice yourselves for each other. I admire that. We all do. That's why it saddens me that humanity will lose ones such as yourselves. At the same time I can't say that I'm not a little pleased that vampirism will gain you in return. I don't think of our coven as a family often, like the others. But after knowing the little I do about you both; I'm glad you will be joined to us. That is if you'll stay after you're changed. Esme and Carlisle already see you as the daughters they never had. You are both very lucky to have them, your mates and your friendship. I hope it makes this long life enough for you."

She parked in front of a car dealership, putting an end to the discussion.

The girls were thinking over her speech. It was the first time she made any effort to speak to them and they both wondered why she had been so closed off.


	27. Chapter 27

They walked into the dealership in silence. Rosalie spoke 'car' with the intimidated salesman and negotiated a good discount for Alice's Volvo. Emmett appeared out of nowhere and took the new car while the girls went shopping.

Alice was impressed with Rosalie's taste in fine clothing and the two ran down the high end shops at the mall. Bella let them buy her a few items knowing she wouldn't win against both of them. When they were unsure to take something overly expensive, Rosalie just swiped her card without a second thought. Their bags filled the boot of the BMW and the Volvo. They arrived at the Cullen home to find Esme had a special dinner prepared for the girls.

She gifted them plane tickets to visit Bella's mother one more time before graduation. Carlisle gave them each access to the Cullen funds whenever they were ready to go to college as a gift. Emmett and Rosalie had installed a radio in Bella's truck and extra's in Alice's Volvo. Japer gifted Bella a first edition _'Anne of Green Gables'_ book, and Alice a white gold necklace with a diamond encrusted pendant. Edward gave Alice a packaged clothing design set for her work, and Bella a CD of his composition. It was a lullaby inspired by her.

The twins exchanged charms to add to their matching bracelets. It was a birthday tradition they started when they turned thirteen. They only ever bought each other charms for their bracelets to celebrate their birthday. When the evening came to an end, Jasper and Alice drove the Volvo to her home while Edward ran with Bella to the Swan home. The girls were happy to have spent their evening with their vampires.

Alice's car stood out at the parking lot of the school which gained them more attention. The rest of the week flew by quickly with the Forks High student body looking forward to the girls' party.

Alice had Jasper and Edward help decorate her house. Esme had spent the day making dishes for her while she prepared herself and Bella for the party. Their guests started arriving when the evening set in. Alice's gran was home - in her room. It was the first time a teenager held a party in her home and she wasn't sure what to expect. To ease her mind, Chief Swan had offered to drop by and check on the children during the party.

Alice and Bella were great hostesses, accepting some late gifts and making sure their guests were alright. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were in the woods behind Alice's home. Emmett pouted unhappily as he observed the teenagers enjoying the party. Edward and Jasper complained about the thoughts and emotions of the children partying nearby. They entertained themselves by keeping the couples out of the woods or any dark spaces in the backyard. Chief Swan arrived in full uniform to check on the children. He inspected the punch and found traces of alcohol in it, but not enough to fuss over. He told the kids to turn off the music and be gone by 1am before he left. Bella stole a few minutes with Edward, needing a break from the party.

He happily indulged her before suddenly telling her to get back inside and stay with Alice on the dance floor. Bella hurried without asking any questions as Jasper and Emmett appeared behind Edward.

Something was wrong.

The three vampires ran the parameter of Edward's mental hearing, before Emmett went to fetch Rosalie. They too ran along the Cullen property coming across fresh wolf scent before joining Edward and Jasper.

"Those mutts crossed the line"

Rosalie complained the minute they were within hearing distance.

"They had a reason. The red-haired female is back. I heard her mind briefly before. We must go Jasper."

Edward informed, leading Jasper and Emmett on the chase. Rosalie strolled casually across the backyard to the party inside the house. The children gave her a wide breadth as her eyes searched for Alice and Bella. When Bella spotted her, she pulled Alice along to meet Rosalie.

"Edward thinks the female nomad has returned. They went searching for her."

She told the two with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Why, they could get hurt-" Bella started to panic.

"Please Bella, your boyfriends can look after themselves. Besides, Emmett is with them. These children!"

Rosalie's eyes scanned the room distractedly.

"Sorry 'bout that - they're just human."

Alice offered as an explanation gaining a smile from Rosalie before her thoughts took another turn.

"Ew, that smell! Ugh. Stay here. Don't come outside. I'm going to tame me a wolf."

Rosalie exclaimed before stalking out the front door. Bella and Alice were confused.

"You are far away from your lands wolf."

Rosalie spat. She was leaning casually against Alice's new car, but her stance was only for show.

"What are you doing here leech?"

A wolf man asked from a dark corner she was facing.

"That's what I should be asking you." Rosalie retorted.

"The scent here is not yours, where is other one?" The wolf asked about Jasper's scent.

"Hunting" Rosalie shrugged.

The wolf's body shook as he struggled to get it under control. Rosalie just watched him with an _unconcerned_ look.

"Where?" The wolf growled

"I don't know, could be anywhere really."

Rosalie sighed in a bored tone knowing she was making the wolf angry.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There are human children nearby." She scolded the shaking wolf; standing ready with her legs firmly planted on the ground.

"Exactly the reason you shouldn't be here!"

Another voice replied from the darkness corner.

"I'm guarding them. There's a rogue vampire nearby."

Rosalie let up, worried that she was outnumbered by the wolves.

"A redhead female? We chased her earlier. She was in our territory." The second wolf informed.

"They all look the same to me." The first retorted.

"Why am I not surprised that she escaped?" Rosalie retorted.

She was glad they confirmed Victoria's return but wouldn't show her concern to the wolves.

"She ran into your territory. Why haven't you and the other leeches caught her?" The first wolf challenged.

"She i's back in your territory now. Why don't you make yourself useful and go after her."

Emmett spoke, walking casually towards Rosalie them followed by Edward and Jasper. Rosalie smirked, she was happy they had more numbers on their side.

"Right now? Let's go Jared" The wolves groaned unhappily and left.

"You shouldn't provoke them Rosalie." Edward scolded gently.

"I'm not afraid of them Edward."

She stated stubbornly, knowing he would have heard her thoughts moments before they arrived.

"There are three of them now. I saw it in their minds." Edward informed them.

"There are six of us. No reason to worry."

Emmett stated, looking at the house longingly.

"Go on Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes at his child like brother of sorts.

Emmett wasted no time going inside to party. The others filled Rosalie in on their chase. It wasn't long before Edward burst out laughing. Emmett was making a fool of himself while dancing with Bella and Alice. It was also just after midnight. Many of the children started leaving. They stared at the beautiful vampires leaning against Alice's car outside the house. Some recognized Edward and Jasper as the girls' prom dates.

"I think I'll go back to high school sometime if these boys are going to fall over themselves like that just looking at me."

Rosalie spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Cool babe, I think we should. Who knows, maybe they have something to teach us."

Emmett replied happily, arriving with Bella and Alice in tow.

Victoria was angry. She had returned to check on the girls and the strange vampire coven after she could not find her mate in Phoenix. She had felt it when he left her alone in this world, a few hours before she arrived in the area. She had found evidence of his demise, his scent mixed with traces of the Cullen vampire scents in the burnt building. When she learnt that the girls were still alive, she decided she would finish her mate's game.

She knew she needed a game plan and pawns. She wanted enough numbers to cause confusion and create a weakness in the girls' defence. She captured and dragged a boy to the forest and bit him. Her thoughts were not on feeding from him, but set on revenge for her mate. She tossed the body away from her before the boy died. As he started screaming from the pain of the burn, she smiled in satisfaction. She would create the numbers the needed while she stayed close to observe her enemies and wait for the perfect opportunity. She dragged the turning boy to the nearest city - Seattle; where the young one will be able to feed freely and remain hidden.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Time moves on…and on_**

Grandma Brandon woke up grumpy because she missed hours of peaceful sleep the night before. Alice was spared from her wrath by the clean house and cooked breakfast. She smiled at Bella, assuming she had made the breakfast. Alice was not an early riser and hardly ever cooked.

She left for church soon after with plans to visit her friends at the home for the elderly in the afternoon. She didn't arrive at the home for the elderly that day; instead, she was rushed to Forks hospital due to chest pains. Alice and Bella rushed there after Carlisle called Jasper when he learnt who his patient was.

While they visited with her, Bella couldn't help but stare at the aged woman. Her hair was grey and thinning. Wrinkles lined her face and her skin was withered. Her green-purple veins showed on her hands. Grandma Brandon looked tired, and not just from a sleepless night.

Bella didn't want to become like that. The frailty of growing old and becoming helpless scared her. She felt a great relief that she would never have to face it. Alice helped fluff her gran's pillows and left her some personal things. The old woman's eyes followed Alice's movements. It was as though she didn't understand anything Alice was saying or doing. When an awkward moment of silence fell upon them, she took Alice's hand and extended another to Bella. She spoke to them in a weak voice;

"You are both so young. Alice, you remind me so much of your father. It's in your eyes. You've been happier since Bella came to live here. I couldn't help you all those years like she did. It's good you have each other. Never lose sight of this."

She placed their hands together meaningfully.

The two didn't say anything back. In a rare show of affection, Alice kissed her gran's forehead and said goodnight. Bella followed. Outside her hospital room, Alice let her fear show.

"I'm afraid to be alone Bella. I'm afraid to die."

She whispered in Bella's shoulder, fighting tears.

Bella held her gently until she calmed. That night, Alice was aware when she dreamt of her gran's funeral. It was not her time yet, the season was different in her dream.

Edward was alarmed by the dream that followed, of which Alice was unaware while in deep sleep. She dreamed of Victoria followed by a few others, running through the forest.

The Cullens and McCarty's received summons to a meeting with the wolves in the days that followed. The Quileute council wanted to meet the newest additions to the coven. Edward informed Carlisle that their supernatural neighbours were not happy with their growing number. Although they were aware of Edward and Jasper's scents in Forks, they didn't voice their questions out loud. Edward didn't give them a chance. He steered their discussion to the red-haired female vampire they were all hunting. Both groups unhappily agreed to work together to rid Forks of her.

-0 –0-0

Bella excused herself from visiting grandma Brandon at the hospital with Alice on afternoon, as was routine since she had been admitted. Alice went with Edward while Jasper stayed behind with Bella. He was surprised when Bella went to Newton's to enquire about an opening they had for a shop assistant. Jasper respected Bella's drive for wanting to care for herself - but warned that Edward wouldn't be happy with her being close to the Newton boy.

Alice was horrified that Bella was going to work; but Bella told her off about not having a large inheritance at her leisure. Edward didn't comment which alerted Bella of his disapproval. He felt like he had failed her by not having enough to provide for her. Being a nomad all of his undead life, Edward never invested in collecting material things. He simply took what he needed.

He suddenly realized that he didn't know how she expected to live out her undead life. _Would she want to travel the earth without rest or live like the Cullens_? The latter would require human resources - money to be precise. Thoughts of being inadequate for his mate weighed heavy on him. What made it worse was the Newton boy's thoughts and advances towards Bella.

At the end of Bella's first working week he had stormed into the store fully intent on killing the clueless boy. The look on his face frightened both Bella and Mike Newton when they spotted him walking towards the counter.

"Get lost Mike"

Bella warned, making her way to meet Edward halfway. Jasper casually walked in with Alice behind him. He stood by the door, making no move to stop the carnage that was sure to follow. He filled Mike with so much fear that the boy wet his pants.

"Edward stop! Edward look at me, please."

Bella placed herself in front of Edward in hopes of distracting him. She glanced at Jasper for help. Edward did his best to block her voice from his ears. He didn't even look at her, knowing it would shake his intent.

"Edward"

Bella's fear slipped into her voice as Edward moved her to the side, making his way to the shaking boy behind the counter. The vampires could hear Mike's shaking knees and smell his urine. Mike knew to be afraid of Edward and Japer but not why. They looked like regular boys, a year or so older than him. He heard the animalistic sound of Edward's growl when he leaned over the counter from across him, staring him down.

"Child," He growled. "Bella is mine."

Bella placed a shaking hand on Edwards back, effectively making him aware of her fear.

"Edward please, let him go."

She whispered so only Edward would hear.

"If you ever think anything inappropriate about her or look at her wrong, I will make sure you live to regret it. Understand?"

Edward had lost steam but said what he needed to. He apologized to Bella and left the store. Jasper winked at Bella before he followed Edward out - a reminder that she had been warned.

Alice stayed.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bella, it's not that he doesn't want you to work"

Alice tried to comfort her friend while Mike had run to the back to fix himself. Bella was a mess. She had witnessed how easy it was for Edward to lose his temper and not think twice about taking a human life.

"Jasper said he feels like you are missing something he is not able to give you -"

Alice enquired, watching her friend thoughtfully.

"That's ridiculous Alice, I'm not missing anything." Bella dismissed her.

"Why did you want to get a job Bella, and don't tell me it's because you don't have a trust fund. You know Dr Cullen said we could go to college with his funds."

"I know Alice. It's not like we're going to college anyway. I just - I guess I needed to do this for myself."

"Okay, somehow I get that. Will you risk Edward killing Mike though? Jasper says Mike's thoughts and lust for you are beyond normal. I can only imagine what Edward has seen in his thoughts."

Alice' tiny face scrunched up in disgust

"Mike is with Jessica, how can he even think of me like that?" Bella shuddered

"He's always had a thing for you Bella. I bet he asked Jessica out hoping to make you jealous. That's why she doesn't like you, you know."

Bella huffed.

"Well I'm not interested in Mike so why did Edward act that way. He could have killed him."

"Yes, he would have even." Alice agreed

"Alice, that is not okay"

"He's a vampire Bella. Mike is messing with his mate. The punishment is death."

Alice spoke as a matter-of-fact. Bella was taken aback by her statement.

"You like being independent and doing things for yourself. That's okay, I get that. But you must let Edward take care of you. That's his job - the only thing he needs to know how to do. You didn't even discuss getting a job with him first. He can't hear your thoughts Bella. He thinks you need something - _money wise_ \- that you're not asking his help for. He feels shut out, like you don't trust him to provide for you. It's hurting him."

Alice showed a rare seriousness that Bella knew to listen. Bella's heart ached when she thought she was hurting Edward.

"I don't mean to hurt him Alice. I don't even need this job or the money. I did it for Charlie." Bella whispered.

"Why? Does he not have enough for you two?"

Alice' eyes widened. She had been staying at the Swan's since her gran was admitted. She was wondering whether it was putting Charlie out.

"No-no. I wanted him to be proud of me, to know that I was capable of standing on my own two feet - before I leave him." Bella explained.

"Oh Bella, Charlie is proud of you. He doesn't expect you to be on your own two feet while you're still in high school - I don't believe that. Right now he's more worried about boys like Mike." Alice comforted.

"Well, that and you. He said I must speak to you about not wasting your inheritance _"Expensive cars and clothes are only temporary"_ he said. Consider this message delivered."

Bella retorted.

"Charlie's sweet. Tell him not to worry, after..."

"After what?"

"There's a gift waiting for you at home. Come on, let's go."

Alice kept her eyes averted, making Bella suspicious. She went to the back office to thank Mrs Newton for the opportunity to work there but informed she wouldn't be coming back. She claimed the need to focus on keeping her grades up as an excuse. She decided the job was not worth making Edward angry enough to kill Mike.

Alice kept up the chatter while they drove to Bella's house. She had introduced Edward to her grandma that afternoon. She wanted her grandma to know that she had some family and Bella; and that she would be alright. Of course, Edward wasn't staying in Forks for long to her gran.

Edward informed that her grandma doesn't like him. Grandma Brandon was worried he had come back for Alice's money, and she intended to speak with Alice about it.

Bella swallowed a lump in her throat when they parked into her driveway. A blue sporty Audi TT was parked there with a big ribbon on top. She was already protesting in her mind.

"Now Bella don't complain. That's yours, nicer than myne by the way."

Alice announced. Bella dragged her feet to join Edward and Jasper by the car. Edward handed her the key but she didn't take them.

"I can't accept this." She shook her head _'no_ '.

"Guys, why don't you give us five minutes please" Alice asked, her eyes narrowed at her friend.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear me earlier?"

She pounced on Bella after the brothers gave them a little privacy.

"Why - and who decided to buy me a car? I don't need one. Soon I'll be running faster than they can go. Why do any of you think I need a car?"

Bella was not the least bit impressed or ready to give in with this.

"This, dear sister and friend, is the consequence of you getting a job and none of us understanding why. Edward was so miserable. He loaned some money from Carlisle and played the stock market. He bought you this with his first earnings. He hasn't even paid Carlisle back yet. You really want to throw that in his face?"

Alice was getting angry. She had a soft spot for Edward. Next to Bella, he was her closest friend. They shared special moments with her speaking to him in her thoughts. Alice was an open book. Whatever she didn't speak about out loud to Jasper, she had no problem thinking to Edward.

Bella rarely found herself at the receiving end of Alice's splutter. She was shocked, first at Edward's actions and Alice's obvious anger.

"Wh-what am I going to tell Charlie?" she wondered out loud.

"Easy, it's a gift from my ' _cousin'_ and I. That will get me off the hook with wasting money and get Edward off the hook with being the obsessive boyfriend he is."

Alice's mood had shifted a complete hundred-and-eighty degrees.

"Now, will you please get the keys. Esme is expecting us." She encouraged.

"Edward"

Bella called barely above a whisper and he appeared behind her. She took his face in her small warm hands and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier. This is very thoughtful of you." She said between kisses.

"I'm crazy about you. You're all I ever want and need, never doubt that." She continued.

Edward was putty in her hands. He forgave her quickly.

Charlie asked about the fancy Audi parked in the driveway when he arrived home that night. Alice was a bubble of cheer when she told him it was Bella's gift from herself and her cousin. She was adamant Bella was deserving of it and explained to Charlie that Bella and her cousin are the only family she will have once her gran passes away with a sad pouty look. Charlie didn't say anything other than to warn her to be careful with her money. He decided that he'd return the truck to Billy for Jacob to use. Bella hoped he wasn't hurt.


	30. Chapter 30

Jessica and Lauren had been progressively hateful towards Alice and Bella. They had found something to attack them about from bringing older boys to prom, Alice's party, her car and then Bella's car. It was clear they were jelous. The boys at the school couldn't get enough of the girls' cars which made them more hateful, if that was possible.

Jessica had spread rumours about Mike's encounter with Edward, claiming Bella was in an abusive relationship. Bella hated the rumours, she spent lunch period with Edward in her car a few times a week. Alice, on the other hand fought back. She made sure to give them more to talk about. She wore her expensive clothes to school, never the same outfit more than twice a month. Her hair, nails and make up always perfect. She even made no secret of her supposed tour of Europe after high school at the lunch table. Her money and possibilities made her more attractive and interesting to the boys at their lunch table.

Time moved on. Edward and Jasper had slowly accumulated their own money. It gave them a sense of independence they never knew they needed. Carlisle had always worked and his accumulated income of over a three-hundred-and- fifty years provided well for his family. Rosalie had also been able to claim some money from her parent's estate once they passed away. She had accumulated her own wealth for herself and Emmett. The brothers wanted to be able to provide for their mates in a similar way.

Even with the constant threat of Victoria's return through Alice's dreams, the brothers were very happy.

Edward enjoyed working with Bella on her school work, exploring her body and sharing his life with her at every opportunity. Jasper and Alice had passed some boundaries in their physical relationship that Edward didn't allow with Bella. They were much closer and more intimate in everything they did together. Alice and Edward's friendship grew stronger too. The girls balanced their time between dinners with their family, school, their mates, and the Cullens. Rosalie was making an effort to be friendly with them. She spent time with the girls and even went hunting with the brothers a few times. Emmett was happier having the brothers around. The three often disappeared together on hunting trips while the others watched over the girls. Esme was the happiest she had been since Emmett joined her family.

Closer to the Christmas, Alice dreamt of the Denali's visiting Forks. Edward also saw her and Bella as vampires playing with snowballs the next year. He saw Bella at a funeral with dark skinned people and Bella's father kissing a dark skinned woman in Alice's other dreams. Bella started to work on her scrapbook with Alice's help. The girls decided to make a big deal of their last holiday season with their families. Bella played dirty when she insisted all three of her parents spend Christmas together with her, Alice and grandma Brandon. Their vampire boyfriends begged not to be included. They couldn't bear to pretend to eat human food.

Renee and Phil made the trip and stayed in Port Angeles a few days. The two families had a big lunch at Alice's home. Her gran's friends were also there, invited after Edward told Alice they were in her dreams too. Charlie and Phil got along well, much to Bella's relief. Alice informed that ' _her cousin'_ was visiting friends in Europe. Charlie and Renee had been looking forward to meeting him, wanting to see who had paid for Bella's luxury car. Alice's grandma was interested in that bit of news. This did very little to change her grandma's thoughts about Edward. Her attitude didn't faze Alice. It worked out better that her grandma didn't want to get to know Edward.

The girls spent the week leading to New Year 's Eve at the Cullen house. Esme and Rosalie called their extended family and stopped their plans to visit. Alice dreamed of her grandma's funeral more frequently. She knew it was close and prepared herself emotionally. Her dreams about Victoria had become more vivid, allowing Edward to gather more details. She still slept peacefully through them. With his vampire mind Edward was able to determine that Victoria was somewhere in a dilapidated building in Alice's dream. She had three new ones with her. The dream moved to show the three following Victoria through familiar forests of Forks at a different time. There were more behind them - vague figures Edward couldn't make out.

A week into the new year, Alice's grandma suffered a stroke and passed away. Charlie, Bella and the Cullens helped her with the funeral arrangements. She detached herself from everything that was going on before and after the funeral. She didn't cry or let herself be sad. Her grandma was her last attachment to the human world. She was free to join Jasper now.

"Alice, honey; I don't mean to push so soon but will you be living here on your own?"

Chief Swan startled her out of her thoughts after the funeral.

"You can move in with us. Bell-"

"Uh dad, I'm going to stay here with Alice if that's alright with you." Bella countered.

A little part of her envied Alice for her situation. She still had all her parents and would be leaving them behind soon. She decided moving in with Alice would help her gradually cut her ties with her father. Charlie couldn't deny Alice anything, especially at that time, so he agreed.

When the town's people had left; Esme, Rosalie and Bella helped Alice pack her grandma's things away. Esme refurnished the guest room which was to be Bella's room and helped her move in. It was hard for Esme to leave Alice's side at that time so she stayed a few nights at the Brandon home.

Alice's emotions caught up with her early hours of the third morning after the funeral. She cried her hurt away on Esme's shoulder. Jasper let Esme comfort her. He stayed outside the room, not using his gift to influence Alice. It was good for her to feel her hurt. She had yet to talk to him about her grandma's passing.

"I'm ready Jasper,"

She whispered in the dark a few evenings later. They were laying on her bed at night. Jasper knew what she meant. He had been thinking about the same thing but didn't want to push Alice, or change her while she was sad.

"I mean I'm ready to be like you. You can change me anytime."

"Are you sure bout that darlin?"

"Yes, anytime I guess. Nothing is stopping me. No one will miss me."

"Bella will - you won't be able to see her for a while after you're changed darlin"

Jasper and Edward had not discussed the details of changing their mates. He wondered whether the Cullens would let them use their other homes or if the family would want to be with them for the girl's first year.

"Maybe I should wait for her then. Can you wait for me Jasper?"

"Yes darlin', as long as it takes."

Alice cuddled into his side further. Jasper was convinced time to wait for Bella would give Alice time to heal from her loss. She didn't seem ready. Bella and Alice both agreed to leave Forks under the pretense of going to college before they changed. The complication with the wolves, being close to people and Charlie were too big risks to take.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Other's like them_**

Bella stretched herself staying with Alice, while trying to remain close to her father. She always made sure her father had food to eat, a clean home and clean clothes to wear. Charlie worried about the two girls living alone but took comfort in that Bella was still in Forks. The girls returned to school and spent every other time with their vampire mates or at the Cullen house.

They were surprised when their visit with Esme was invaded one afternoon. The Denalis had decided to visit unannounced. The family had no warning, unlike the previous time with Alice's dreams. Edward and Jasper informed the family when Edward heard the Denali minds enter his hearing range as Jasper detected their emotions. The girls were upstairs.

"The Denalis have come to visit. They will be here in minutes."

Carlisle and Esme shared a look. Neither was happy to see their long-time friends for once. Rosalie sighed in irritation and Emmett smirked in anticipation. He knew of the brother's experience with the sisters and was looking forward to seeing it for himself. Edward shot him a warning look before his eyes shot to the ceiling. Bella had walked to Jasper's room to talk to Alice. She wanted to go make dinner for her father.

The vampires' concentration on the girl's conversation was broken by the appearance of Denalis through the woods lining the back of the Cullen home. Tanya's thoughts were locked on Edward. She was happy to learn that he was with the Cullens when she picked up on his scent.

"Welcome friends, we expected you would call before you visited."

Carlisle smiled warmly at them. His thoughts were on the girls' heartbeats and conversation upstairs. He worried how the Denali's would take to their human company.

"It was a moment's decision old friend. We were out hunting and decided to stretch our legs."

Eleazar explained. The Denalis had heard the girls as soon as they neared the house.

"Company?" Eleazar asked curiously.

"It is good to see you Eleazar. Yes, our guests." Edward answered, greeting his friend.

"Humans? You never cease to shock Carlisle." Carmen commented. She was happy to see Edward and Jasper.

"Actually it's mine and Jasper's doing this time, beautiful Carmen." Edward kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Oh? girls? I would have never thought you two the type?"

Kate commented noticing Bella's sweet scent on Edward.

"Yes, you didn't mention your preference before?"

Irina added, disappointment evident in her voice. She talked herself into understanding the brothers' choice of human company. She and her sisters often took human lovers too.

"How could you though? Eleazar said you haven't had any human interaction; you were nomads for a long time. You are not practiced. Carlisle how could you allow this?"

Tanya asked, irritated that the brothers preferred humans to them.

"The girls are their mates Tanya, true mates. I couldn't have kept them apart if I tried." Carlisle answered.

"With Carlisle's guidance, our mates have a chance to say goodbye to their human lives and prepare for a vampire existence. We would have otherwise changed them months ago." Jasper added

"Mates? Is this a joke?"

Tanya spat. Her thoughts were venomous.

"No Tanya. Fate has smiled on us too. My Bella and Jasper's Alice are upstairs."

Edward's pride and love shone through his words.

"You refused me to mate with a human?"

Tanya growled furiously, jealous to the bone. She had a subtle gift of seduction, though not strong enough against Jasper's ability to manipulate emotions. She was desperate for it to work on Edward. She had long searched for a mate of her own without success for the most part of her immortal existence. The loneliness was a burden to her. She often disposed of her lovers because they failed to fulfil the emptiness she felt. When she met Edward, she felt a rare connection to him and had decided that it would be enough in the place of a mate. She had quickly surrendered herself to it, until he refused her. Her irrational reaction to his refusal was because she viewed him as her last hope.

"I refused you because I do not want you. It really is as simple as that."

Edward growled back. He was angered by Tanya's attitude and thoughts.

"Not want me? No man has refused Tanya Denali! Who do you think you are?"

Tanya pounced on Edward only to be caught mid-air by Emmett. A part of her wanted to dismember him until he would speak of her with the desire he spoke of _his Bella._

"Let me go!" She screeched.

"Bella and Alice are part of our family now, and mates to Edward and Jasper. We'd appreciate you show all of our family the same respect and courtesy as you always have Tanya."

Carlisle was stern with her, something he had never done before.

"Your family? These wild nomads in suits? And humans! Carlisle you know better. You know the rules."

She reminded with a subtle threat

"The Volturi will never let you have a coven as big as eight. Some might even think you plan to compete with their number Carlisle."

Esme and Carmen gasped at the threat. Envy filled Tanya as she thought of the Cullens, McCarty's and the brothers all living together happily for eternity, each with their mate.

"How dare you threaten my family?"

Esme growled back low. It was rare that she ever did, and the first time the Denalis heard it.

"Tanya makes a good point. We would be too many living together. Jasper and I have talked about it. We are leaving with our mates after they change." Edward lied smoothly.

Jasper was stunned.

 _'I trust you know what you are doing. Esme and Emmett are hurt by your words, and you just sent Rosalie on a war path. I didn't know she even liked us that much.'_

He thought to Edward, joking at the end.

"Edward?"

Esme's anger disappeared. Hurt was evident in her eyes.

"We will forever be grateful for your hospitality and teachings. We plan to teach our mates to survive on animals as we always will."

Jasper added, standing by Edward's side. He had sensed the moods in the room. Somehow their stated intention to leave pleased Tanya. He concluded it was the reason Edward had done it.

"Well well, Esme. You extended yourself a little too wide this time. Give them their humans and send them on their way. You better hope I never some across your little mate Edward. It will be my pleasure to find out what makes her so s-"

Esme slapped Tanya across the face before she finished threatening Bella.

"Leave! now!"

She growled, holding Tanya by her throat.

"Forgive our intrusion Esme. We mean no harm."

Carmen apologized, linking her arm around Eleazar whose eyes were locked with Edward's; they were having a silent conversation.

"We apologize for Tanya Esme. She has never behaved like this."

Irina took Tanya from Emmett's hold into her own. Tanya was still shocked that Esme had slapped her. Her eyes were caught in Esme's furious stare. She smiled smugly after Emmett released her to Irina.

"Vampires are only allowed one other Esme- a mate; not children. You will never have any. Carlisle failed to give you a daughter in Rosalie. She refused you, just like these nomads. They will all refuse to play families with you Esme. No matter what you choose to claim."

Her words were meant to hurt and they did.

Esme shook from the force of her anger, hurt and hopelessness. Carlisle wrapped her in his hold, furious with Tanya and also feeling helpless as a mate. The Denali's were shocked at Tanya and deeply embarrassed.

"Mom it's alright, calm."

Rosalie stood by Esme's other side, showing support for her family even if it meant calling Esme with familial reference. Emmett had never been more proud of her than at that moment. He was furious with Tanya. Edward subtly shook his head _'no'_ to stop Jasper from standing with them. He meant for them to seem unattached.

Carmen mumbled another apology and led the Denalis out the Cullen house. Her anger fueled her speed as she raced through the wilderness with Eleazar at her heels. She had grown tired of the Denali sisters over time and Tanya's insult to her close friends was the last straw. Her heart went out to Esme, as she tried and failed to understand why the brothers would hurt her this way.

Back at the Cullen house, Rosalie whirled on Edward and Jasper.

"I knew it! You ungrateful good for nothing pair of -"

She growled at them but Carlisle stopped her.

"I would never make anyone stay where they don't want to be Rosalie. Edward and Jasper have the freedom to do as they see fit for their mates' wellbeing."

He was clearly hurt.

"Carlisle, we have no intention of leaving unless you ask it of us. I heard Tanya thinking to go lay a charge against us for our number and association with knowing humans to the Volturi as she threatened."

Edward explained his actions

"You're not leaving?"

Esme hadn't heard much else other than those words.

"No mom, how can we?"

Edward corrected as Esme threw herself in his arms.

"If there is anyone deserving of a family in this life, it is you mother."

Jasper added, joining their hug. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie did too. It was enough to warm Esme and distract her from Tanya's hurtful words. It was also the first time Rosalie, Edward and Jasper had called her _mom._


	32. Chapter 32

**Revelation**

"Eleazar told me something interesting. He was more interested in Bella and Alice upstairs, almost begging me to let him meet with them. He senses great potential for vampire abilities in them. Our discussions about Alice were correct. He suspects Bella has a hidden ability too. He couldn't tell exactly what it was."

Edward informed, breaking the uncomfortable group hug. Esme didn't let him go.

"It is possible. Her mind is immune to your gift even now."

Carlisle agreed with his friend's assessment.

"I don't understand why Tanya would think to betray us to the Volturi. We're not even a coven of eight yet." Emmett complained.

"Well she'll burst a vein when she hears about Bella and Alice's latent gifts then. I could kill her for the things she said."

Rosalie was still angry.

"I'm surprised you didn't babe." Emmett smirked, working her up.

"Please, I refuse to stoop to her level. Our inability to procreate is not something to laugh about."

Rosalie brushed Esme's hair absently in comfort. Esme was warmed by her tenderness. It was a strange experience after all the time she had lived with a cold Rosalie.

"Vampires are volatile creatures. Edward's refusal must have really unhinged her."

Carlisle tried to understand, speaking his thoughts out loud. Edward was analysing all he had heard from Eleazar and Tanya's thoughts. He felt no need to inform the family of the reasons behind Tanya's behaviour.

"We are still in danger with Bella and Alice being left human and alive after knowing about us."

Rosalie spoke up.

"Yes we are. The Volturi might listen to reason; about wanting to wait until they can make a clean break from their human families." Carlisle hoped.

"We all took the risk knowing the danger."

Esme's conviction rang aloud. She would not change anything about her family or the situation that led her to have them.

"We should take them home Jasper." Edward advised.

Any conversation that involved the Volturi made him uncomfortable. He hoped never to meet them and for them to never hear of him or his mate; for as long as they shall exist.

"Don't forget to tell them they have another crazy female vampire after them."

Emmett shouted after the brothers who were already up the stairs, gaining a few growls.

Bella and Alice were not pleased to hear about the short visit that turned sour. The idea of mates made their relationships so final, destined. They had never really thought themselves in competition with other women for their mates'affection. The Denali sister's interest and obsession over Edward and Jasper made them uncomfortable. They were also afraid for their vampire's safety with Tanya as an additional threat. They knew too well the ruling Volturi vampires were not to be taken lightly.

"Wouldn't Victoria do the same, sell you out to the Volturi?"

Bella asked after they had talked their predicament through.

"She could love" Edward replied

"The only thing that might stop her is the fact that she wants revenge for herself. The Volturi would deny her that. They are known to bask in the glory of their 'punishments'."

"I never want to meet these women or have them attack you, but I'd take that over the ruling creepies." Alice added.

That night while having dinner, Chief Swan mentioned that Jacob had fallen ill. He was especially upset that his friend Billy Black would not let him visit. Bella showed the right level of concern, as did Alice. Chief Swan didn't stop ranting about it until the girls left.

Two days later the girls were also sick with a passing bug. Carlisle had suggested the keep hydrated and let it pass. That was not an answer the brothers agreed to accept. They were beside themselves with worry while caring for their mates. The girls ran a high fever; they were hot then very cold. They alternated between lying under the covers in their beds and on the floor to cool down.

Panicked, Jasper and Edward read some of Carlisle's medical books and searched the internet for anything that could help. The girls refused everything they offered accept water, tea and juice.

Jasper alerted the vampires to an alarming rate of deaths in the nearby Seattle city while searching the internet. He suspected they were vampire killings; a careless rogue or newborns. When they discussed this, Alice asked whether it could be the ones with Victoria from her dreams. Although she did not remember anything about that dream, Edward had told her it was frequent.

"It is a possibility Alice, thank you" Carlisle accepted her suggestion.

The girls liked that Carlisle always respected their opinions, feelings and thoughts.

"It's the only explanation." Edward agreed. "Though vague, there were many with Victoria in your dream."

"So what are we doing waiting around here? Let's go get them." Emmett exclaimed

"We don't know how many there are. Newborns have more strength than we. We can't go there without a plan." Jasper contradicted.

"We can't let her bring them here after us. They need to feed and might hurt people in Forks." Bella spoke up.

"We don't know anything other than her leading them through the forest in Forks from Alice's dreams. We have nothing. We don't know how many; whether they are all newborns, where they are hiding...or not. I could get close enough to listen in." Edward offered

"Not alone" Bella refused immediately.

"It might be better if I go alone Bella. It will be more discreet." Edward suggested.

"No way. I can't even say who to take with you. I don't want any of you to get hurt." Bella wouldn't be swayed.

"I agree with Bella. Let's wait a few days and plan properly before we make any decisions. Graduation is not that far off, we might get lucky." Esme was hopeful.

The girls were unsettled knowing Victoria was so close and not alone.

The next week Edward and Jasper stormed into Alice's house at vampire speed, nostrils flaring.

"Someone has been here, one of us"

Jasper informed the confused girls. They had just arrived from school.

"Who and why are you angry?" Alice asked.

"We don't know the scent. Your lives have just been threatened Alice, that kind of thing makes me angry."

Jasper bit back. They had the girls pack some clothes and drove them to the Cullen house. Every vampire wore a different look of anger and concern at the house.

Emmett and Rosalie returned from running the perimeter of their territory. They had not found the foreign scent anywhere else in town. It seemed whoever it was had used a car to drive to the girls house.

"Esme, did you clear our hamper to do the laundry?"

Bella asked as their discussion died down. All the vampires stared at her while Esme answered _'no'_.

"That's strange, there was nothing in our hamper this afternoon. I had planned to do the laundry."

"How many items are missing Bella?" Jasper asked urgently

"Everything, it was full this morning." Bella explained in confusion.

"No," Edward exclaimed with a roar.

He had been listening to Jasper's thoughts.

"Jasper thinks this vampire was specifically searching for your clothing items to steal your scent. It must be someone working with Victoria."

"Your scent is for the new ones. She will make them track you using the scent on your clothes."

Jasper informed. The room went silent with the gravity of their situation.

"They must have known you would be at the school guarding us."

Bella stated the obvious.

"They know our schedule." she whispered.

"Bella, I wanted to wait for you but maybe I should be changed now. I could help in a fight and if Carlisle's theory is right, my ability will be stronger. I could help."

Alice suggested. Bella agreed with her logic, especially if she could help but she was saddened that she'd be left alone on the outside.

"It's not that simple sweetheart. You'd be uncontrollable for months. It might not help if we have to watch over you during a fight. I'm sorry."

Jasper kissed the top of her head. He shared Edward's sentiment on the matter; he wouldn't have his mate changed because of fear. They had waited months, and would do this their way.

"Alice, your gift is in dreaming. You won't be able to sleep when you're a vampire."

Emmett stated what should have been an obvious observation. Alice's eyes widened in shock. She thought Emmett was right.

"My dreams are flawed. I didn't dream about the vampire. I haven't dreamed of anything different in weeks." She beat herself down.

"Don't feel that way dear. Your dreams have helped us before. They won't fail us now. I have faith in you." Esme comforted.

"It would be better if you stayed here from now on. There'll always be someone to look after you here."

Edward suggested the girls stay at the Cullen home.

"Edward and I will take turns at your house to make it look like you still live there." Jasper agreed.

The girls wanted to refuse the increased protection but had no argument against it. Bella was worried about her father's reaction to her living arrangements if he ever found out.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Threats_**

Alice's dreams changed from the night they started living with the Cullens. Besides providing more details about Victoria; she dreamt of her and Bella with Renee again, a vampire fight where Jasper got hurt, their graduation and dark skinned men by a cloudy beach. The dreams were jumbled and made very little sense. She would wake abruptly at any moment while dreaming.

Jasper alternated between letting her dream on in fitful sleep and keeping her comfortably under. Alice's ability was bittersweet. He had to let her be uncomfortable for Edward to watch her dreams with her.

The girls were embarrassed to find that the vampires in the house heard everything that went on privately between them and their mates. This hadn't bothered them much until Emmett let slip something he heard, embarrassing them. Bella and Alice evilly vowed revenge.

Jasper and Alice had progressed to pleasuring each other fully, save for penetration. Edward was stricter and slower with Bella. It was harder for him because of the pull of her singer blood. Jasper used his gift to bring Alice to her high to stop himself from going too far and hurting her. Interestingly, all the women in the house also felt the effect of his gift. Rosalie and Esme were a little embarrassed to find that Jasper's gift affected them that way at the most inconvenient moments. This of course was never discussed out loud by anyone in the house. Embarrassed or not, the women were not about to complain.

As the family grew closer, Carlisle and Edward's relationship deepened. Edward was very much like a son Carlisle thought he might have had in his human life. Esme grew closer to Alice and Bella. Emmett was not bothered by it, he was happy for his parents of sorts. Rosalie was little jealous. She regretted not giving Carlisle and Esme a chance to love her and love them back as parents. With the new additions to their family, she acknowledged how beautiful their relationships were. She decided to try and not remain on the outside. It was challenging for the family as they learnt that they could hardly keep secrets and had to learn to allow each other privacy. Whatever Edward didn't hear in thoughts and Jasper didn't sense in emotions, Alice would dream of when she slept.

Edward kept the family updated with Alice's dreams. Victoria and those with her would come to Forks soon. Taking note of Alice's dreams, the girls planned a visit to Florida with their mates. Renee had been pressuring them to bring the boys over. Spring break seemed like the perfect time to make the trip. Carlisle hoped their trip would change Victoria's plans and Alice's dreams. He hoped she would be forced to follow them away from Forks.

The week they spent with Renee turned out to be very interesting. She studied the couples and was unsettled by their closeness; together as a group and separately. The girls seemed more mature than she last remembered, even for Bella. They indulged her with their usual chatter and mindless activities. Phil was travelling with his team which meant the boys were mostly by themselves. They stayed close enough to hear and see everything that the girls were doing but not too close to impose.

All the while Renee was watching the beautiful boys. She noticed the girls seemed comfortable with their strange behaviour, ignoring them for the most part. She was shocked by Alice's refusal to go shopping during daylight hours, instead opting for shortened trips in the evenings. Jasper accompanied them and carried their bags dutifully while Bella and Edward stayed home. This gave Renee the opportunity to interview the couples separately. She was concerned about the intensity of their relationships. They all seemed too serious and intense. The girls brushed her concerns off.

During their visit with Bella's mother, Alice dreamed of Victoria's return to Forks. The girls were shocked to learn that she had returned to the territory in search of them the next day. The Cullens and the wolves had chased her with forewarning from Edward but neither came close to catching her. There was one other with her from Alice's dream, a boy Edward recognized from an old news report. He had been missing for almost a year. He was no crazed newborn, not anymore. This made the group worry as to how many mature vampires Victoria had.

They discussed the details of their situation with the family when they returned to Forks.

"The wolf men are the same ones in Alice's dreams. They will join with us if we ask, I'm almost certain of it." Edward spoke

"Really, fight with wolves?"

Rosalie looked like she was about to get sick

"Don't blame me; it's Alice's dream. Although, she has only ever dreamed of them in wolf form once."

Edward explained.

"Well that's good. Any help is welcome. Do you think you can call your cousins in Alaska?"

Bella asked tentatively. She and Alice were afraid for their family's safety. They often viewed the Cullen's as gentle non-threatening beings.

"We don't have to."

Edward replied just as the vampires heard footsteps approaching in the distance.

"Eleazar and Carmen are here. They are passing through." Edward informed.

Eleazar and Carmen were there to inform the Cullens that they no longer resided in Alaska with the sisters. They had decided to return to Europe.

"We are very happy you came old friend, although, a phone call would have been just as effective."

Carlisle welcomed them and explained their predicament after exchanging pleasantries. Eleazar was pleased and intrigued by Alice and Bella. He only spoke his suspicions of their gifts to Edward in thought. The two decided to stay and help.

Eleazar called on Kate, who agreed to follow with Irina. The sisters wanted to mend their friendship with the Cullens. They did not tell Tanya where they were going. She was out searching for a human fit enough to take to her bed. The sisters knew she would take a while because she was looking for Edward in them. Kate and Irina arrived two days after the call. They were civil to Bella and Alice even in their thoughts.

The vampires had trouble convincing the wolves to meet with them. The wolves blamed them for Victoria's escape after their last chase. They were uncomfortable with the number of vampires gathered in the Cullen territory too.

Chief Swan called Bella to let her know about Harry Clearwater's passing the last weekend of school break. Bella immediately left to see her father. Edward was not pleased and begged Bella not to go to the reservation. Bella was adamant she would be safe, being a human and all but Alice advised;

"Edward's scent is all over you Bella. That will make the wolves angry. You heard how unstable they can be."

"What is it with supernatural beings and being unstable?"

Bella exclaimed rhetorically in frustration. The vampires in the house chuckled. There was some truth to her observations.

She humoured Edward, but couldn't avoid going to the reservation for Harry's funeral. She kept to her father's side. The stares of the young men at the reservation made her uncomfortable. Some of the girls looked at her with hate, and Billy Black looked like he was about to scold her. Jacob stared intently at Bella during the whole ceremony. She smiled tentatively at him even as he made her uncomfortable. When he neared her his face changed to a mask of disgust.

"You had better explain yourself Bella Swan"

Jacob growled low in her ear when they were at the Clearwater's home after the funeral. Bella merely looked at him in defiance. She was eager to leave the reservation but had to wait for Charlie. She sat by her father's side in the small front room through a game of a sport she didn't understand to avoid Jacob.


	34. Chapter 34

**Jacob**

Bella convinced her father to drop her off at Alice's house when they returned to Forks. Charlie wanted to ask her to move back home but something in her demeanour made him think twice. Bella knew Jacob could easily follow at her father's house, and Edward wouldn't be there.

"I'm sorry about Harry Charlie, wish I could do more for you." She turned to her father.

"It's alright kid, everyone answers to the call. I'm gonna head back to the reservation, see what more I can do for Sue and the kids." Charlie informed.

"Ok, bye dad. I'll see you Tuesday."

She kissed his cheek and left the car.

"Be safe kid."

Charlie left the driveway and went back to the reservation. Jacob appeared from across the street in nothing but cut-off shorts before Bella had walked into the house.

"Bella," He bellowed "What are you doing here? Is this where the bloodsuckers are?"

Jacob was angry. Bella turned to face him unfazed.

"What do you want Jake?"

"I want to know why there's bloodsucker stink all over you. Their scent is here, two of them." He observed.

"Hi Jake, are you talking about my cousin?"

Alice opened the front door and walked outside.

"Your what?"

"My cousin. He is home. Would you like to meet him?"

Alice asked feigning innocence. Edward followed her outside and stood by Bella with his arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

"Get your hands off her leech"

Jacob warned. Bella placed her hand on Edwards across her waist.

"What are you doing Bella? Do you what he is?"

Jacob fought the unexplainable calm he suddenly felt.

"Yes, I do. I also know what you are Jake. I don't judge you. Edward is Alice's cousin. He was changed a few years back. He feeds off animal blood like the Cullens. He's all the family Alice has left and my boyfriend."

Bella answered.

Jacob was shaking steadily throughout Bella's speech as he watched their entwined hands. Edward worked hard to control his growl and not answer Jacob's thoughts about him and Bella. From Sam's shared memories, the wolves suspected he could hear their thoughts.

"Whatever happened to normal Bella? You know, human boyfriend!" Jacob asked.

"He was human once Jake, like you are part human. He is who I want to date Jake."

Jasper filled Bella with confidence and calm. She leaned into Edward while facing her father's son of sorts.

"Jake, do you mind coming over tomorrow. Edward won't be here and we can talk."

Alice suggested, hoping he situation didn't get out of hand. Bella watched Jacob stare Edward down and leave.

"Alone Jake," she called after him.

Her skin crawled at the thought of being around more wolves. It took time to calm Edward after Jacob left. His thoughts about Bella made Edward want to kill. He told Bella everything Jacob had been thinking. He had hoped to imprint on her, when that didn't happen at the funeral he had set his thoughts on having her. The vampire scent on her drove him mad. He had thought that she would rather be dead than be with a vampire. He also thought that it was what was preventing him from imprinting on her.

Edward knew that Alice planned to tell him about Victoria and use him to get the wolves to help in the fight. Jacob had given them an in without even realizing it. The girls spent time planning for his visit..

Jacob was waiting when the girls returned from school the next day. His self-built 'rabbit' VW Golf looked out of place next to the Volvo and the Audi TT. He had planned to impress Bella with his completed project, but deflated when he saw her car.

"Nice wheels" He commented

"Thanks, it was a gift from Alice."

"She got you something better than hers?"

He asked in surprise

"That's what she liked. Bella has a flashy side"

Alice answered casually and led them inside.

"So you live here now?"

Jacob asked, scrunching his nose at the strong vampire scent inside the house.

"Mostly, I can't let Alice stay by herself." Bella was vague.

"Why don't you two live with Charlie?"

"In Bella's tiny room? Are you kidding me. Her room is not big enough to share and keep all our clothes."

Alice answered in mock shock. Jacob thought about his small home in comparison to Chief Swan's. He never thought Bella to be materialistic and blamed Alice's influence.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Jake's tone turned more formal. He had hoped to imprint on Bella when seeing her again, or at least impress her but it seemed hopeless.

"The reason why you won't team up to fight with the Cullens against the vampires in Seattle. You know they are coming here don't you?"

Jacob was taken aback. Alice didn't beat about the bush.

"What vampires? There's only two. We can take them. If it wasn't for those leeches they wouldn't have escaped."

"Jacob, there's more than two. We're not sure about the number but it's enough to get Seattle into the race for murder capital of the world. The Cullens have called others to help, four more. But they are not enough even with Edward and my Jasper."

"Your what?"

"My boyfriend Jasper. He's also a vampire."

Bella shot Alice a warning look.

"You want us to help your bloodsuckers fight other bloodsuckers? It's not our business unless they feed at or attack the reservation. They can all die for all we care."

Jacob spat, angered and disgusted with both Alice and Bella.

"It is your business Jake. How do you think there are so many with the redhead? She has been feeding and changing humans in Seattle. They are a big group now. How long until they move here. She is already scouting the area."

Bella twisted the truth hoping Jacob's immaturity would work in their favour.

"Would you be asking if they weren't your boyfriends?"

The girls ignored his tone of voice and aggression.

"Of course not. We may not even know about them or you if not for Edward and Jasper." Bella shrugged

"Edward would still have come for me. He would have never let me be alone. I'm asking for my family too Jacob, not just the boyfriend."

Alice piped in. Bella shot her another warning look.

"Why are you dating vampires? Aren't you afraid of them, fangs and all that. They could easily hurt you. I mean you can't even...ugh!"

Jacob pressed with a look of disgust.

"Vampires date humans all the time Jake. We are not the first or the last. How do you think they multiply?"

Bella played it down, taking a page off Alice's book.

"They don't multiply like humans Bella. They bite and suck your blood; if you survive you turn into one of them."

His voice grew louder.

"I meant when they decide to stay together with those humans they turn them to vampires Jake. That's a lot of humans turned vampire. See, nothing new." Bella shrugged

"So they'll change you? Are you thinking straight? You are okay being _…that_? This will kill Charlie, Bella. Are you even thinking about him?"

Jacob tried a different tactic.

"Of course I'll change. Edward came to me as soon as he knew it was safe. I will not let him live forever without family; and I love Jasper."

Alice answered in a love struck girl tone. Her argument was solid and she knew it.

"I'm undecided Jake. Edward hasn't indicated he wants me that way, though I wish he did. I want to travel and see the world with him, Alice and Jasper. I think my parents want me to go to college, so I'm thinking about that too; except I don't know what to study. My mom wants me to move back with her, so there's that too."

Bella made herself seem confused and without immediate plans purposefully. Jacob stared at her. She sounded flighty, like he imagined her mother was from listening to his father and Charlie's conversations. She sounded unstable and he didn't like it. He preferred someone stable, who would stay with him at he reservation.


	35. Chapter 35

"The Cullens aren't allowed to bite or harm a human. If they do, it will be a declaration of war against the tribe."

Jacob stated. He was annoyed at how wrong his father and Charlie and he had been about Bella and their hopes for the two of them to marry and give them grandchildren. He hadn't realized that he had placed his hopes on that dream since he was little.

"Oh we know that. Besides, they can't turn anyone; being animal blood-drinkers and all that. They are not strong enough to change any human."

Alice improvised. Jacob was shocked.

"What do you mean? The treaty..." He asked

"Jacob, you can't expect your stories to tell you everything. Why do you think the Cullens agreed to your great grandfather's terms? It's because they can't turn humans. They know they are too weak to do it and won't risk being exposed to human blood like that."

Bella added onto Alice's statement after seeing how it threw Jacob off.

"So...they can't...they're not dangerous?"

He was still disbelieving.

"They are still dangerous Jake; you should see them angered. We are just saying the treaty still stands and always will."

Bella clarified.

"Who changed them? Who will change you?"

Jacob asked in confusion.

"They were changed by other vampires. If Edward can't find friends who will change me, he will take me to the ruling vampires. There's a whole test, a ceremony thing and all that."

Alice layered it thick. Bella's eyes went wide, wondering what Alice was getting at.

"They say the ones changed by the ruling vampires are stronger and no one messes with them. Carlisle was made by the ruling vampires."

She finished, satisfied with herself.

"When do you plan to be...like them?"

Jacob asked the girls. He was filing everything they said to pass it on to the council.

"In a few years. I'd like some boobs and curves for all eternity."

Alice answered, undisturbed by the growl in his voice.

"I need to tell the elders this."

Jacob was thinking out loud.

"Not important. What you need to tell them is that the red headed vampire has lots others with her and they are looking to claim this territory. You get to choose your neighbours Jacob. Is it going to be them or the Cullens?"

Alice stated forcefully.

"You also need to make them realize that you don't know everything about vampires. You didn't know there were animal blood drinkers until you met the Cullens. Up until a moment ago you didn't know it was a normal occurrence for them to date humans and that the Cullens cannot change humans to become vampires. Some vampires change humans to keep the relationship and others live with the human until they grow old and die."

"What else?"

Jacob asked, interested to find out any new information. He was put out by the girls knowing more than him about his enemy. He also thought that the Cullens tricked his elders when they made the treaty, if they already knew that they couldn't bite a human. He intended to ask the elders all they knew about vampires, and suggest they stop the vampires from dating the girls. A part of him wanted a fighting chance to get Bella, even if it was just for his pride.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you everything like that. You might learn it yourself if you agree to help them fight off that other group."

Alice dangled the carrot in front of him.

"It's not my decision to make." He stated

"That's okay Jake. All we're asking is that you tell them about the danger. If they don't want to help that's okay. The Cullens will call other friends."

Bella let him off

"More leeches?" Jacob screeched

"Jacob, they don't want to give up their territory. They also want to protect the people of Forks. It's necessary."

Bella talked down at him. She was set on not having Edward in any danger, even if it meant playing on Jacob's weaknesses. She knew the idea of more vampires in Forks would make the wolves unhappy.

"When are they planning to leave? The Cullens and your boyfriends? All of them." Jacob enquired

"They are leaving with us after graduation; either to college or on tour to Europe. They are waiting for us to decide what we want to do."

Balla gave a little hoping the wolves would be agreeable to helping if they knew their neighbours were leaving soon; instead of dealing with a vampire infestation by themselves later.

Jacob nodded curtly and stood to leave. The girls thanked him for coming and waved goodbye.

"I think that went pretty well. Casual, but not too much. Honest without giving everything away and serious without the doomsday theatrics."

Alice was rather proud of herself.

"You lost me a few times there. What were you thinking?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to show him that they can't possibly know everything about vampires so he can't take what he knows to be the only truth. I also didn't want to lie about our change Bella."

Alice probed her friend curiously.

"I know Alice. I didn't want to confirm it for him. I can't risk Jake telling Billy, and Billy saying something to Charlie before or after I change. I also don't want to start a war. Charlie is Billy's friend. The wolves might feel justified fighting the Cullens for him."

Bella explained her thoughts.

"I understand"

Alice gave in for now. She knew Bella was much too serious and placed everything and everyone before herself. It would not do to argue with her when she was concerned about how her decisions would affect her father.

"Alice, I feel like I haven't done enough. I mean the time is drawing close and I haven't done enough to leave my parents with good memories of my last days with them. They will never see me again after I change. The scrapbook and visit to Florida might work for Renee, but Charlie...I thought it was enough that I spent two years with him before college. But then I moved in with you because I didn't want to make my absence harder on him for when I do leave. What am I leaving him with Alice? I'm going away _to college_ and will eventually die before he sees that I have changed. It's not enough. He deserves more."

Bella lay her heart open to her friend. Their vampire family was listening outside.

"Oh Bella, I had no idea you felt that way. I guess it's easier for me. I've even convinced myself that Edward _is really_ my cousin."

Alice chuckled, desperate to calm her friend before she too became overwhelmed by emotions.

"He doesn't even know how happy I am with Edward. Renee said I shouldn't wait much longer to tell him I have a boyfriend. Maybe she had a point." Bella continued.

"Yea, maybe" Alice agreed.

"Oh dear, we didn't know you felt so strongly Bella."

Esme's voice rang in the room. She was surrounded by her family. Bella's eyes went wide, she had thought only Edward and Jasper would be close by.

"It's never easy to say goodbye Bella. I want you to know that you can always count on Esme and I to try our best in the place of your mother and father after you change."

Carlisle comforted his new daughter.

"Yeah, and you're getting two brothers and two sisters. That has got to be less lonely than being an only child." Emmett added.

"We didn't get a chance to say goodbye Bella. You are very fortunate."

Rosalie added her voice.

"Would your father let go easier if he knew you were happy, protected and loved?"

Edward asked, sharing in Bella's pain. He too never had a chance to say a proper goodbye to his parents. Bella nodded. Having her emotions on display made her feel exposed and vulnerable. Edward unexpectedly bent down on one knee in front of her.

"Then marry me Isabella Marie Swan. Not just to leave your father with happier memories of your last days but because I love you more than life itself. My life is nothing but a dark night without you. You are my sun and my moon. I cannot exist without you Bella." He asked.


	36. Chapter 36

**Council**

Bella nodded her answer through the tears running down her cheeks. A wedding would be the perfect way to leave Charlie and Renee. Charlie only ever cared for her safety and happiness. Esme was just about to burst from joy. The others were surprised, especially Jasper. They all happily congratulated the newly engaged couple.

"Oh gosh, I never thought I'd get married at eighteen. Renee is going to be against this."

Bella's hand flew to her mouth in sudden realization.

"I think your mother will support us."

Edward comforted. He was aware of his brother's thoughts. Jasper was wondering whether Alice too expected to be married the human way. He had never thought the practice necessary since vampires took their mates, but his Alice was very much human. He watched her, testing her moods for any sign that she wanted the same. Unable to ascertain anything, he asked Edward of her thoughts quietly.

"We need a cover story for Charlie."

Bella had just said, sending Alice's thoughts in that direction. Edward thought not to hurry in giving Jasper an answer; perhaps Alice's true thoughts would reveal themselves in a moment or in her sleep. In their own quiet way, he told his brother to wait.

"My cousin and Dr Cullen's brother are in Forks from Europe, staying with the good doctor. You two fell in love at first sight last year when Edward visited me the short few days. You've been keeping in touch, calling and everything. Edward dragged Jasper back here to be close to you and he just proposed. Of course, Bella being the book romantic she is, said yes. "

Alice wrapped it up, answering Bella's concern. The stunned vampires stared at her with varying looks of assessment.

"Edward, your cousin is very dangerous."

Emmett commented before he laughed.

"You'll have to show him you are mature about your decision to marry even if it's sudden, Bella."

Carlisle advised.

"By the way, good work on the wolf you two. You're really Cullen material."

Rosalie complimented the girls. She had come to understand the girls'' need to do what they can to ensure their mates' safety in the coming battle.

"Yeah, how come you're all here?" Bella asked.

"To show our support and keep you safe." Esme

"To make sure Edward didn't break the treaty and kill the wolf." Emmett and Rosalie

"To make your truth more believable," Jasper smiled evilly

"To make sure you didn't overstate the truth too much! _"_

Carlisle winked at Alice. He had been shocked as he listened in to what she was telling Jacob.

"That boy...!" Edward growled as his thoughts returned to Jacob.

"You really threw him for a loop. He is going to do everything he can to make sure the wolves support us. They won't allow us to have more vampires in the area or risk the group in Seattle claiming the territory. He is going to recommend that they demand we leave as soon as possible; in hopes that Bella and Alice will be left behind, even if for a short time." Edward informed.

Alice and Bella didn't seem bothered by the wolf or the council's possible demands. They were secure in their relationships and knew that their mates would never leave them behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't discuss us leaving with you all. I figured they might bite if we gave a little." Bella apologized.

"You did great Bella. Of all of us, you have more reason to want to stay. If you'll be ready to leave then we will all go."

Esme comforted. She was set on finding a new house for her extended family right away.

The Cullen house was happier that night. They enjoyed some family time while the Denalis were out hunting. Jacob called Bella two days later, with news that the wolves would fight alongside the Cullens. They made plans to meet under the cover of night at the treaty line to make further plans. Bella and Alice were more relaxed knowing their mates and family would have a better chance to survive the fight. Alice's dreams of Jasper getting hurt didn't return.

As expected, the Quileute council demanded that the vampires leave the area after the fight and expressed their displeasure after learning of the budding relationships with the girls.

"Leave the human girls alone, their lives are here with their fam-"

The elder, Billy Black stated. He was angry and sad that Bella had involved herself with the vampires. He hadn't known that she was now living with Alice, away from his friend Charlie's home. While they felt particularly protective towards Bella, they did not know what to make of Alice and Edward's familial relationship.

Their legends never prepared them for a vampire like Carlisle, gentle and caring towards humans. They were ill prepared to understand how Edward could have wanted to find Alice - _his cousin_ \- and why he would turn her into what he was. The wolves thought that it was cruel of him and stupid of her to want it.

"Alice is my family. Isabella is my life. We will be where they are."

Edward responded before Billy could finish what he wanted to say. His tone was harsher than he had meant for it to be. Jacob's thoughts were irritating to him. He was assessing Edward as competition for Bella's affections.

"Why did you not tell us this before?"

Old Quil enquired before Billy could reply. Of all the council, he believed the vampire's story was a lie. He didn't believe that Edward was Alice's cousin, and doubted that they loved the girls. He also knew that there was little the wolves could do to influence the situation, they hadn't broken the treaty.

"Our business is our own."

Jasper spoke up for the first time in the presence of the wolves. His answer made them more curious about the two new additions to the Cullen clan.

The wolves had informed the council of Jasper's scars, which they had noticed with their improved eyesight. He had always used his gift to unsettle them the few times they had been in the brothers' presence. This time was no exception. The brothers had decided not to let the wolves forget that they were not Cullen or McCarty. They wanted to be seen to respect human life on their own, not because of the treaty agreed to by the Cullens. This was to protect Carlisle's family too, in case anything happened that would put them at odds with the wolves.

There was silence a long moment after Jasper spoke.

The wolves were used to Carlisle's soothing tone. Jasper and Edward's quiet aggression was unfamiliar. This greatly entertained Rosalie and Emmett.

"Friends, we are gathered to discuss a more pressing matter of the storm brewing in Seattle. We will protect this area. We have four others at our home who have come to assist. Our purpose here was to ask your wolves to join us, since our enemy is also an enemy of your people and the people of Forks."

Carlisle spoke to get the discussion back on track. The council had started with addressing the brother's involvement with the girls first. After a few questions and an exchange of information, the council released the pack to fight alongside their neighbouring enemy against the greater threat.

Billy, who had planned to make the wolves' involvement a condition in exchange for the vampires leaving the area spoke up.

"We wish that you leave the area after the fight. Your presence is a great burden to our young men. Your involvement with the community of Forks is not safe." He spoke, looking directly at Edward.

"Carlisle Cullen, his mate, son and daughter can speak for themselves. You already know our answer."

Edward replied stubbornly. Jacob was pleased with this. Their numbers were greater if the brothers insisted on staying behind, and they had no treaty with them. The council expected that Carlisle would leave, taking his family with him.

"The conditions of the treaty have not been broken. My family exists in peace with you, and takes great care with the people of Forks. There is no basis for your request. However, if we do decide to leave;you must know that Edward and Jasper are valued among our kind. They would never be left alone when our natural enemy resides nearby. Others will come to take our place."

Carlisle bit his tongue as he used a play with words to twist the truth. He knew without looking at her that Esme would never leave the four children she had claimed behind. He also knew that Rosalie liked Forks. He was enjoying a new side to Rosalie that was slowly becoming known to them. He had no desire to suffer her wrath if made to leave the area by wolves.

Esme was already thinking to ask Carmen and Eleazar to stay in Forks with the brothers if they had to make a show of leaving. The wolves would meet Irina and Kate too, the next day. She hoped their presence would solidify what Carlisle had meant for the council to know; that the brothers would never be left alone unprotected. Her thoughts warmed Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett were decided on staying. Rosalie thought Carlisle too accommodating of the wolves. She respected Edward more for not bowing down to their ridiculous demands.

The council and was unhappy to hear Carlisle's declaration. They imagined the worst as their curiosity about the brothers increased. After a short deliberation, they backtracked on their demand. They would rather Carlisle and his peaceful family stay than unknowns. They did still ask that the vampires not extend their stay for very long. Jacob was unhappy.


	37. Chapter 37

Charlie had been talking non-stop about college, asking the girls about their plans at dinner. Bella decided to seem uncertain with her father as she had with Jacob. Charlie was not impressed.

"Why won't you do a course that interests you for a year. You can change it later if you wish. But don't put off going to college Bella. Getting an education is important."

The girls exchanged a look cross the table. There was not a chance they could tell Charlie that they were dating.

"I'm not putting it off dad. We've been thinking to tour Europe for a bit, and start college in a year. It will be a waste of money to take any course when we are not sure what we want to do." Bella defended.

"You both shouldn't be wasting money and time like that." Charlie was stern.

"We won't uncle Charlie. I really wanted Bella to come with me. We will visit some of my mother's family too. I haven't seen them since… well before. I just, need to reconnect."

Alice added. She knew there was no family left on her mother's side. Jasper had helped her to research the family. She hoped that Charlie would check for himself.

"Oh dad, Mom asked us to visit. Can we go the last weekend before finals?"

Bella swiftly changed the subject. Although her words came out as a request, she wasn't really asking.

"Can you not go after that Bella. Shouldn't you use the time to study?" Charlie asked, surprising her.

"No dad, she and Phil are moving to Jacksonville. I need to get some of my things from Phoenix."

"She'll be here to attend your graduation. Ask her to bring whatever you need."

"Fine!"

Bella stood and started washing the dishes. Charlie was acting strange. Before the discussion about their college plans, he wanted to know details about their daily routine and living at Alice's. It was the first time he really pressed them for specific answers. She suspected that he must know that they have not been living there. They left quickly after the dishes were done.

"Do you think Charlie knows that we have been living at the Cullens?"

Alice asked soon as they were in the car. Without answers, they decided they would ask Edward about Charlie's thoughts.

The girls were startled when they spotted a man standing in the middle of the road that leads out of town towards the Cullen house. It became very clear that it was an unknown vampire by his paler skin and unconcerned stance facing an oncoming car. The girls panicked, unsure what to do. They knew they could not outrun him, car or not. Alice hit the brakes a short distance to where the strange stood.

Chaos broke out in a blur of colour as the vampire took slow calculated steps towards them. Eleazar and Kate stood guard on the sides of the car as all four watched Edward and Jasper interrogate and quickly dismember the vampire. They disappeared suddenly towards the forest. Kate drove the shocked girls the rest of the way home.

When the brothers returned, they informed they had chased and killed three others, who had followed the vampire into Forks.

"That was the first of many created by the redhead." Edward informed.

"He came here to get Bella and Alice in hopes of impressing her. He was infatuated with the red head. It seems she promised herself to him if he won her the war. The others have been told that we chased her out the territory; they want to help her reclaim it. There are at least 17 more left behind in Seattle. I have seen where they are hiding. The red head's plan is to release the newborns on the town in a week's time. A select few were to hunt and kill us while we are scattered trying to stop the carnage. None have been taught the rules Carlisle."

Edward informed.

Victoria had kept her first new born Riley in charge of the others. It was him that had stood in the middle of the road, intent on capturing the girls for his mistress. He, together with the others were never taught the rules. The only way they could be controlled was by limiting their access to blood. It was from him that Edward learnt of their plans. The female wanted their human mates captured and tortured before they were bled dry.

In his arrogance, Riley was never concerned about the wolves or the vegetarian vampires. He considered himself stronger, superior and indestructible compared to them. The last thought he had was sheer disbelief when his limbs were torn off.

"The female will notice the missing ones. It might cause her to act sooner or retreat" Eleazar.

"True, we must ready for her in hopes that she will be forced to act sooner. The young one acted on his own in coming here."

Jasper advised.

He was unhappy the three vampire managed to get that close to the girls, even as they were mostly herded once spotted. The girls were never in danger as they were always closely watched. He and Edward were pressed for a way to rid the area of the nearby rouges and protect their mates.

Edward felt desperate for a guiding dream from Alice. He had always been very careful existing alone. Their new lifestyle with the Cullens drew too much attention from the humans and others of their kind. Their human mates too drew attention to them. He was questioning their decision to leave the girls human too long, no for the first time.

The brothers dragged their feet to attend a meeting with the Quileute council that night. Alice fought sleep, decided on waiting for their family's return from the meeting. She wanted Edward to watch all of her dreams. She also needed Jasper's bubble of comfort. The encounter with the vampire on the road left her shaken.

Bella had watched her mate rip apart a vampire in shock, without so much as flinching. She had decided to file the memory away and not think of what she saw again. She took a long bath and went straight to bed after the family left for the meeting with the council. She focused her thoughts on her father instead.

That night, Alice only had an unpleasant dream from watching a vampire destroyed earlier. Edward noticed the recurring background dream of the red head running through the woods in Forks with others behind her. This time a few at the back of their group disappeared. He could not see much more. He and Carlisle concluded that it must be the ones they had destroyed.

The next days were quieter. The vampires and the wolves were anxious, and on high alert. Jasper prepared the vampires and the wolves for battle. Edward chose to remain in the background. The combined mentality of the wolves fascinated him to no end; he preferred to listen and learn as much as he could about them.

He discovered that the Quileute were the reason Charlie had refused the girls' travel. They had also planted seeds of doubt regarding the girls' living arrangements. Charlie was unsure how to demand that Bella move back home, together with Alice as he had been advised. Edward too, confirmed that he had developed an attachment to the dark skinned woman he had seen him kissing in Alice's dreams.

Bella avoided visiting with Charlie the days that followed. She kept busy studying for finals and even indulged Alice as they planned a surprise graduation party for their class as well as her wedding. She avoided talking about what they had witnessed.

Alice felt helpless. She was desperate to dream anything that would help her family.


	38. Chapter 38

Victoria had returned to find her first creation, Riley, and three other bulky males had disappeared. None of the remaining wild newborns knew where they had gone. They could only think of getting blood when questioned.

She screamed in anger.

She had never stayed with those she had bitten. She wouldn't allow herself to care for any of them. To her, they were tools to meet the end. She would disappear for days to another part of the city where she would mourn her lost mate in peace. In his memory, she would keep kidnapped humans. She tortured them for weeks and bled them dry slowly and painfully until their end.

Some were turned to join her wild ones, others simply died.

She had put in much effort to prepare Riley to lead the damned ones to their death; either by the yellow-eyed vampire's hands or the Volturi when they wreak havoc in the area after she releases them. She had planned to lead them towards the small town and pass through to the South. She wouldn't join in the fight. Her broken heart was much too heavy.

She only wanted solitude to nurse her pain.

She knew that if any of the golden-eyed ones survived, they would exist watching over their shoulders for eternity; wondering when she would return to finish the job. She didn't think she would be able to though. She was broken without her James. She felt weak.

Without Riley and the three, she stayed with the wild ones a few days. She wouldn't change her plans. She turned a few more humans who would certainly die soon as they opened their eyes to the new world in the fight. She refused to care; even for the smallest girl in her group whom she couldn't torture or kill when she had kidnaped her. The girl, Bree, had facial features that reminded her of her James.

She cussed. She shouldn't have cared to know her name.

-0-0

Renee had sent Bella a text message two nights before graduation day. Phil had broken his leg and couldn't travel; therefore the two wouldn't attend her graduation at Forks high. She had stared at the message on her phone for the longest time, undecided how to feel about it. She was disappointed in her parents, a little sad and angry too. It seemed Renee's distaste for the rainy town wouldn't allow her to recognize the importance of the event in Bella's life.

Bella took a deep breath and snuggled into Edward's side. He had read the message over her shoulder and knew it upset her. His mate had been concerned about leaving her with good memories of her last days as a human, Alice had delayed her change to wait for her friend – it seemed her parents didn't care enough about the same to him. He decided to talk Bella into telling them about their engagement soon. They needed to wake up. She would no longer belong to them in a few months. She would be his.

While his anger at Bella's parents simmered below the surface, he was alerted by Alice's dreams in the early hours of the morning. They suddenly changed from the usual pictures of herself and Bella as vampires, their wedding and lives. Just as Edward was shocked to see the two friends running through the forest at vampire speed with a small child – who could run as fast – Victoria invaded the dream. This time she was in a different place, exiting from the waters with her followers.

"Don't wake her Jasper!"

Edward barked as he rushed to the room opposite theirs on the top floor. Kate and Irina followed inside Jasper and Alice's room to stare at the sleeping human. It was clear she was uncomfortable and Jasper hated their intrusion. His eyes were locked on Edward's – waiting for him to finish reading her thoughts so he may comfort her.

"The red head has changed plans. She will come from the waters onto land in the dark. She still has others with her. The wolves will attack but the numbers of the vampires are too many for them. They are unpractised. Not one can fight a single opponent alone. Many will get past them to the territory. They seem crazed and thirsty thirst but they do not feed. The red-head will lead them here. She disappears…"

Edward was over-analysing the dream and Jasper knew it.

"When Edward? Find the time, Alice is strained."

He pushed, snapping Edward's focus back in place to search for any markers instead of focusing on the actions of the people in the dream.

"We are dressed differently. There is nothing unusual here."

Emmett cussed. All the vampires had gathered in Jasper's room. Esme worried for Alice. She itched to comfort her but understood it was important to let her dream continue.

"Wait; there is heavy smoke in the air at the reservation from a dead fire – it was a very large fire. There are logs and stones around it. There is a collection of dirt bags near it. Dogs are gathered near the bags, picking at the bones piled to the side."

Edward's eyes snapped up to Carlisle.

"We will go to warn the Quileute. Unless they share large meals like that on a daily basis, I'd say we have some sense of time."

He touched Eleazar's arm and the two left; followed out by others. Alice was calmer. Jasper kept her asleep wrapped in a bubble of love and comfort. Her dreams had turned to shopping for clothing.

 _'_ _What is it brother?'_

Jasper asked Edward silently after sensing his unsettled emotions. Instead of an answer, Edward grabbed Aice's drawing pad and started to draw quickly. Jasper was stunned at what he saw.

 _'_ _Is it vampire?'_

Edward nodded.

 _'_ _This is against the rules Edward. It will not be allowed.'_

Edward nodded again in agreement.

 _'_ _You couldn't see which of our mates it belongs to?'_

Edward shook his head 'no'.

He agreed with Jasper completely. Even if the child vampire was not made by any in their coven, they would be punished for allowing it to exist and associating with it. He and Jasper would have to be firm with their human mates and refuse them this one thing. He had not heard any such thoughts from Alice before and Bella seemed to keep things in until they reached boiling point before speaking her mind. His assumption was that it was his Bella who desired a child. She had always cared for her parents and her friend. He sighed in sadness. This weighed heavy on his heart.

 _'_ _Brother, listen to Rosalie and the other females too. They also have reason to want it and the means to make it.'_

Jasper thought to him as he walked towards his room. He also let Edward know that he will not have Alice associate with it or anyone whom it belonged to He would take her away from the Cullen family if he had to.

Edward was relieved that Jasper did not assume to place the child with his Bella. It was true that the other females in the house could be responsible. They had lived long enough with this one desire all vampire females were denied. He found Bella awake, sitting up on their bed when he returned.

He filed all thoughts about Alice's vampire child dream away and updated his mate on the morning's events. They comforted each other and talked until Carlisle and Eleazar returned.

"We are needed in the living room."

Edward wrapped her in a night gown and carried her to join the family meeting. He already knew all that Carlisle and Eleazar had learnt.


	39. Chapter 39

**Additions**

Alice did not join the family meeting, Jasper let her sleep.

"The Quileute have a bonfire celebration planned for tonight. They agree – as we do too – that the rouges will attack in the early hours of the morning tomorrow. The leaders said the tribe celebrations usually end just after midnight. The boys stay behind to kill the fire and only leave when it is dead."

Eleazar informed.

Carlisle was locked in a mental discussion with Edward, pleading with him to send the girls to one of their houses for safety until the fight passed; against Bella's father's wishes. He offered Esme or Carmen to accompany them. Carlisle did not want to chance any harm on the human girls whose lives were entangled with vampires' nor his new sons suffering the loss of a mate in case their enemy managed to get past them. Edward was resistant, remembering how they were tricked and almost too late to kill James before he had suffered them the same.

 _'_ _Think about it son, please. You would be distracted and will want to keep near them to protect them. But you are our most skilled fighters. We need you in the front, to keep all of our women safe too.'_

Carlisle finished, letting Edward know that he was scared for Esme too.

"Brother?"

Jasper called Edward out, aware that the others had noticed the intense staring contest between him and Carlisle.

"Carlisle advises that our mates travel somewhere safe, perhaps to one of the Cullen homes until the fight has passed."

Jasper too was immediately resistant to the idea.

"That may be for the best. Even if we keep them protected they will be exposed and could get injured; shattered glass, a falling wall or tree, a vampire thrown in their direction….where could you hide them here? The female might have assigned others to search them out instead of joining the fight. We don't know for sure."

Kate added her thoughts, unaware that she mentioned the very same things that had hurt the girls before - when James had kidnapped them. A chill ran up Bella's spine at the memory. She hid her face in Edward's neck.

"Edward, Jasper please be wise in what you decide." Esme advised.

She was torn. She wanted the girls safe, whether with them or elsewhere. It unsettled her to let them go alone again as before without protection. She acknowledged the truth of Kate's words.

"We will go after the morning finals; to Jacksonville to see my mom."

Bella offered after a few minutes. She felt like all were waiting on her to say something.

"Bella, I don't think that we can let you go alone unprotected again." Edwards argued

"You don't have a choice Edward. You are needed here; we would only be a distraction. It's just one night. We'll be back for the graduation ceremony."

She pleaded with him to let her go. Bella was decided to speak to her mother and then her father when she returned. She was still upset with them. The emotion drove her to want to finalize her parting with them. She was determined not to stay longer than delivering her news to Renee and flying back.

She too was scared of a repeat occurrence if the red-head followed them there like her mate did.

Edward had hoped for Esme or Carmen to offer to travel with the girls, but both were torn. More than that, they couldn't leave their mates knowing that danger was near.

"Alice!"

Jasper was halfway up the stairs followed by Edward when Bella registered that she was now sat on Carlisle's lap. She blushed furiously and made to move off with Emmett teasing them both.

The vampires were anxiously waiting to hear what Edward would see from Alice's dreams. Their focus was upstairs even as they chuckled at Emmett's jokes.

"Impossible!"

Edward exclaimed. Jasper sensed his panic.

 _'_ _What did you see?'_

Jasper was worried. For a passing moment he thought it may be another dream about the vampire child.

"It is them. They will be here, fighting with us. They must know."

Edward was shell shocked by what he had seen. He was in full panic mode. A part of him wanted to grab Bella and disappear; another rationalized that he had to stay to help with the mess he helped create. He focused hard on replaying what he had seen, gathering as much information as he could. Jasper forced him back to the present again.

 _'_ _Whom? What has you running for the hills Edward? Is this to be our last day on this earth?'_

Jasper asked with concern.

 _"_ _Volturi"_ Edward mouthed the word in distaste. He was careful of the listening ears in the house.

 _'_ _How many?'_

Edward showed him four raised fingers with his hand.

 _'_ _Are you sure?'_

Edward nodded

 _'_ _And they fight with us, not against us?'_

Edward nodded

 _'_ _Is he among them?'_

Jasper asked of Edward's sire. He knew what his brother would choose to do if faced with the prospect of meeting with the man. He was decided to let him leave with his Bella, and would follow if Alice insisted. The red-head would be punished anyway and the Cullens would be safe.

Edward shook his head _'no'_ while listening to his brother's thoughts. He was touched by Jasper's concern and loyalty to him; even as they had joined themselves to the Cullens.

 _'_ _I am with you brother, whatever you decide'_

Jasper thought to him.

Edward left him to wake Alice and went to deliver this new information to the others.


	40. Chapter 40

**Preparations**

"Where were the wolves? The Volturi cannot know about them. They may decide to hunt and kill them for sport."

Carlisle was immediately concerned for the tribe after Edward. He had checked whether Edward was in immediate danger in thought and relaxed at the answer. No one was happy to hear of the additions to the fight even as they would be on their side.

"I did not see them in the picture I saw." Edward

"Are you sure it was them? Did you recognize anyone?" Eleazar was curious.

"I am sure Eleazar. I recognized one face. They all wear dark cloaks with the coven crest. It is them."

Edward knew that the Cullens had never shared knowledge about who had turned him with the Denalis. He too did not want this information widely known, as he hadn't told Eleazar before. Kate and Irina assumed that he had met the Volturi before. They were shocked at Alice's gift and the trust the Cullens placed in her.

Eleazar brought forth the faces of Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec and Dimitri, Afton and Heidi.

Edward nodded yes at the faces he saw in Alice's dream while listening to his assessment of each one. It didn't do anything to ease his worry.

"Felix, Dimitri, Jane and Alec. Punishers! The Volturi are aware of what has been happening in Seattle. Aro must have sent them to deal with it."

Eleazar spoke aloud for others to hear.

"At least Aro is not with them to learn that we have knowing humans in our midst; and of young Alice's potential vampiric gift."

He added absently. Edward and Jasper shared an uncomfortable look at this. Kate and Irina worried for Tanya's whereabouts with the Volturi coming to the region.

 _'_ _When the others return to Volterra, Aro will know of you Edward.'_

Carlisle thought to him with worry. He also let Edward know of the gifts the four Volturi guard had.

"He might be interested to call on me and learn of my life and family."

Carlisle spoke his thoughts aloud for the others to hear. He had been good friends with the Volturi. Even as they did not agree with his restricted lifestyle, they liked to study him. He knew that Aro may decide to visit or request that he visit Volterra. It would be hard to refuse, and he couldn't keep his memories from him.

"No Carlisle, you cannot."

Esme vehemently refused.

"Of course not!"

Carlisle agreed immediately to calm her, though he and Eleazar understood the gravity of the situation better. Eleazar was decided to leave with his mate soon as the fight was over. He would make sure that message was delivered to the elders. They wouldn't stay long with the Cullens.

"We must warn the wolves to protect their territory and remain there quietly if it can be helped. None of the Volturi must be harmed here, by us or by them. We do not need their focus or anger directed to any in this region."

Carlisle decided, already leading Eleazar out to go meet with the wolves.

 _'_ _If the Volturi are coming this way, we must send our mates away. Their scent on us, in our home and ours in the area by their homes will raise their interest.'_

Jasper was unhappy that his mate was yet again in the line of danger. Since Edward hadn't made the decision to leave, it was clear they would stay.

"I agree"

Edward left to make arrangements for the girls travel. He also had a plan to rid their mate's scents from places where it might raise concern. It wasn't a pleasant feat. He asked the sisters to swap their bed lined and clothes for Bella and Alice's. He hoped that would be sufficient to mislead any of the Voturi who might care to inspect the Cullen home. Kate and Irina had fun rolling on the beds to spread their scent, poking fun at Edward and Jasper.

Esme burnt the used bed lined and much of the girl's clothes. All of the glass walls of the Cullen home were opened for the day.

Jacob ran the territory around the Swan home and spent the day at the Brandon's. He hated that his pack alpha, Sam, was taking orders from the vampires. He didn't like that the pack was restricted to the reservation and removed from the fight. He itched for an opportunity to prove himself better than Edward to Bella, unaware that she wouldn't be returning there from school.

Alice was caught up on all that had happened while she slept. She felt particularly tired and uneasy that morning and uneasy.

The girls rushed to make the flight to Jacksonville after their final. Kate and Irina followed closely guarding them. The others were running the woods, searching for scouts that may have been sent. They did not pursue any that they noticed outside the territory, allowing the enemy to feel in control. Jasper wanted all the Cullens to be spotted. Carmen spread the fresh scent of the girls on a path from the Quielute border towards the Cullen home using their clothes and linen before burning them. The new-borns trained to hunt for the scent would make for easy pickings on the path.

When the girls confirmed they had safely boarded the plane, the vampires waited at different spots in the forest. They each had a view of one other, looking out for the Volturi and the enemy.

Time passed slowly


	41. Chapter 41

**The Attack**

Victoria had split her group in two, one to attack the strange yellow-eyes by land and another from the waters. The ones tracking the girl's scent were to go by water.

She assumed her targets would try to escape by sea when overwhelmed by her numbers and sudden attack. If they chose to fight, some of her group would get past them to their humans. She couldn't decide which group to go with until the last moment.

In the end, she chose to lead the ones who would be travelling on land; still intent on passing through Forks and leaving the slaughter behind. Although the waters would give her better protection; her gift directed her away from the wolves more strongly than it did from other vampires. She hadn't told any with her about the strange large animals that had chased after her the few times towards the waters; and reasoned that was perhaps the reason she felt strongly against going with the other group.

She decided that she didn't care to warn them even then.

The group led by Fred; another impressionable young boy Victoria chose, left first to swim nearer to their enemy undetected. She trusted them to wreak havoc in the town when they came across the scent of blood. They had not fed in weeks. This satisfied her as a small victory of sorts, even if they all ended up burnt.

The Quileute council had cancelled the bonfire celebrations.

It was only the council members and wolves who sat around the large fire; watchful and listening for anything unusual. They had decided not to change much of what the vampires had told them their _'seer'_ had seen. They were eager to rid the area of the growing vampire numbers in Seattle, which was forcing more of their young men to phase into wolves. The news of the vampire army generals coming to the area also upset them. They understood that nine wolves were not enough to protect their people if they were truly attacked.

It confused them greatly, the reasons why Carlisle Cullen would plead with them to remain inconspicuous; unheard and unseen. The younger wolves were unhappy that the council had accepted the vampire's counsel, while the older ones who were also mated appreciated any situation that allowed them to return to their imprints. For that reason, Sam had given strict orders to his pack.

He stood guard over the group by the beach in wolf form, hidden high between the cliffs. From there he watched the approaching vampires who were poorly hidden in the water with his perfect eyesight. He waited and watched - as they too waited for the fire to be put out. Their sense of smell did not work under water. They feared that the yellow-eyes may be near, ready to attack them.

It was midnight when the Clearwater wolves took the council leaders home. The rest of the pack hid in a line behind the trees to wait. As soon as Fred's group arrived on the beach, they were ambushed by the wolves. The young inexperienced vampires were easy to kill once within the claws or teeth of a wolf. They had been confused by the stench that overpowered their senses and the animals that could destroy them. Victoria had told them they were indestructible, as did Riley.

Sam and Jacob had attacked from the back, making sure that none returned to the waters.

It was a slaughter for those caught by the wolves - who worked hard to kill quickly and quietly. A few vampires made it through their defenses in fright. The wolves chased them out of the reservation and stood guard near the border while Sam and Jacob remained on guard at the beach.

Emmett and Eleazar stood waiting along the Quileute border. They attacked those who had escaped the wolves. In the commotion, a few more escaped further into the woods.

Victoria waited with her group just outside Edward's hearing range for hours. Somehow, she knew to avoid moving closer or towards his direction.

As time ticked by she grew steadily fearful, restless and impatient. Her gift itched her legs to run and never stop. She fought it as she tried to figure out what the danger was. She had two groups with numbers on her side and was moments away from avenging her James. At least one of the yellow-eyes would be destroyed tonight, and possibly their human pets too.

When she couldn't fight the need to flee anymore, she led the group on a slow walk into the Cullen territory.

From his spot, Edward followed their movement through their thoughts while keeping track of the Cullen and Denali's.

He listened as Victoria battled with her thoughts; something in her strongly warned her away. Her body wanted to run far from the area and abandon her mission and creations. She sensed that something wasn't quite right but her heart needed the slaughter. All she waited for was to hear the sounds of battle when the first group would attack her targets.

Just as she became overwhelmed by her gift, she saw the tell-tale purple smoke in the sky.

It had begun.

She didn't care who was burning.

Without thought, she bolted through the open path in-between the spot where Edward and Jasper stood hidden; unknowingly running from the Volturi guard who had just arrived.


	42. Chapter 42

The guard had tracked Victoria's group from Seattle when Dimitri sensed Carlisle's mind. He knew that Eleazar was a short distance away too and that they stood motionless in the forest.

He led the guard towards Carlisle's waiting spot quietly; studying and ignoring the other minds he heard nearby.

The battle field and play were clear to him, as though he was watching the game on a chess board. He knew who was with Carlisle as they stood motionless in waiting; and how many were moving towards an ambush at a slow pace. He knew that those with Carlisle were outnumbered too.

The guard intended to offer their assistance when he informed them of all he learnt. Aro would want it, for his old friend and to carry out their duty. They had been shocked by the numbers that had festered in Seattle when they arrived at the dilapidated warehouse and scented the different vampires who had accumulated there.

They too, were too few to engage them alone.

Edward stood still a moment longer while listening to the Volturi minds, letting Victoria and her group pass. Once he knew that Carlisle was not in danger, he joined in the chase behind Jasper, Kate, Rosalie and Irina; intent on killing Victoria. Emmett and Eleazar were herding those who slipped past them away from the town, still, three escaped towards the town.

Carmen and Esme were the last line of defence. They chased the three and teamed up to fight two while a third cowered behind a boulder. It was Bree, the youngest girl Victoria had turned. She was confused and too afraid to continue on her own. She watched Carmen and Esme destroy Fred and corner her where she sat, wailing in fear. The two exchanged a look; decidedly letting her live if she could be taught the error of her ways and the rules. They took her to the Cullen home.

Carlisle did not wait to exchange greetings with the Volturi when he sensed and saw them.

"Help us, only the new ones with red eyes."

He stated before running to join the fight, worried for Esme. He knew he had been singled out, and refused to be questioned without the others.

Edward chased Victoria fruitlessly around the woods. She couldn't find a clear path out as her group was largely surrounded. Jasper had extended the full effect of his gift on those with Victoria during the chase. They scattered as they became increasingly confused and irrationally frightened. They were caught and killed with ease.

Jane stood in the middle of a small opening between fallen trees, happily torturing any who ran past her sight with pain. Alec joined Felix and Dimitri to chase and kill others instead of using his gift. He enjoyed it too much. They stayed clear of the yellow-eyes who fought alongside Carlisle.

Eleazar and Dimitri joined Edward when they sensed his hunt. Eleazar could sense Victoria by her gift while Dimitri tracked her mind.

She tried her hardest to escape them and was almost successful when she suddenly fell to the ground in pain. She had unintentionally come face-to-face with Jane, who had been jealous and eager to take away the boys' victory claim.

Edward reached the shrieking red-head first, tearing her head off mercilessly and throwing it into the nearest burning pile of dead vampires. He did not want to afford the Volturi a chance to question her.

It was suddenly quiet.

It was over.

All who remained had gathered near the burning pile, studying each other. The Volturi guard stood together as did the Denali and Cullens.

"Carlisle Cullen, we extend the greetings of our coven and masters."

Dimitri spoke first. His focus was on Edward and Jasper, even as his eyes roamed over all of the yellow-eyed vampires.

"Thank you dear Dimitri. Please pass our greetings to your master's and coven. We appreciate your presence here today; else we might have suffered losses."

Carlisle greeted back.

The Volturi guard nodded in return to his greeting. They stood in formation, as though their leaders were watching their performance. They wore their hoods high, hiding their faces and hands in the cloaks. Their faces were cleared of all emotion; even as they were still excited from the fight.

"Please pass our gratitude to you masters." Eleazar added

"Aro will have questions."

Jane stated in her child-like voice. There was no mistaking the demand and threat in her statement.

"Perhaps we should speak at my home nearby. My mate would be pleased to have you."

Carlisle extended them an invitation. He led the way without waiting for the Volturi to accept. Dimitri ran alongside him in an unexpected move. Alec ran with Eleazar and Emmett. Jane placed herself behind Irina and Kate, in front of Felix, Edward and Jasper. Outnumbered, the guard refused to allow the group a chance to speak or attack them.

Edward listened to Felix and Alec's thoughts closely. They recognized him and were eager to take him to Volterra with them. Jasper too had sensed that the guard recognized his brother of sorts. He let Edward know that he would fight alongside him at a moment's notice if there was danger.

Carmen and Esme were surprised by the visitors while the guard took in the Cullen home from the back of the house. It seemed strange that there were no walls there.

Carlisle introduced his family at the house; his mate Esme, his son Emmett and daughter Rosalie. He introduced Edward and Jasper and friends who had come to help him in his hour of need.

The Voluti had met the Denali sisters before; and Eleazar's Carmen before he left their service.

"Aro will want to know what happened. Who were they? Was this a provoked attack?"

Jane started with the questions.


	43. Chapter 43

**Half-Truths**

"We do not have much information dear Jane, save for our suspicions. The red-head female passed through our territory almost a year ago. She had two males with her. They were hunting friends to Edward and Jasper, whom had arrived in here on the run. They claimed they hadn't provoked the three. The two males were destroyed by our hand. We believe it to be the reason the female has done this. We noticed the growing deaths and disappearances reported in the city before we knew what was happening. The red-head seemed to be their leader and sire. We can only assume she meant to avenge the death of her coven members."

Carlisle answered with sufficient sadness for the loss of life they had witnessed in the day. All were aware of the little girl huddled in the corner, fearfully listening to what was being said. Jasper filled her with confusion and fear, so she wouldn't speak.

He and Edward were unimpressed to find her with Esme and Carmen. She was a danger to their still human mates and a liability in their situation at that moment.

"You all stay together as a coven?"

Felix asked next. It was a question all the Volturi were thinking to ask.

"We do not. My Carmen and I were passing through from Denali. We stayed to help when we heard of the danger to our dear Carlisle."

Eleazar answered first, intent to show some level of detachment.

"We came at Eleazar's call."

Kate added, irritated to be speaking to the Volturi in the first place.

The Volturi eyes fell on Jasper and Edward. Neither spoke, leaving it to them to assume that they were also called to help. Carlisle did introduce them as friends. The brothers were closely monitoring the Volturi with their gifts; Edward was listening and learning what he could from them.

"How many were you?"

Jane suddenly asked the girl in the corner, Bree. She hadn't seen her in the woods. When the girls' eyes grew wide in fear as she stuttered; Jane released her gift on her.

A blood curling scream filled the quiet house.

No one interfered until Jane was satisfied.

She asked the girl the same question again. Bree offered all the information she knew; which wasn't much to satisfy the Volturi's interest in the situation, nor give Jane a direct answer to her question. Carlisle heaved a sigh of relief when the new-born didn't mention the wolves by description. She only said that their group was attacked and she ran, following their leader.

Jane was disbelieving.

"Were there more of you?"

She asked Carlisle and Eleazar of their group.

"This is all who stood with us."

Carlisle answered. Dimitri too was disbelieving. Jasper used his gift to make them trust what they were told and fill Bree with more fear as she was about to speak up.

"You seemed well prepared for their attack." Dimitri led

"We planned best we could. Edward and Jasper caught and killed three scouts sent by the red-head female a few days ago. They were studying us, unaware of our friend's arrival to assist. It was from them that we learnt her plans."

"Convenient!"

Alec commented, staring at Edward's profile curiously.

"We were lucky," Carlisle corrected

"Indeed!"

Jane did not like that his brother and Felix seemed interested in Edward.

"We tracked the rouge ones to a building in the city, there were many more scents there. It is curious where the others disappeared to." She added

"Perhaps they ran. The ocean is vast. They may have escaped to freedom given that they were restricted under the red-head."

Felix spoke his thoughts aloud, irritating Jane. He had lost them an opportunity to trap the yellow-eyed ones in a lie. The fearful little girl in the corner was hopeless. She couldn't remember her last name even.

"Why is there no wall here?" She asked, pointing to the back of the house.

"We had a glass structure. I removed it this morning to avoid any damage, if any scuffle happened here. "

Esme spoke up. Her perfect manners and the pride she took in her home stirred something familiar in Jane. She did not like it. It was too close to memories of her human life. She decided that she did not like Esme right then and there.

"Felix, check if there are other scents in the house." She ordered, partly to annoy the guard and Esme.

Felix tightened his jaw and ran through the entire three floors of the house quickly, doing a poor job taking in the scents.

"There are none other. The scents of these four are mixed."

He reported; pointing at Edward, Jasper, Kate and Irina.

Japer filled Irina with lust. She smiled seductively at him and moved to sit on his lap. Jane was disgusted. Kate caught on, flashing Edward a naughty smile. They were all guarded against being found out for having human scents in the house. It was just as well Esme had put away the seats Bella and Alice often used.

"We will inform Aro of what we learnt here. He will be pleased to hear that you are well dear Carlisle, and to know that others have chosen to follow in your chosen diet."

Dimitri made their intention clear. It was a subtle warning too, that they had better be telling the truth.

"This one comes with us Dimitri"

Alec stated, standing behind Edward. He started to release his gift of mist at Edward's feet, determined to hold him in place. Edward didn't move; not even to acknowledge an awareness of what was happening. He also refused to look at Jasper, in case his brother acted to protect him.

Esme's fear spiked. Carlisle was ready to beg for his life. Emmett and Rosalie were angered. Jasper took away their emotion and left them numb. There was no room for mistakes. He would join in and if Edward fought first; or find a way to free him someday if they did not kill him. His ability made him valuable to the leaders. It could buy them time if needed.

"Why?"

Dimitri was more interested in Jasper than Edward.

"He is wanted."

Alec refused to speak his reasons loud his reasons. He and Felix had been guarding Edward while he turned many years ago. It was from them that Edward learnt all there was to know to survive as a vampire. On the last day of his change; his sire had come to check on them. The man had sent the guards out to fetch Edward a meal. Edward listened to his thoughts through the last moments of his change – what he had planned for him in the new life. It was enough to make him run away. He had used his newborn strength and moves learnt from Felix' thoughts to momentarily knock the stunned vampire to the ground and disappear. He knew how to escape Alec and Felix too, as he could hear their thoughts when they gave chase.

"He is not our mission"

Jane stated in distaste. It was no secret that Aro was only ever interested in those with gifts. She was loath to think that Edward may have a gift to rival hers in his eyes.

"I stand with Alec."

Felix added, further irritating her.

"You will await instruction to bring him to Volterra. He does not come with us today."

She contradicted.

"Sister, you do n-"

Felix howled in pain from Jane's torture, even as it was her brother who dared to argue. It lasted only a minute before Edward too screamed while frozen in place from the neck down. Alec's mist had taken away control of his limbs and froze him where he sat; yet he could feel the full effect of Jane's torture in the mind. The Cullens and Denali's remained seated, watching and disconnected.

"Jane, we shall leave them. It will be easy to find them should the need arise."

Dimitri stopped her with a touch on her shoulder, breaking her focus.

"There is nothing special about him. Aro will not want him."

She stated, staring down her brother.

"You, are you not from the Southern territories?"

Dimitri suddenly asked Jasper. He was prepared, as he had sensed the vampire's interest in him.

"I am"

Jasper chose not to say more. He lost control over the Cullen and Denali's while he focused his gift on making the Volturi disinterested in him.

"You were with Maria's coven, were you not?"

"I was"

"When did you leave her? She never lets anyone leave her coven."

Dimitri followed. He had recognized Jasper as the feared general of the South, who belonged to Maria's coven. He was curious about what had happened for him to leave, and why he was let go. Maria destroyed anyone she didn't want anymore; none were allowed to ever leave in case her enemies captured them and learnt her secrets.

"I left - it is nearly a century since I last saw her."

Dimitri seemed satisfied with his answer. He was curious about such a large group sharing Carlisle's diet but refrained from asking. Jane had stood abruptly, headed towards the open back wall.

"I want to return home. Felix, take care of that. It is too weak to survive."

She instructed. Jasper took away Carmen and Esme's emotions again so they may not interfere.

Felix did not think twice before beheading Bree and crushing her head to dust between the palms of his hands. He followed the others out with satisfaction, hoping he had regained some of his dignity after Jane embarrassed him.

Alec was put out with Jane. He followed dejected after her.

Dimitri bowed slightly in respect towards Carlisle, and led the Volturi in a sprint out the house.


	44. Chapter 44

Renee was surprised when Bella and Alice knocked at her door unexpectedly at just after 10:30pm at night.

"Bella? Alice? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Hi Renee, I wanted to talk to you and Phil."

Bella's voice was flat. She was tired form the seven hour trip and worried about her vampire family. Alice was no better. They didn't speak much since they boarded the plane. They were also afraid that they might have been followed as before when James managed to kidnap them.

Their plan was to be on the move until they could return to Forks. The long flight was ideal, even as they were uncomfortable during the hour-and-a-half stop in Atlanta. Bella took comfort in that Charlie wouldn't check on her until it was too late; and he didn't have her mother's new home address.

"What is this about? You didn't even call Bella? Does Charlie know where you are?"

The questions flew from Renee's lips like a practised script. Phil sat on the couch with his plastered leg up.

"Hi Phil; No mom Charlie doesn't know that we're here. It was sort of a spur of the moment trip."

The girls greeted Phil with hugs and sat down. They had brought no bags with them. During the layover in Atlanta, they had bought new clothes, changed and threw their old clothes away. They bought toiletries on the way to Renee's house in Jacksonville.

"Are you in trouble? What's going on? Oh my…are you pregnant?"

Renee tried to guess at the reasons her daughter and friend had suddenly showed up at her door.

"I'm not pregnant mom. I'm getting married to Edward, soon."

Alice stood to make tea and give the family some sense of privacy. She couldn't stop thinking about Jasper.

"Marry…what?"

Renee spluttered.

"I'm getting married mom. That's what I came to tell you. I hoped to do this with you both and Charlie together; but you cancelled your trip to Forks."

"Bella, I don't understand. Why?"

"Why?"

Bella repeated in confusion.

"Bella, what your mom is asking is _'what's the rush?_ '. You didn't have to make the trip here today. We would have come as early as next weekend."

Phil spoke.

"Well that may be too late. Edward is travelling soon. I want to go with him."

Renee closed her eyes, taking ten deep breaths to centre her thoughts before she spoke. It was new fad she was practicing to relax her mind.

"Where is Edward?" She asked

"He's in Forks"

"Why didn't he come with you?"

"I wanted Alice to come with me."

Bella was short with her answers.

"Aren't you going to college in the fall?" Phil asked

"I'm not."

"Bella, I get that you want to travel honey. Can't you do that with Edward without getting married? Are you sure you don't want to go to college? Is this for now or forever? I – I don't understand. Help me understand."

Renee worked hard to find a balance between being a concerned parent and a friend who understood her daughter. Alice sat quietly next to her friend with a cup of tea between her hands, listening.

"I could travel with him without getting married mom, but I don't want to. I love Edward. He loves me and wants me that way. There's no reason to say _No_ or to wait."

"What about college?" Phil asked

"I'll enrol online after our honeymoon; at least until we decide where to settle down."

A long moment of shocked silence followed.

Bella's parents were caught unprepared and didn't know how to respond to the news. Deep down, Renee couldn't find an argument to dissuade her daughter's plans. She had always seen Bella as her own person, more mature and responsible than many teens her age. She had lived her life on her own terms while Bella was always her rock. Since she met Phil, she had encouraged her daughter to live a little. The only thing Bella did was move away to live with her rigid father in a dreary town with no life.

This was by far the most outrageous thing her daughter wanted to do. She couldn't bring herself to oppose her. In part she was relieved and excited that Bella was stepping out on her own.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Renee asked for certainty.

"Mom! We haven't even…ugh. I'm not pregnant."

"Sorry Bella, I wanted to know for sure."

She took a long deep breath.

"It's okay honey. You know I wouldn't advise it, but that's not why you are here. I get it. If you're sure that you want to marry this boy I'll support you. Gosh Bella…you haven't even lived sweetheart. Now you are marrying your first boyfriend, whom you haven't even had sex with…It's like…"

"It's like I was born and raised in a small town of fifty people – I know mom. This is what I want though."

"I can see that."

Renee conceded.

"What about you Alice? Are you also getting married to Jasper?"

Alice blushed and shook her head 'no'.

"Not yet, soon though."

Renee nodded in acceptance. The girls did everything together as though they were blood related twins. This didn't surprise her. Phil stayed quiet, seeing as his wife wasn't going to argue further.

"So, when are you tying the knot?"

Renee asked, trying to see if Bella was at ease with her decision.

"Uhm… as soon as possible, two weeks?"

Bella eyed Alice, they hadn't decided on a date with so much going on with their vampire family. They couldn't know when would be a good day to have a wedding without an attack form the red-head.

"Sounds okay, why not four weeks? We still need to get everything together."

Alice cautioned. She was worried about the state of things back home and thought it might be better to keep Renee and the other humans away for a bit.

"I'll confirm with Edward and let you know mom. Don't wait long if you need to go on a crash diet or something, start in the morning."

Bella teased.

"When are you telling Charlie?"

"Tomorrow after graduation."

Renee was satisfied that Bella would stand firm if she was prepared to tell her father. She knew that Charlie would be difficult. He was always so strict.

"Aren't you staying?"

She was surprised the girls planned a quick round trip back to Forks.

"No mom. I was really disappointed that you couldn't come for graduation tomorrow so we came to see you. We're flying back in a few hours."

"We're sorry Bella, if it wasn't for Phil's leg-"

"It's fine. Here, I made you this."

Bella stopped the excuse and decided she wouldn't fight Renee over this; given that she wasn't going to try talk her out of marrying Edward. She didn't want to stir the pot too much. Renee was easy to please. A full on wedding was for Charlie's sake anyway.

She gave Renee a scrap book of their years together, that she had put together with Alice. She wanted to free her from attending the wedding if something else came up. At least her mother would have all their memories after she was gone.

"Oh, Bella this is sweet."

Renee was immediately absorbed in the pictures. She was easy to distract. Bella left talking to Alice and took a long shower. She took pills and drank coke and coffee to stay awake, afraid to go to sleep. Alice did the same.

They left her mother's house after 1am and checked in at the hotel nearest to the airport. They tried to confuse their scent by spreading it on each floor of the hotel, in case they were hunted. No one had answered their phone back home when they called. After three hours they left the hotel to the airport and boarded a plane back to Seattle. They would arrive in Forks around 10am, just in time for the graduation ceremony.

They had kept moving as much as they could.

They were tired, yet anxious to see that their family and friends were safe.


	45. Chapter 45

**Return**

When the girls arrived at Seattle airport, they were surprised to find Charlie, Bella's father, waiting for them. His mustache twitched as he fought hard to control his fury at the two. They sat at the back of the police cruiser and settled in for a long ride home.

It didn't take long for Charlie to ask questions, which felt more like an interrogation to Bella.'

 _'_ _Where did they go to?'_

 _'_ _Why did they go? What was so urgent?'_

 _'_ _Why didn't they tell him?'_

Bella gave evasive short answers, tired as she was. That aggravated him further. In truth, the girls were eager to see their vampire family and reunite with their mates. Alice held her friend's hand in support and kept quiet.

"Why would you go to see your mother the day before graduation without so much as a note? Where is Renee?"

He asked, disbelieving.

"She's at her house in Jacksonville."

Charlie was surprised as he expected her on the day. He had been planning on the both of them sitting the girls down for a stern talk after the graduation ceremony.

"Isn't she coming?"

"No"

This fact threw Charlie off a bit. He wondered what was going on between his daughter and ex-wife that Bella had to do what she did. Bella hadn't visited since he refused them to travel. He didn't know what was going on in her life. A part of him felt slightly guilty because he had been focused on Sue Clearwater. Their budding romance was just two weeks old.

"Is that why you went to see her?" He pressed.

"Yes, and No"

Charlie clenched his jaw. He hated it when people didn't give direct, complete answers.

"Bella?!"

"I'll tell you at lunch dad. We need to get ready or we'll be late."

Alice's car was in the driveway. They had arrived at the Brandon home, where Charlie suspected the girls hadn't been staying. Sue and his friend Billy had hinted to it. He had dismissed them at the time; Forks was such a small town that he would have heard if anything suspicious was happening.

The girls exchanged a look when he followed them inside. They weren't surprised to find the house clean. However, there was a half-full laundry basket next to the washing machine with the lid left open, and two cups in the sink. Alice thought she saw Esme blur past just as she opened the door to walk in. Charlie waited in the kitchen as he carefully assessed the room. The girls were disappointed that not one of their family or friends was waiting upstairs. They changed quickly and let Charlie drive them to school in the police cruiser.

The graduation ceremony droned on. Both were tired, uninterested and disengaged. They smiled and accepted invites to the parties planned for the evening. Alice decided not to distribute the invites she had made for their class surprise party. Neither was in the mood to be around people or host a party. It was clear that high school was the least of their concerns.

Bella waved at Charlie when she received her diploma. He stood out in the crowd, standing to the die in his full uniform. Esme was there, watching out for the girls. She let Belle see her from the stage before she disappeared.

"I saw Esme. What's going on? Do you think something's wrong?"

She whispered as she took a seat next to Alice, after making their class move one seat over to squeeze in with the B surnames.

"I don't know Bella. I thought I saw her at grandma's house too but I couldn't be sure. We'll drive there when we're done here."

"Alice, Charlie expects us to have lunch with him after photos."

Bela reminded. Alice didn't reply. She wondered whether that included her as well. She was eager to see Jasper. Both worried that something might have gone wrong during the fight and someone was hurt or lost. They couldn't imagine any reason why their mates hadn't come to them yet.

Charlie wasted no time gathering the two for a few photos and leading them back to the cruiser. He drove them to the local diner for lunch. The girl's anxiety and worry made them quieter. Charlie noticed and asked them about it.

"We're just tired Uncle Charlie." Alice answered when Bella hesitated.

"Actually, we're worried." Bella added, shocking Alice.

"About what?"

"My boyfriend. I haven't heard from him since I left yesterday."

Charlie was stunned. He almost choked on his beer.

"Boyfriend? Who? I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I do. I have for a while. It's Edward, Alice's cousin."

Alice tried to warn Bella not to say anything yet. It was harder with Charlie's eyes scrutinizing on both of them. Bella's nerves were strained. She didn't want to wait any longer to be with Edward. She felt ready to cut her ties with her human family. Renee had never been attached to her, her life now revolved around Phil. Charlie was dating again, he could make his way through life. She decided not to feel responsible for filling the place her mother left. As much as she felt she wanted to leave them with good memories and comfort in knowing she was happy with her mate; she felt she would disappear just the same if she had to. She was suffering. Alice was suffering waiting for her. Edward and Jasper were no better.

"Well when did this happen? Is that why he paid for your car?"

Charlie was alarmed.

"Perhaps, on his part. We weren't a couple then."

"Why didn't you tell us? And why haven't we met him?"

"Mom knew. We visited her last spring break."

Bella informed, shocking Charlie further. Renee hadn't mentioned anything of the sort to him.

"With this Edmund?"

"It's Edward dad, and yes."

"I thought you went with Alice."

Charlie enquired. Bella filled her mouth so Alice would answer. She didn't want to say anything about Jasper if Alice wasn't going to.

"I went with Uncle Charlie, my boyfriend too."

"So you both have boyfriends, and Renee has known all this time. What else does she know that I don't?"

Charlie's earlier anger was resurfacing.

"You'll have to ask her that."

Bella knew that wouldn't happen.

"I want to meet them. Today!"

The girls shared a look, but nodded in agreement.

"And you're moving back with me. You can't be staying alone in that big house where boys can come and go as they please."

"No"

Charlie was startled by Bella's firm refusal.

"This is not open for discussion Bella!"

"Actually it is; and we are not moving back with you. You're hardly home anyway. Its double shifts at work and then you go to the reservation. You spend weekend's away fishing. I'm always with Alice. That's why you didn't already know that I had a boyfriend."

Bella was building up to a full blown outburst. Charlie was no better, even as he felt unprepared to deal with this side of his daughter.

"That is not an excuse Bella. You've had plenty of opportunity to tell me when you came over for dinner. "

"I just told you now Charlie."

Bella swallowed. She had never called her farther by name to his face before.

"Why now? Do you think just because you've graduated you don't have to follow the rules?"

Charlie had stopped eating. His ears and cheeks were flushed pink. He wanted nothing more than to drag both girls to the house and lock them up in Bella's room. The part Renee played in all this was making him angrier. All three women had kept him in the dark.

"Which rules dad? I don't remember us sitting down talking about rules. I'm eighteen. I have a boyfriend. You should have known it would happen sometime."

 _'_ _Not on my watch!_ '

Charlie thought. He tried to recall talking to Bella about rules but came up blank.

"Dad, Edward asked me to marry him a few weeks - "

"WHAT?!"

"I'm getting married dad. I had hoped to tell you, Renee and Phil together but they couldn't come for graduation. That is why I went to see mom."

"NO! You are barely a child Bella. What in the world has gotten into you?"

Charlie stared between the two girls. Alice was quiet for the most part. She was happier that Bella decided to tell her parents. It brought them closer to where they were meant to be. Like Bella, she knew that the wedding was just a formality; they would disappear if that was what they had to do to be with their mates. She could hardly wait to be changed.

"I'm not a child anymore Charlie. I've been taking care of Renee all my life. I have done what I can for you wile I've been here. It's time I did something for myself. I'm marrying Edward and leaving this town in a few weeks."

Bella reminded Charlie of Renee, many years ago when she too left him and their marriage behind.

"And you Alice?"

He changed focus to regain some composure. He decided he would scare this boyfriend far away and lock Bella up until he can deliver her to a college front door.

"I'm getting married too Uncle Charlie. We're leaving together."

Alice's sudden announcement surprised Bella, who thought her friend was only supporting her.

Charlie stood quietly and left the diner, which was still fairly empty.

"Will he be alright?" Alice asked.

"He doesn't have much of a choice." Bella stated


	46. Chapter 46

**Aftershock**

A long moment of silence followed after the Volturi left the Cullen home. Edward had dropped the calm, confident mask he put on for the guard. He was listening to all minds while Jasper had extended his gift to its fullest extent.

 _'_ _I take it we have not seen the last of them,'_

Jasper thought to Edward. Below that thought was worry for Alice and Bella. Edward's response was a low deep growl, which startled all but Jasper.

"What happened? Why did they destroy her? We just watched-"

Esme wept, watching the crushed head of the young girl Felix had destroyed.

"It was strange, I felt nothing. It was as though I wanted her destroyed"

Carmen too confessed in shame.

"Although your intentions for bringing the girl here were good, you must understand that it was not wise. She was a liability. Had she known about our human mates or her maker's real motives we would have been forced to destroy the four guards before they could inform the leaders."

Jasper was clearly disapproving.

"That would have brought the full wrath of Volterra here. The four are prized among the guard." Eleazar

"The danger hasn't passed"

Edward interrupted. He was eager to find Bella; although he knew they could never hide from Dimitri now that he knew the essence of his mind. He knew that Felix and Alec would report having seen him after all these years. It was his life and freedom that was forfeit. Jasper and Alice could be spared somewhat.

 _'_ _I know what you are thinking. Do not be hasty in your actions brother. We cannot raise suspicion. Alice and I will come with you.'_

Jasper thought to him. He too was ready to take his mate and disappear as far away from the Volturi as was possible on earth.

"Your mates cannot come here with Dimitri nearby. He will know we have humans here." Kate warned

"We cannot leave them unprotected." Esme panicked

"Edward, are we in danger of an attack? Do they plan to return for us?"

Edward shook his head 'no.'

"What if they decide to stay and study us?"

Rosalie asked. She thought to call the girls to keep them away from Forks longer. Edward agreed with her plan. They could make a show of leaving the area and meet up with them somewhere.

"Friends, my Carmen and I do not wish to involve ourselves with the Volturi. Edward, I would advise that you both change your mates immediately or risk losing them. The Volturi will not allow second chances for breaking the rules."

Eleazar warned.

"Thank you for your counsel Eleazar. I know you wish to leave friend. We thank you for standing with us today. It may be best if the guard sees our group disband. Head East, the path is clear."

The Cullens were shocked by Edward's decision. Eleazar was relieved and grateful that they were not asked to stand against the Volturi guard.

"Feel free to use any of our homes; at least until you find somewhere to settle."

Esme offered, hugging Carmen goodbye.

Kate and Irina decided to leave with them. They wanted to avoid any of their group found vulnerable by the guards. Rosalie was unhappy with the plan to disband their group. She offered to go to the airport to meet the girls and put them into another flight to Chicago.

"We will pack what we need and follow after them as soon as it is safe."

Esme comforted Edward and Jasper with a promise that the family will stay together and follow after the girls.

"Brother?"

Jasper was wondering what Edward was hearing. He too didn't like that the Denalis left; and the family was separating. He could not fault Rosalie's plan to keep the girls away though.

"Dimitri is watching brother. Jane has followed our friends to make sure that they are leaving the area. Felix will follow after Rosalie and Emmett to watch what they do. We must head South, Alec will follow us. They do not plan to stay here longer than a day. I will know when we can all return home."

"They do not trust us."

Carlisle stated in disappointment.

"It is not you they do not trust Carlisle."

Edward comforted and left in a run with Jasper at his heels. It felt wrong for them to run away from their mates. Each step felt heavier. They ran a short distance until and slowed to a walk. Alec followed at a safe distance, unaware that they could sense him and hear his bored thoughts.

Back at the Cullen house, Esme received a call from Rosalie. They had spotted Charlie waiting for the girls. They decided not to risk contact and watch. Felix was nearby, watching them. Emmett made a show of buying a ticket to New York and saying goodbye to his wife.

Carlisle decided to go to work and maintain some normality. Esme used the minutes Dimitri followed after him to make Alice's home look lived in for the girls. She followed them to the graduation ceremony and watched over them while Carlisle could confirm that Dimitri was observing him at the hospital. Later in the day, the guard gathered in the forest, satisfied and intrigued by all they had observed of the vegetarian coven and their friends. They left the area as darkness fell upon the small town.

0—0—0-0-0-0—0

The girls tried to wait for anyone from their vampire family to call or come as they waited at Alice's home. They fell asleep in the living room shortly after Charlie delivered them there. The drive from the diner had been quiet. Charlie had spoken to Renee a few minutes outside the diner. She confirmed the girls had visited for a few hours and knowing of Bella's plans and boyfriend. Unfortunately they could not speak for longer.

He was left unhappy. As he drove the girls home he was thinking of ways to stop them from marrying young and throwing their lives away.


	47. Chapter 47

**Decision**

The brothers' reunion with their mates was bitter sweet. The girls woke at the Cullen home, without memory of how they got there. They had been too exhausted to wake when Edward and Jasper found them asleep on the couch at the Brandon home.

The family had discussed the events of the two days leading to the fight and after. Edward was more on edge than any of them had ever seen him. His usual calm and composure had slipped away. He wanted to take Bella and leave the area. Jasper and Carlisle had failed to convince him otherwise. Even Esme's pleading fell on deaf ears.

"Where will you go Edward?"

 _'_ _You and Bella are part of our family now son. Anything you need, we're here. Please don't run from us'_

She added in thought.

"We will travel Esme. We can never stay in one place too long. It is not safe."

Edward ran a hand through his messy hair. He refused to acknowledge Rosalie's accusing eyes and thoughts or Emmett's hurt. Carlisle was disappointed with his plan.

"Is that the only alternative Edward?" Carlisle asked while begging him to reconsider.

"Wouldn't Bella and Alice be safer with more of us to help you here – or anywhere you want to live?"

Emmett asked. He didn't understand why Edwards was afraid of the Volturi knowing of his existence, enough to want to take his human mate on the run.

Jasper stood alone against the back glass wall. He did not try to calm any of the emotions in the room. His silence let the family know he had made his decision and would leave with Edward. He only moved when Alice stirred awake.

"That may be Emmett. I have no wish for any here to be targeted as I am; you too brother."

"You are no safer on your own with a new-born mate. Alice and I will come."

Jasper answered from his room while waiting for Alice to fully wake.

"Then you both have to worry for your new-born mates until they mature. Is that the kind of life you want for Alice and Bella? What about us? The Volturi will come looking for you here."

Rosalie finally spoke her thoughts out loud. She was hurt that her family was breaking up. The brothers and their mates had grown on her. She had grown to love them in the short time they had been together. She was also scared of anyone that would send Edward and Jasper on the run.

"Rosalie, the guards minds weren't their own while they were here. They are empty shells-puppets to the rulers. They do what they are told without feeling or thought. The things that they are made to do; their empty existence…it is not a life. Even their mated pairs feel nothing but devotion to their masters. I ran from such an existence when I was reborn. I cannot stay and wait for them to come for me, and I will not leave my Bella behind. Carlisle -"

Carlisle raised his hand to stop Edward from an apology he was sure would follow.

"I can testify to what Edward is talking about. I experienced some of it during my time with the Volturi, although I did not understand it until now. It was short lived, only the first week or so. It was in the third week that I regained some sense of self, and could learn and interact with the Volturi brothers freely for all the years I spent there. It pains me to say this Edward, as you have both become sons and daughters to us; brothers to our own children-"

"No! Don't Carlisle – No" Esme screamed

"I'm sorry Esme, Edward is right. It is best that they find their way than be bound to a lesser existence."

It tore Carlisle apart to say the words. He worried for the safety of his family too, knowing that they would be sought out if Aro wanted to read their minds and learn about Edward and Jasper. He would know that they allowed humans to know of their true nature, a crime punishable by death.

"What does Alice's dreams say?"

Emmett asked, trying to find an alternative solution.

"I have seen nothing more"

"It does not matter what she dreams." Jasper had re-joined the family in the living room. "You must understand why we wish to leave. It is wise that you too leave – or travel for a while."

"I like it here. We can live normally better than anywhere else"

Rosalie complained

"Dimitri will still find us all no matter where we may go."

Carlisle spoke

"Forgive us Carlisle. Our presence here has put you all in danger; first with the nomads and the female's army, now you may be targeted by the Volturi."

"Jasper, son, I would not change the circumstances that brought you both to us and to your mates. You are now our family. We will always stand with you when you need us."

Carlisle sent Jasper his love, which the empath returned with his quiet gift.

"Wait for the girls to wake and prepare. Bella may need to say her goodbyes. We'll meet here to discuss further plans. Husband, shall we hunt?"

Esme put a stop to the discussion in favour of a break. A part of her hoped that Bella and Alice could convince the brothers to stay with the family. It was clear their decision to leave was driven by fear.

Bella startled awake, happy to see Edward by her bedside.

"You're here. You're alright – I was so worried"

She cried.

"I promise to never leave you"

"I'll hold you to that"

Edward held her close, reassuring himself that she was alive and safe. He wiped off the tears that had begun rolling down her face. When she had calmed, he told her all that had happened since she visited her mother. She was speechless, just as Alice was when Jasper updated her.

"I'm ready to leave with you Edward"

Bella stated just as the Cullens and McCarthy's returned from hunting.

"It makes me happy to hear that my Bella. I promise to keep you safe with my life."

"Can you - will you meet my dad tonight? What time is it?"

"It's almost eight. Bella-"

Edward was suddenly unsure. He had known that the day would come to meet Bella's father all along; but was unprepared at that moment.

"I told my day we're getting married. He wanted to meet you today. We should go."

"Uh…okay. Now?"

"Yes, or do you have something more important to do? Oh- my, you didn't mean that we're leaving right this moment did you?"

Edward noticed the hitch in her voice and concluded that she was not yet ready.

"Perhaps not this very moment. We shall go meet with your father."

 _'_ _Thank you Edward, let her say goodbye to her family. We will be here when you return.'_

Esme thought to him, approving. The two left to meet Bella's father at the Swan home. Alice and Jasper stayed behind. They were otherwise engaged. Strong as they had appeared to be, they had suffered being apart.


	48. Chapter 48

_#A/N I edited the last chapter so they meet at Chief Swan's house._

Edward growled unhappily as they neared Chief Swan's home. Bella's father had company and they were discussing his daughter's sudden news.

"Your father is with the wolves. They are discussing us."

"It doesn't matter Edward. My mind is made up. I belong with you."

Bella assured. She had noticed the change in Edward and didn't know how to handle it.

"Your father will fight our mating. We cannot stay here much longer my Bella."

Edward warned.

"We cannot just disappear Edward. Charlie will search for me and that will bring too much attention to the family. We can't do that to the Cullens."

"Do you still wish to marry as a way to say goodbye to your human family?"

"That would be ideal but not necessary. Let's hear what Charlie says tonight and talk after."

Edward was left dissatisfied as they parked the car behind the red Chevy truck that used to be Bella's. The strong scent of wolf assaulted his nose. The presence of his natural enemy in close proximity made him more on edge.

Chief Swan answered the door.

"Hi dad. This is Edward, my fiancé. Edward, my dad."

She introduced at the door and waited for the two men to shake hands.

"Good evening Sir, a pleasure to meet you."

It was harder than usual for Edward to be polite while listening to the thoughts of the humans in the house.

"Is it now?"

Chief Swan stared him down with his best intimidating look. Bella rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Be nice dad."

She walked into the living room and stopped short. Billy Black and his son Jacob were there; as were Paul, Embry and Sam. All their eyes were glued to her. She didn't miss the looks of disgust from the wolves. She greeted them and turned towards the kitchen, now concerned for her Edward with so many wolves in the house.

"'I didn't realize you had company. We can come back tomorrow."

"No, the guys just came to watch the game. Come in, sit. Your boyfriend watches sports doesn't he?"

Charlie invited too quickly. He wanted a chance to make Edward run and leave his daughter alone. He thought the large Quileute boys would help his cause. Edward got a chair from the kitchen and sat by the entrance with Bella on his lap. None of the Quileute moved to make space for them to sit. Charlie chuckled in satisfaction.

"So where are you from? I don't know anything about you."

Charlie started with the questions.

Edward answered with what he heard from their minds; that he was Alice's cousin from her mother's side. His family travelled a lot when he was younger, never settled in one place too long. He was best friend's with Jasper, Dr Cullen's brother. He had been living with Jasper's family since his parents passed away, and searched for Alice – his only living relative. They met the year before, when he met Bella too.

"And you decided then you wanted to marry my babygirl?"

"No Sir, we waited until she was eighteen to be a couple. I asked her to marry me a few weeks ago."

The wolves thoughts were loud and distracting. They threatened, cussed and insulted him. They also found his mannerism old fashioned and laughable. Charlie was impressed with him in that.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor sir. Jasper and I prefer to help the less fortunate. It is why we travel a lot."

Charlie refused to acknowledge that he was impressed. He didn't like that Bella was seated on Edward's lap either.

"How will you take care of a wife and kids? You will have to settle down – stop your travelling."

"Bella and I have discussed that possibility."

Edward left Charlie curious. He made sure to not offer more information than was necessary.

"Well son, Bella is still a child. She still has to go to college and find her way in the world. She is not ready to get married and run off with you wherever you go. If you love her, you'll let her do that"

"Dad, Edward wanted to wait until I had turned eighteen and finished school. He didn't want to take me away from home before marrying me first. If it were up to me I would have followed him to Europe last year already."

Bella was angered by her father. She also understood that he was putting on a show for his friends at their expense.

"I do not approve Bella; not of him or your marriage. Wait a few years."

"You didn't care that grandma Swan didn't approve of Renee, your marriage or me."

"That was different Bella"

Charlie was hurt. He didn't think Renee had shared that information with Bella.

"It was exactly the same. I love Edward. He is it for me dad, like Renee was for you. Even after she had long moved on you still couldn't. I am like you in that way."

"Don't be dramatic Bella. A decision like this cannot be made lightly. Listen to your father."

Billy added.

"I can be good to you too Bella. Have you not thought of you and me….together?"

Jacob asked in a joking manner but he was every bit serious. Billy smiled in approval.

"No Jake, you've always been like a little brother to me."

Paul, Embry and Sam coughed a laugh.

Edward fixed a murderous look on Jacob.

"Take some time to think this through Bella. I don't have much say over Alice getting married, but you are my babygirl. Don't throw your life away by marrying young."

"Yes, don't throw your life away Bella."

Billy echoed the words, although he meant her change from human to vampire.

"I'm leaving with Edward in a few days dad, married or not. We wanted to leave you with good memories, knowing that I was happy and cared for. If that is not important to you then there is no reason to do it. Alice and I will come by to say goodbye before we go."

"Where are you going? What about college?"

Charlie was alarmed, even as a part of him thought that it was just a threat.

"We are going to Africa. There are colleges all over the world Charlie."

The wolves were happy to hear that the vampires planned to leave. They hoped Bella meant all of them.

"Is this a threat then Bella? That you will leave if I don't agree to you marrying this Edmund?"

"It's not a threat. I really wanted you to walk me down the aisle. But as you said; maybe in a few years or never."

"I cannot marry you off on a whim Bella. You are still much too young."

"Thank you for your answer. We should go Edward."

Bella stood to leave. She had decided that she was done. He father had unknowingly released her from the guilt of disappearing from their lives without a goodbye or explanation. She didn't have to wait to be changed any longer. He had met Edward and knew their plans in a way. That was enough.

"Where are you hurrying off to? "

Charlie asked

"We are meeting Alice and Jasper."

Bella answered too quickly. Edward followed her lead as they said goodbye and left.

"I'm sorry that didn't go well love"

"It actually works to our advantage. We don't have to wait for the wedding anymore. You can change me sooner. We can leave sooner."

"Are you sure Bella? It seemed you really wanted to marry"

Edward searched her face.

"Yes, and no – not really. It was for Charlie and Renee more than me."

"We may not have heard the last of it. The wolves are tempted to tell your father the truth to stop you and Alice from leaving with us."

"What? They can't do that"

"Jacob plans to convince you to choose him over me starting tonight. He plans to follow us when we leave, as long as you remain human. His father supports him."

Bella was shocked.

"The others are pleased to hear that we are leaving the area."

"Well then we had better make our plans and disappear."

Bella was uncomfortable with Billy and Jacob's plans. She was more eager to start her life with Edward without more complications.


	49. Chapter 49

**Leaving**

Jasper was stunned to hear that Alice too had said she wanted to get married. He knew she had not thought of it before or dreamed of it from Edward. Esme was happy. She imagined how nice a double wedding would be although she worried whether Edward and Bella would still go through with it.

When they returned it was clear Bella was upset. Edward informed the family of their meeting with her sitting quietly by his side. The urgency with which he wanted to leave had calmed in the place of worrying for his mate. He didn't want to pull Bella away from her parents in a rush even as he couldn't relax knowing that the Volturi could return at any moment searching for him.

"We should make plans to leave, soon."

Bella spoke after a few minute of silence, as though she had been listening to Edward's thoughts. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Are you sure Bella?" Alice asked before Esme could.

She too was now torn. After hearing all that had happened and understanding Jasper and Edward's fear of the Volturi's return, she knew time had run out. She wanted to be changed to protect Jasper.

"I'm sure Alice. Charlie has met Edward and knows enough to let me go. He was putting on a show for his friends, not caring about what I say and how I feel. Renee is happy with Phil. I'm ready to leave and be changed."

Esme and Carlisle felt sad that she couldn't leave her human life on her own terms. Her parents' detachment made them feel more desperate to fill their shoes in Bella's life. Edward was warmed by their thoughts.

"That may be for the best. Our friends and the family remain in danger the longer you and Alice remain human. I can tell that you are decided Bella, we should make plans."

Jasper decided to speak up so his brother didn't have to. Edward was still highly stressed following the Volturi visit. He knew Edward will only fully relax once their mates were changed, trained and safe from his creator.

Rosalie wanted to complain about leaving Forks but held her tongue. She was saddened that he girl's human lived were coming to an end. She refused to acknowledge the positives of their pending change in memory of her own lost human life. Emmett held her tighter as though he knew where her thoughts had ventured. That night, the Cullen home was quieter. The brothers watched over their sleeping mates with renewed hope knowing that they would soon join them as equals. Edward noted that Alice dreamed of the vampire child again but chose to inform Jasper in the morning. Esme spent the night making sure the family's move to Africa would be believable should Charlie decide to check. She was decided that the family would all leave to be with her newest children wherever they needed to go.

Two days went by in a blur of activity making preparations to leave. The vampires packed up the Cullen and Brandon homes. Bella and Alice spent the time quietly saying goodbyes to their human lives. Jacob had gone to the Brandon and Swan home to look for Bella. He found Rosalie at Alice's home, who told him the girl's had gone away for a weekend with their boyfriends. Jacob left too angered to notice that the house was near empty.

Alice and Bella arrived unannounced at the Swan house the next day to find Charlie with Sue at home. He had just been on the phone with Renee. His ex-wife's no show at Bella's graduation, Bella's sudden trip and marriage announcement has sparked a huge fight between them.

"Dad, we came to say goodbye. We are leaving." Bella announced after declining to join them for supper.

"WHAT?!" Charlie spluttered.

He had dismissed Bella's behaviour and announcement before as a teenage tantrum. He thought he had more time to convince her to see things his way.

"I told you we were leaving in a few days dad. I also know that mom told you the same." She replied calmly, unaffected by her father's towering form over her.

"You are not going anywhere with that boy Bella!" Charlie bellowed.

He couldn't understand how Renee could let Bella make the same mistakes they made by marrying young so readily. She had told him that Bella was grown and should be able to travel the world with Edward if that's what she wanted. His ex-wife held the view that college could wait while their daughter experienced life. Charlie stood alone, with only the support of his friends.

" _That boy_ will be my husband in a few days. I'm not asking for permission dad, I'm leaving."

Sue's eyes bulged out their sockets. She assumed Bella meant that she would be changed. She was pleased that the vampires were definitely leaving. Charlie's reaction and constant calls with Renee unsettled her. She wondered whether he was ready to be with her while he fought so hard with his ex-wife and daughter.

Charlie looked between the two girls in anger. Alice had kept quiet in her seat while Bella stood toe-to-toe with him.

"I will lock you up in your room and throw away the key Isabella Marie Swan! " He threatened, intending to force her and Alice to move back with him until he drove them to college somewhere.

"You could try." Bella was defiant. "Let's go Alice"

Alice followed after a whispered goodbye to her friend's father. She took the car keys and drove back to the Cullen home. Their vampire family was waiting outside by the cars when they arrived. Edward took Alice's place and led the way to the airport. By the time Jacob heard about Bella's visit from Billy it was too late. He had run to the Brandon and Cullen homes to find them empty. He followed their faint scents to the airport and stopped short of showing himself to the public in his wolf form. Edward glanced down at the lone wolf from the window of their plane as it flew over. He was happy to not have had to deal with Jacob or his father as they were intent to fight for Bella.

Charlie too was shocked to find the Brandon home empty the next morning, and to hear of Dr Cullen's sudden departure from Forks. His heart felt heavy. He knew that he had lost his daughter. The pain was as bad as when Renee had left him many years before. He found no comfort in Sue or his friends at the reservation. Their mood was happy because the vampires were gone. He called in favours to trace their travels in the next days. They were confirmed to have arrived in Morocco. Charlie knew that as long as he would live, he'll always regret not stopping Bella from leaving Forks.


	50. Chapter 50

**Travels**

It was both exciting and scary for the girls to leave all they knew behind. Alice was happier than usual. She felt lighter, almost as though there was a sense of rightness about the situation. Bella refused to think about her parents. She chose to focus on the path that lay ahead for her.

When the plane landed in Morocco the girls kept occupied in conversation as they took in all the sights with interest. This helped them avoid all thought of their change to vampire. They followed their family's lead without questioning where the family would settle next. Their stay in the area was very brief as Jasper had cautioned about being too close to Italy.

Carlisle debated with himself whether to go see his friend Amun nearby. He had a home in Egypt.

Edward advised against it, unwilling to risk Alice and Bella again. He didn't know how he felt about Carlisle having many friends with established covens and territory. Their stay with the Cullens meant exposure to others and all the established covens were easy to find. It was the opposite of how he had existed carefully and alone before.

On their third day Edward and Jasper alerted the family that Peter and Charlotte were near, approaching the city. They had both sensed their friends the moment they entered the radius of their abilities. Edward listened to the minds that accompanied their friends while updating the family.

Their friends were with another mated pair, Benjamin and Tia. They did not speak much as they were weary of the larger Cullen family. They were confused by the humans with them too. Edward focused on learning the thoughts of the new pair until they parted ways. Japer had noticed.

"What did you learn brother?" He asked Edward as they boarded a chartered plane.

"Our friends are loyal. The two had not heard of us before from Peter and his Charlotte until they sensed us near. They four have known each other a few years and meet every time Peter and Charlotte are in their territory. The new ones belong to your friend's coven Carlisle. I saw their leaders face in their memory – the same one you wanted to visit." He announced

Carlisle was happy to hear that Amun had added to his coven. Jasper waited patiently for Edward to continue, it was clear he was still thinking of all he had heard with his gift.

"Their coven leader has kept them hidden and unknown from the world. It seems he fears that the Volturi will come to claim them. The male, Benjamin has an ability to influence the elements. He recognized your name when you were introduced. He fears that you may mention him to the ruling coven."

"Oh no, Edward you should have said something to calm his fears" Esme worried, remembering how the pair _had_ seemed uncomfortable with them.

"There was no need mom. He was pleased to hear that we were leaving to Brazil. He decided to trust that Peter wouldn't expose him and his mate to danger."

Carlisle had begun to wonder at Amun's decision to hide his gifted _child._ His eyes landed on Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella. He knew he would have to do all in his power to hide them too. Even as he still did not fully understand the danger the Volturi posed.

"As it is, their coven leader does not know of their friendship with Peter and Charlotte. They know he would never approve."

Edward added while listening to Carlisle's thoughts. His father of sorts immediately rejected the idea. He would not keep his children away from others, especially when there was no danger.

While the girls slept, Edward informed Esme of Alice's dream. It seemed the girls' wish for a wedding was making itself known. Pleased, Esme and Rosalie decided to plan a surprise wedding for them. Carlisle showed Edward the way to Isle Esme, where the four could have some alone time afterwards. The family would stay close on the continent. Jasper asked them to stay far from Mexico, remembering the reason he left the South many years ago.

Edward quieted to analyse what he learnt from Benjamin and Tia's thoughts. He thought about their own circumstances too and wondered what the rulers had decided to do after learning of his existence. His eyes landed on Alice. He hoped his brother's mate would be able to warn then of any danger on time. He and his brother could run – if they had to – from Dimitri. The Cullens could scatter to confuse their hunt and hide the girls. Dimitri knew nothing of them. Pain shot through his heart at the thought of being away from his mate for any length of time.

He shook his head _'no'_ to a questioning look from Jasper. He was amazed that his brother guessed correctly what he had been thinking.

The girls were taken with the sights of yet another new city to them. They followed Esme and Rosalie to pick up orders of clothes and did not complain when they were booked for a day at a spa. Just as daylight turned to night, Rosalie flew them to a small island a few minutes off the mainland in a helicopter.

Alice had grown steadily suspicious since they had not seen the men for a day. She screamed in excitement when they were ushered in a room of a small chapel to change into their wedding gowns. Rosalie had bought them over the top wedding gowns although she considered their personal styles. Bella cried while Esme helped her into the dress. Alice held her hand in comfort. It was an emotional moment for the girls who grew up as sisters.

The brothers were no better. They waited in the small chapel with Carlisle and Emmett while listening to their mates ready. Carlisle thanked them for giving their mates – his daughters – that moment. He walked both down the aisle on each side and handed their hands to their mates. The Cullen and McCarty's are stood on each side of the couples in support while the priest officiated the short ceremony in Portuguese. After the ceremony, the family joined Bella and Alice for dinner in an adjoining building. The small dining room was set for eight with a small dance floor. Carlisle danced with his new daughters, as did Emmett. The brothers danced with Esme and Rosalie before each held their mates close for the longest time.


	51. Chapter 51

**Isle Esme**

It was bitter sweet when the newlyweds left to charter a small boat to a nearby island. Alice was happier at that, not wanting the vampires to listen in on their honeymoon activities. Bella was preoccupied with another thought. She wanted to consummate her marriage while still human. She didn't want the memory of her honeymoon night to be of pain.

While the girls were quietly seated in the boat, the brothers were having a quiet discussion about the night that lay ahead. Jasper used his gift to calm an anxious Edward. His brother had never known physical love and worried whether he would be successful to please his mate. He didn't dare talk to Carlisle since they could not get a private moment away from Emmett.

Jasper felt it would be better to change their mates on the same day. It would not do for one to be frightened after seeing how painful the change is from another. That thought stopped both of them short, as they had to prepare to watch helplessly while their mates suffer in pain.

The moment the girls were left alone Alice turned to Bella;

"Edward must change you if anything goes bad tonight."

There was a rare seriousness on her small face. She truly was concerned for her friend and herself.

"Alice –do- do you think we can – you know, before we change?" Bella asked tentatively

"Jasper said it was possible but hard. I don't know Bella."

The brothers returned; quieting their conversation. Each carried his mate bridal style to the bedrooms in the beautiful holiday home.

Jasper wasted no time showering Alice with kisses soon as their bedroom door shut closed. She gave herself to him without hesitation. They explored each other anew as husband and wife. Both hadn't discussed whether they would consummate their marriage on the night or whether Alice would be changed. She didn't care. Everything about their moment felt right. She trusted Jasper's lead, whatever he decided to do.

Edward and Bella were less hurried. He invited Bella to shower with him, hoping to relax her. It was the first time they saw each other fully unclothed. He lathered his hands and massaged her under the spray of warm water. Bella hummed in pleasure. Edward's scent was intoxicating in the small space. She leaned in to kiss him and lost herself in it.

Jasper was not in control of his gift when it suddenly overpowered Edward much more than ever before. Bella was pleasantly surprised when Edward laid her on the bed and continued to pleasure her. His black eyes were deep in hunger and need. She opened her legs to welcome him. One quick smooth move Edward let out a needy growl while inside her. She gasped as the air left her lungs and moaned. Edward only spared a second to make sure she was not uncomfortable and continued.

While Bella moaned quietly, Alice screamed her pleasure aloud. She tried to speak to Jasper, often mumbling incoherent words. Edward knew that he was affected by Jasper's gift and worked harder to ignore their thoughts. It became easier when he became consumed with his mate.

So lost in Bella he was that Jasper cold only get his attention from outside his closed bedroom door. Jasper had sensed Edward's desire grow and change from passion to hunger for Bella's blood. He had tried to caution him with his thoughts unsuccessfully, until he ran to their room – fully intent to stop him from hurting Bella or draining her dry. Edward was distracted by Jaspers soft knock at the door. He stopped just as his teeth were bred at Bella's neck.

 _'_ _I-forgive me'_ Jasper apologized in thought and left. He had used his gift to sober Edward up with much effort.

Edward knew he would have hated himself if he had hurt Bella. He was grateful Jasper had acted to prevent it, however awkward the moment was. He quickly searched Bella for any discomfort and injuries before laying next to her as she fell asleep.

Alice too had fallen asleep. He settled into watch her dreams.

0—0—0-0—0

The girls woke alone late the next morning. They made themselves presentable for the day hurriedly, excited to see each other. Both blushed when they met in the kitchen. They were careful to not say much since their mates would hear. As it was, Edward and Jasper walked into the house. They had taken an early morning swim to rid themselves of the excess energy. Being vampire, they did not tire as their mates and their need was more.

The couples spent the rest of the day exploring the Cullen home and island, even as the brothers wanted nothing more than to keep their mates in bed.

Edward and Jasper were alerted to Alice's dream on their third night on the island. It had been strong enough to affect her emotions and scream at Edward in mind.

 _"_ _What is it brother?"_ Jasper asked Edward from his room. He watched a sleeping Alice anxiously, but withheld his gift to comfort her.

Edward delayed to answer, making his brother uneasy.

"She dreams of the vampire child – a different one than before. She calls her mother"

 _"_ _That cannot be. We will all be destroyed."_

Jasper thought to Edward. Deep inside, he wondered whether he was strong enough to deny Alice a child if she wanted one. He was powerless to give her all her heart desires. She held his life in her hands. He thought that if this was to be, then they would have to live alone so as not to endanger their family's lives. Edward listened to his brother's thoughts in sadness. He understood Jasper's feelings, for he felt the same of his mate. But his silence was for a different reason. He replayed the dream he has seen over and over in his mind. He studies the details, the faces and the background. Some of it didn't make sense to him.

"There is more. We shall speak later."

Edward offered his brother in comfort. Jasper was curious. He knew Alice had no desire to have children. Since the first mention of the dream they had considered it may be of the other Cullen females or even Bella. He tasted Edward's mood. His brother was curious, but not afraid or angry. He knew that Edward was focused on studying he dream and let him be; choosing to make Alice comfortable. They would soon go out for their morning swim. Hopefully his brother would have some good news.


	52. Chapter 52

"I do not know much more than what I saw in her dream brother"

Edward repeated a fiftieth time when Jasper asked the same question. It was unlike Jasper to be rattled between the pair. They sat on the beach watching the sunrise after a swim. Edward had shared Alice's dream with Jasper. _The child was seated on Alice's lap in the forest. She was feeding it human food although the child was clearly vampire. Alice was the happiest he had ever seen as she cooed the child and expressed her love. The child expressed its love for her and called her mommy_. There was no other in the dream. What Jasper had felt from Alice at the time was the deepest, purest love and devotion. It was why he thought it would be hard to deny her the child if she wanted it. Those emotions from her mate were the best he had ever felt in his long life. Strangely, he did not feel jealousy towards the dream child. A deep part of him wanted his mate to experience the feelings he sensed.

Edward had listened to his brother's thoughts since the dream ended. He didn't know what to make of it and whether he would choose to leave his brother's side should Alice want a child. He also considered that Bella would never want to part from her friend and sister. Therefore their lives were tied to those of his brother and new sister. He wondered about their friends; the Cullens, Eleazar, Peter and Charlotte. They would have to protect them from their fate. None could know.

Both dragged their feet to the house when their mates stirred awake. They did not know how they would bring up the topic with their mates. Jasper feared that bringing the thought to Alice's attention may trigger to the dream. And thus a day passed in relative quiet at the island. The girls welcomed a day spent indoors. Exploring the island tired them. The four enjoyed an evening swim before retiring to their private spaces.

The same dream persisted in various forms whenever Alice would fall asleep the following three days. Edward told Jasper everything he heard and saw. Jasper shared what he felt from Alice. On the fourth day they decided to tell their mates.

"Alice darlin', do you have a desire for a child?" Jasper asked while they sat with their mates at the breakfast table.

"No Jasper, don't be silly. Why would you ask that?" She returned the question when she noticed the heaviness on his face.

"Edward tells me you have had the same dream since we arrived on the island. You dream of having a child." Jasper searched her face

"The dream began while we still lived at Forks Alice. It was not as pronounced as these ones." Edward added. Both tried to be gentle with her so she didn't see their disapproval or fear. Bella followed the discussion in shock and confusion.

"I don't know why I would dream about that. Every day on the island? Really?" Alice was at a loss for words.

"Perhaps it means nothing" Jasper backtracked too quickly. He was eager to believe that his mate truly did not wish for a child.

The phone rang just then. Esme was happy to hear the voices of her children. She informed that the cleaning staff would arrive on the day after speaking briefly with all of them and promising the family will join the brothers for a hunt in the evening.

A local couple arrived to stock up the kitchen and clean the house an hour later. The woman was curious about the four occupants. She often stared at the girls but wouldn't look at the vampires. It was clear she feared them and feared for the girls. Jasper used his gift to calm her so she may complete her tasks. The man with her was beside himself as he often called on her to do her job.

The brothers informed their mates what had been happening. The woman suspected what they were. She was concerned they brought the girls there as a meal.

"How can she know?" Bella asked

"It seems she is from a small village deep in the jungle near here. Her people are more aware of our existence through storytelling and tribal legends." Edward

"Won't she cause trouble for you?"

"No, my Bella. She has met Esme and suspects the same about her, yet agreed to work for her. She has been the innkeeper here since she was very young. She has seen Rosalie and Emmett too."

Bella wondered why the Cullens would risk so much. They island was private. Their mates had been free to enjoy the sun and run at full speed. The family did not need to confirm the woman's suspicions. Later that night, the brothers joined the Cullens inland for a hunt.

Both suffered Emmett's teasing while Rosalie was concerned for the girls. She wondered why they hadn't brought them inland and how their experiences had been joining with their mates. Esme and Carlisle were happy and pleased to hear the girls were fine. After the hunt Jasper decided to inform the family of Alice's dreams with Edward filling in the details. They were all concerned. Edward listened closely to Esme and Rosalie's thoughts. He was satisfied that they were against turning any child. Carlisle was stern when he asked the brothers to speak to their mates about the dangers. He knew they may find themselves weak to deny them this one thing and was loath to lose any in his family by the Volturi's hand.

Bella and Alice were happy for some girl time to talk about their lives and experiences. They giggled and blushed through dinner and a movie. They enjoyed their private time on the island save for the heat at night time. Both decided they wanted to be changed as soon as the honeymoon ended. They couldn't wait to experience physical love in their vampire bodies when they would never tire. Both stayed up to wait for their mates to return.

The cleaning staff arrived unexpected the next day. The lady stormed off their boat carrying two dishes. The man followed at her heels as they argued towards the house. Edward answered the door and let them in. The lady ignored him as she walked to the kitchen to put the dishes in the fridge. Her eyes roamed over the rooms she could see. The girls were still sleeping. She left unsatisfied, planning to return two days later. The man with her gave Edward an apologetic look.

Edward knew it was because she had never seen humans at the Cullen home. She was horrified to think that the girls were to be meals. The food she had prepared had some herbs used by her people. She hoped they would protect the girls.


	53. Chapter 53

**Impossible**

Bella was first to react badly to the strong smell of the native dishes in the fridge. It was disgusting and nauseating to her. She shut closed the door and ran outside gasping for clean air. Edward had watched her reaction with curiosity and followed outside. He wondered if Keure's tribal herbs could make Bella reject him. That passing thought pooled venom in his mouth, ready to bite and trigger her change before she ate the foul foods.

"What was that? Did anything go bad?" Bella asked

"The cleaning lady brought meals this mornings. I'm sorry Bella. I didn't realize the scent would affect you so strongly. I'll get rid of it." He offered.

"It smells horrible." Bella repeated, trying hard to block the memory of the smell. She dragged Edward to the beach for a short walk in hopes the effect of the horrible smell would clear.

Alice's reaction was stronger. She aimed for the sink and hurled out the previous night's dinner soon as she walked into the kitchen. Jasper panicked, calling for Edward in his thoughts. His brother arrived within seconds, informing him of Bella's reaction and the herbs in the foods.

After throwing away the dishes a short distance from the house, Edward opened all the doors and windows. They made the girls breakfast which they ate in Alice's room. She seemed the worst affected and slightly ill.

Jasper called Carlisle to ask about any knowledge of the herbs and information about Keure. The family was stunned by the odd occurrence. They could not help. Carlisle gave instruction oh how to care for Alice. He stopped himself from going to the island with difficulty. Alice spent the day in bed and ate very little.

Although Bella worried, she did her best to focus on Edward and their honeymoon too. She was especially angry that the woman would try to interfere with their mating, even as her concern was borne of good intentions.

The Cullens had grown worried since Alice's _illness_ did not better over the next days. Carlisle and Esme arrived on the same day Keure returned to Isle Esme. She found herself facing four angered vampires and Bella. Esme asked directly what herbs she had used in the food, shocking her. Realizing she had been found out, she answered truthfully and gave the reasons why. She held her eyes firm watching Bella with disapproval while she sat on Edward's lap.

Edward listened to all she thought while Esme asked more questions. Keure was surprised to hear the food made the girls ill with worse effects on Alice. Edward explained that it was the smell of the food, that the girls ate none of it. The shock on his face mirrored the native woman's as he heard her thoughts.

He quietly advised the protective family to let the woman see Alice when she asked. Jasper growled low at his brother from Alice's bedside where he listened to their discussion in the kitchen.

"Please let her brother. I must know what she thinks."

Carlisle added his pleading voice to Jasper, hoping for a quick answer to be able to help his daughter. He had yet to take her blood for tests.

They all followed Keure into the room and watched while she studied a sleeping Alice with her keen eyes. She held her hand to Alice's forehead, neck and lower stomach. She suddenly jumped back in fright as though her hands were burnt, speaking in her native language. She looked like someone who had seen a ghost.

Esme asked her a question, to which she nodded fervently.

Jasper begged Edward for an explanation though his thoughts. He sensed the shock that engulfed the room and the dread from the native woman.

Bella only heard the word _'morte!_.' It was enough to pool tears in her eyes for her friend. She too looked to Edward for answers, needing to understand all that was said. Keure left the house talking non-stop to no one in particular. She was too distraught to notice the frozen vampires in the room. Neither did she notice they didn't refute what she suspected them to be.

"Edward?!" Japer and Bela called at the same time impatiently.

"Carlisle?" Edward looked to their leader of sorts.

"Yes – I better do some tests" He woke from his shocked state.

"Husband, could it be? Is it possible" Esme asked.

Bella noticed that none of her family reacted like she expected. She demanded to know what was going on. Edward and Jasper had been locked in a silent conversation. They were frozen as statues.

"Bella dear, Keure suspects that Alice is pregnant. Let's give Carlisle some time to run tests. We don't know for sure or how she is so confident. It's only been a week…" Esme's thoughts wondered as she dragged Bella to the living room.

"But-how?" Bella was stunned. Vampires couldn't have children. How was Alice pregnant?

Edward appeared next to her and excused them from the house. He ran Bella to the other end of the island in seconds. She was sat on the unused beach by the time her might caught up. Edward paced full speed a few feet away.

"What- what's going on Edward?"

"I believe the woman. Carlisle suspects the same." He informed

"H-h-how?"

"I can only think of it as a wonder of nature my Bella."

"But?" Bella pressed

"We are worried. I saw in the woman's mind the most horrific imaginations of her tribal legends. The women who carry our kind's seed die from their spawn. The people kill the child and burn it after birth. They are frightened of the monstrous creations. "

Bella made an ' _oh'_ with her lips. Shocked to hear there have been women pregnant with vampire babies before.

"So Alice-"

"Jasper will not survive it."

Edward interrupted, looking at her with painful eyes. He knew Bella would mourn her friend and sister for eternity. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett too. His brother would sooner die than live a day without his mate. He too would feel the same if faced with the possibility.

Bella suddenly cried uncontrollably. She held onto him and cried for the both of them. Fear for Alice's future and her family's sadness was at the back of her mind. She cried because she needed to; it was what her body wanted to do – without reason, without cause. Edward held her tight, shocked by the depth of her grief especially because he had spared from her the most frightening details of his discovery.

He obeyed when she asked him to take her back to see her friend a while later. Alice was awake and in a state of shock. Jasper was by her side, keeping her wrapped in a bubble of love and comfort. He refused to think further about their circumstances, as did Alice. Carlisle and Esme stayed in the living room when Edward took Bella to their room for an afternoon nap. They had called Emmett and Rosalie to the island. Esme refused to discuss anything when the family was incomplete. Carlisle itched for answers. He wanted to find Keure and learn all her people knew about Alice's condition. He was tempte to contact his friends, others who may have heard of this. He recalled all he ever learnt of human pregnancies to prepare while they waited for the rest of the family to arrive.


	54. Chapter 54

Shock, fear, excitement, curiosity, acceptance and love! Those were the emotions that clouded the small island home as the family discussed the new development. Alice and Bella refrained from joining in the conversation. They sat quietly next to each other on their mate's laps.

Bella's only concern was her friend. She was waiting for Alice to think and tell them what she wanted to do. She refused to influence her decision. Alice appreciated her quietness more than all that was said. Esme and Rosalie were concerned for Alice and the baby she carried. They already loved the baby and wanted to see the pregnancy through. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper were frightened of the unknown. When all learnt what Edward had heard from Keure's mind the men wanted to discuss saving Alice's life while it was still early days. Emmett too stayed out of the discussion. He noticed when Bella stretched her hand to hold Alice's.

"Bella?" Emmett brought everyone's attention to the human members of their family.

"We've heard what everyone had to say. I think we should leave Alice alone to think about this. Whatever you decide Alice, I'm here for you." She spoke the last part to her teary-eyed friend.

Alice felt a fierce protectiveness and love for the baby already. She wanted Jasper to have this one gift. She wanted to survive it, so she can share in it with him. She wanted Bella to be an aunt, as it may have happened if they were not mated to vampires. Her feelings confused her because she still couldn't see herself a mother.

Jasper misunderstood her tears. He asked Carlisle to help rid Alice of the baby quietly, prompting a protective growl from Rosalie and a loud reaction from Esme. Alice and Bella looked around the room in confusion.

"I cannot lose you Alice. Let Carlisle help us before it is too late. You heard what is to come." He begged her to understand

"No! no Jasper – I can't- you can't. No" Alice spoke between sobs.

Jasper had not known her true feelings as she was still wrapped in a bubble of love and comfort. It was then he tested her emotions and learned the truth.

"Dad," Bella called to Carlisle, thawing him. "Can you help Alice with the pregnancy? I mean there are machines that can help if it gets too dangerous. Do you think she can be changed before - "

She didn't finish. All understood.

"I will do my best, if this is what Alice wants." Carlisle agreed. He was torn between refusing all the females in his family; going against Esme and helping Jasper keep his mate.

Alice nodded, indicating that was what she wanted. Jasper hung his head.

Edward sent him his love, devotion and support. He wanted his brother to know that he was not alone. They would face this trial together. It was also a promise to watch over his new sister. Jasper acknowledged him in their quiet way.

Rosalie left the island as soon as she was confident Alice's choice would be respected. Instead of taking the boat she threw herself into the ocean and swam in any direction the waters dictated. Edward had sent Emmett after her immediately, knowing that she needed him. She shook from raw pain, anger, frustration and envy. Her body convulsed in tearless sobs as she let herself feel it all. Emmett held her through it all while they sank to the floor of the ocean just outside Jasper and Edward's gift range. He stayed with her there for hours, until she felt ready to face the family again.

"You know babe, you'll be first and only aunt to the little one. I know you'll help Carlisle to keep Alice and the baby alive until she can be changed. I have faith in you." Emmett comforted.

They sat on a lonely rock out-cropping near Mexico; where they found themselves when they left the ocean bed. Rosalie gave a genuine smile. Emmett always knew how to make her feel better.

"Those four can never leave the family now," She joked after a long silence.

"We'll follow them wherever they go" Emmett agreed in chuckles. Rosalie and Esme were never going to stay away from Alice now; Carlisle too.

"Let's go-"

Rosalie stopped short in shock and fear as she turned around to look at their surroundings. Emmett was on alert when his attention was drawn to his mate. He moved quickly to stand in front of Rosalie, hiding her from view.

"Dear McCarty's, we meet again." The cloaked vampire rolled back his hood showing his face.

"Dimitri" Emmett responded curtly

"I was sent to look for dear Carlisle. Aro has extended him an invite to Volterra. It has been too long since they enjoyed his company." Dimitri ignored Emmett's harshness. He responded with a smile.

"We don't know where he is. Last we parted he was on way to visit the Irish coven."

"Yes he is friends with Siobhan, is he not? What of your friends- the two nomads and the Denali sisters. Where is dear Eleazar?"

Dimitri seemed deep in thought. He had extended his gift to its fullest radius, hoping to catch Emmett in a lie.

"We parted ways with them."

Emmett refused to give specific details. He thought he had a chance to win a fight against the Volturi guard but doubted that he was alone. The guard never traveled alone. This made him worry for his family and their human members. There was a possibility that they were already found out.

Faint noises could be heard a distance away. A vampire was screaming in pain much like Edward had when Jane unleashed her gift on him. Emmett and Rosalie showed no outward reaction, no fear nor concern at the noise. Dimitri nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"I am needed. Keep well dear ones. If you should meet Carlisle Cullen in your travels please deliver Aro's Invite."

He left them standing there without waiting for their response. It was strange to him. The two looked worse for wear compared to the last time he saw them. They were also in a dangerous territory, even for vampires. He wondered what had happened to them and the others.

Aro had only extended an invite to Carlisle. Therefore he felt no need to force Rosalie and Emmett to comply. If he knew his master well, Aro would want all he could learn of the ones they found with Carlisle Cullen before he sent his guard to find any he took interest in. Carlisle was not a threat to anyone in Volterra. That was why Aro would seek him out.

Rosalie touched her hand to the middle of Emmett's back to calm his steady growls. They were both frightened for the safety of their family. As soon as the noises in the distance quieted, they returned to the deep waters and swam back to find their family. Rosalie followed Emmett's lead as he swam in circles to see if anyone had followed them above ground or in the waters. When he felt it safe, he led her to the Cullen holiday home.


	55. Chapter 55

**News**

Carlisle and Edward had left the island to get the supplies needed to care for Alice. Jasper was beside himself with worry. He couldn't leave her side even to hunt.

Esme was concerned at the arrival of her two eldest children. They immediately demanded to know where everyone was and called Carlisle to tell him of their meeting with Dimitri. Jasper was on alert, knowing that the Volturi could have followed them to Isle Esme. Dimitri could easily know where they were if he had kept this gift locked on them. Emmett spent the time they waited for Carlisle and Edward to return convincing him that they were safe.

Carlisle was unhappy to hear of Aro's invite. He knew why he had been singled out and suspected that Aro only wanted information about his life, friends and the recent new-born attack against his family. He had wanted to find Keure in hopes of learning what she knew.

"Perhaps I should leave." He offered

All in the room stared uncomprehending at him. He offered to leave in hopes Dimitri would only search for him and the family would be safe.

"No husband," Esme

The brothers were torn. They understood knew that was a good idea but they needed him more for Alice's survival. Jasper was greatly frustrated at his helplessness.

"We should find Keure or her people and learn all we can on how to help Alice first. After that we can make a plan to avoid the Volturi until the baby is born and we are changed. " Bella insisted

"Bella, you can get changed if you want to. You don't have to wait for me." Alice offered. She wanted her friend to survive if they were caught by the Volturi while she was still pregnant.

"No Alice, then I'll be kept away from you for a year at least. I want to be here. Edward and Jasper will protect us. Carlisle and Rosalie can look after you and help deliver the baby. Then we will be changed." Bella stated with finality, making it clear what she expected of their mates and family. In that they could not fail.

"If the Volturi cannot find Carlisle they may come looking for me – us." Emmett stated. He suspected Jasper may have been right. He too was a liability.

"Where does Keure's tribe come from?" Bella asked

"From the middle of the rain forest. I saw it in her mind." Edward replied.

"Can we go there to get some answers before Alice cannot travel anymore?" She pressed impatiently.

Something in her was alive with fire and desperation to get answers and help her friend. She refused to focus on the Volturi or the fact that Alice could die. Jasper was curious about it. Edward listened to his brother's assessment of his mate's emotions. The change in Bella was clear to all in the room besides Alice. They wondered about the source of her determination.

"I agree with Bella, we should."

Rosalie was pleased to see the change in Bella and that someone shared her desperation to see Alice and the baby to safety. She didn't want to believe that Dimitri could use them to find her family as Emmett was convinced.

"Babe please, it may be better to separate from the family a little bit. We can all agree to meet every few days or alternate. Right now, with the Volturi searching for Carlisle and possibly us, it may be best to be away from them."

Emmett insisted. It was hardest for them all to hear the truth and seriousness of their situation from him. Esme kept from speaking. She was fighting tearless sobs. Bella stomped to their bedroom upset. The vampires listened while she complained to Edward, that the family was deserting them out of fear for Alice's misunderstood situation. Her words were harsh and hurtful. She was in full blown temper tantrum mode. Edward had his head bitten off for trying to make her understand why the family had to separate.

The Cullens left the island that night with heavy hearts. They had decided that Carlisle and Esme would travel for a week and return to the island. Emmett and Rosalie would search for Keure.

The next day was hard on the brothers and the girls. The mood was somber. Alice was desperate for any dream that could guide them. Edward too was disappointed, he felt like he was letting Japer down. It occurred to him that he had grown dependent on Alice's dreams since they met the girls. All of Alice's recent dreams were about her child. Bella felt hurt, frustrated, helpless, hopeful, stressed, happy, and various other emotions. Jasper kept tabs on her even as his focus was always on Alice. Edward was alarmed, unable to help her calm. She became exceedingly upset later in the day when Emmett called; they couldn't find Keure. A neighbor had said she left to go _'_ _home.'_

"We should go to the rain forest to find her people Edward" She insisted.

"Bella, I'm not sure that is such a good idea. When the Cullens return Jasper and I will go. It will be faster and easier with our abilities combined."

Edward thought Jasper needed to get up and do something to help his mate. While that was true, Jasper growled his objection at his suggestion. He did not want to leave Alice's side.

"No Edward, no. Alice is my friend and sister. Jasper is your brother. This is our problem. The Cullens are wanted by the bad vampires. They are not safe. You can't leave us with them." Bella screamed back at him, so unlike her.

 _'_ _Perhaps she is right'_ Jasper thought to Edward.

"We don't know the dangers that we may come across there." Edward countered both Jasper and Bella.

"We don't know anything about the baby Alice is carrying either!" Bella raised her voice higher.

Edward listened to Jasper's thoughts. Bella's emotions were new to him and extreme for their situation. He would understand if fear was the dominant emotion behind her outbursts, but it was not. She was not afraid.

"Just a week Edward. Let's go there and try, that is all I'm asking. We'll be back here to meet the family in a week." She begged, tears pooling at her eyes.

 _'_ _Lets'_ Jasper supported the idea. He would rather try before it was too dangerous for Alice to travel.

Edward sighed heavily. He agreed, gaining a smile from his wife. They left the island the next day, after the brothers made arrangements. Alice was eager to get some comfortable clothes to wear. Bella was excited, in an Alice-like manner.


	56. Chapter 56

Carlisle and Esme flew to a few places at random over the week, trying to frustrate whomever may be sent to find him. As it were, Dimitri had tasked a lower ranking tracker to find Carlisle Cullen as a test. He too hated any whose gift competed with his for their master's approval. The young one was frustrated as he could not get a clear read of Carlisle's whereabouts, much to Aro's disappointment.

The Cullens were not pleased to hear of their youngest travel plans. Carlisle wanted Alice to be kept safe under his medical supervision, not travelling further away from care. He was especially worried by the baby's fast paced development. Each time they called, Jasper informed that Alice's stomach had grown a centimeter or so.

Jasper and Bella wouldn't be deterred. They were determined to make the trip.

Rosalie and Emmett traveled to Africa a few days. Rosalie couldn't make herself stay further away from her new sisters. She too called often and counted the hours until the family would meet again. Emmett had to physically restrain her to stop her following their siblings to the middle of rain forest. She wanted to be there in case they needed help. Her ears were deaf to any reason he gave for them to stay away.

As though to assure the brothers that they were doing the right thing, Alice dreamed of their foursome near a waterfall, deep in the forest of greens the day they left the island. Edward was relieved to see a different dream than that of the baby. Jasper used all the gadgets they had to map out the best routes to get to where they suspected the place was. He and Edward were frustrated as it would be faster to run and find the place. It seemed they would need to leave the cars and travel on foot. Fortunately, they had brought camping gear. They traveled past two small tribes who lived deep in the forest following Edward's lead. He would know when they reached Keure's people.

When it was safe from prying eyes, they started deep into the forest on foot. The brothers carried their mates' bridal style and their bags at the back. They had extended their gifts to the fullest for safety. Edward carried all types of food the girls could eat in a large bag that towered over his height. Bella proved to be a picky eater while Alice ate everything and then some.

The girls were embarrassed when they realized their vampires hadn't planned for their restroom needs on the trip. They had never been more excited for wet wipes. Their mates made it slightly bearable by taking then a short distance away when in need. They stayed in a small tent when they rested while the brothers kept watch.

Jasper and Edward found themselves having silent conversations often as they discussed their situation. Alice's dreams had taken an unexpected and different meaning than they initially thought. Edward confided in Jasper that he feared Bella's distress may be because she too wished for a baby. He feared failing her. Her disappointment would be a constant companion the rest of their long lives. Jasper was at a loss, he couldn't comfort his brother besides saying that Bella's change may have to wait if she wanted a baby. Both of them didn't even know whether Bella could get pregnant by Edward. They had never heard of such possibilities of their kind until Alice's pregnancy. When fear threatened to pull Jasper to madness Edward comforted him with a reminder that Alice had also dreamed of their mates as vampires.

That was the hope the family held onto; that the girls would survive the change.

The day before they found Keure and her people Alice dreamed of a vampire female in the forest. She had darker skin and wild red eyes. The dream held no more information about the female than her presence there. The brothers were on alert. They were confident they would detect the female and could fight to protect their mates; what worried them was what gifts the female may have.

Hours later Edward heard thoughts of a vampire being – the female - at the same time Jasper sensed its emotions. Since they expected to come across another; they continued to move forward seemingly unaware while they monitored the vampire.

Edward informed that he did not know the language it was thinking in, but that they were being watched a safe distance away. Form the vampire's thoughts, he knew there were at least two other females with her, but not within his hearing range in any direction. Jasper confirmed curiosity and alertness he sensed from the vampire. She was not thirsty, nor aggressive. Bella was walking on foot to allow Edward freedom should he need to move fast. She and Alice were slightly frightened, remembering their experience with another female vampire in the past.

When Edward found Keure's thoughts, she was thinking of them. He led them near the place she was and climbed high up a tree. He watched the small settlement for hours telling Jasper all he heard and saw. They could not think of a way to find Keure alone. The vampire female had followed them. She was watching them while they watched the small tribe.

When Alice moaned in discomfort after the baby moved Jasper ran off to grab the native woman at vampire speed and brought her back to where they were. Edward had no way of knowing what he planned to do as he had not thought of it before acting. He was desperate for any answers to help his mate and get her back to the island. He had decided to call Carlisle back early out of worry. The female watching them was angered by his actions. She assumed that they were hunting in their territory.

Keure was frightened.

They waited until she calmed and recognized them with Jasper's help. When Keure's eyes stopped at Alice she gasped in fright again. Tentatively, she extended her hand to touch Alice's lower stomach which was showing a hardened bump. Bella stepped forward impatiently to asking if anything was wrong. The native woman's eyes widened at her too. Her thoughts made Edward stop short – he became a frozen statue, none the wiser but Jasper.

 _'Brother?'_

Edward did not respond to Jasper in any way, leaving him to speak with the native woman alone while monitoring the vampire watching them. Bella sat soothing Alice. Keure's reaction had scared them both.

Jasper explained slowly why they had come, and asked for her help.

Keure told them what she knew and offered herbs from her people to help with the pregnancy. Edward had listened intently to her thoughts and asked what she was holding back. She hesitated before telling them what she had learnt from their elders; that there was one boy child in existence who was part vampire and part human that her chief had heard of. He lived in the forest, but they did not know where. Their tales mention him, but none had seen him in their generation. His mother too didn't survive his birth.

Jasper thanked her and informed they were leaving the area so that she and her people would feel safe. He ran her back to her people as suddenly as he had taken her; shocking the vampire that was watching them from a distance. When he returned, the female vampire had disappeared from their gift range. The quickly turned around to leave the forest, dissatisfied with what they had learnt.


	57. Chapter 57

**Strangers**

Jasper and Edward were unsatisfied without guarantee that their mates could be saved besides Alice's dreams.

They were conflicted; pressed to get their mates to safety and also wanted to run the forest to look for the half-vampire. It would be faster to find the man with their combined abilities. The human-drinking female vampire tracking them at a distance was a source of concern. Edward had told Jasper that the female had no abilities but was a skilled fighter, as were others in her coven.

The female vampire returned within their gift range with two others, in a triangular position surrounding the brothers nearly an hour later. They could hear and sense their curiosity but not see them. One of the females had a gift of illusions. She was shielding them from view.

The brothers did not like the odds against them.

Edward spent the trip studying Bella in his arms. He watched her with adoration, wonder and fear. She remained completely silent, only raising her heard to look at Alice periodically. Bella's hands were wrapped around his neck while Alice cradled her stomach with hers. Edward wondered whether Bella had understood Keure's reaction to seeing her.

Jasper was focused on getting them back to safety quickly. He was constantly thinking of ways they could protect themselves if attacked. He almost growled when they had to stop because Alice needed to relieve herself. While a distance from the others, the female vampire tested Jasper with an illusion of a battered bleeding human in front of him. Jasper was shocked but recovered quickly when he could not sense any emotion from the _human_ he was seeing – who was clearly in pain.

Edward had been listening to the minds and watching in anger. They were being provoked. The same vision was presented to him. He ignored it, feigning shock.

 _'_ _Did you see that?'_ Jasper thought to him, also angered.

"Let's keep moving" Edward decided. Jasper was already stressed. It would not do to add fuel to his fire.

The vampire female creating the illusion was confused by their reaction to her test. They still followed the brothers and their human mates. Alice moaned from another painful baby kick, stopping Jasper on the spot. Edward put Bella down to go comfort her friend. She suffered a dizzy spell and sat herself down on the ground when Edward let her down. He watched her with concern while pretending to be less affected, keeping watch over them while they attended to Alice.

Jasper set up tent for the girls to let them rest. He ran a few feet to catch and drink from a nearby jaguar without warning. He swallowed a cry and roar for frustration at the neck of the animal while he drank quickly. The helplessness he felt overwhelmed him. Edward was listening to his thoughts. He knew the best thing was to stay with the girls; Jasper hadn't lost sight of the danger with the three females watching them.

When he returned they stood listening to all they could learn of the females, ready to defend themselves and their mates. Edward told Jasper all he heard and read Jasper's assessment of the females'emotions from his thoughts. They were revolted at Jasper drinking from an animal and curious about the four. The females thought over Alice's cry of pain and how Jasper had reacted to her. Edward realized that their suspicion about what was happening to Alice was correct.

 _'_ _Could they be helpful?_ ' Jasper asked. Edward shrugged, he didn't know for sure.

 _'_ _How are you brother? Is Bella aware?'_ Jasper followed with another question, forcing Edward to face his own growing test.

"We don't know that with certainty." Edward was not ready.

Jasper brought recent memories of Bella into focus. He concluded the reason for her fluctuating moods and unpredictable eating was due to the pregnancy. He was curious whether her stomach had hardened with a small bump too.

Somehow, he was relieved to not be alone in his test. Edward was right there with him, being a true brother. He also wished that Bella and Edward had known earlier so Alice wouldn't feel alone. He knew the fear and physical pain his mate suffered.

Edward listened to his thoughts without reaction. He was focused on the memories of Bella that Jasper had brought forward, analyzing them – trying to identify the moment he should have known that something had changed in her. Deep down he was afraid, having seen what Jasper and Alice were going through. Bella hadn't shown much change besides extreme moods and picky eating. He wondered about that until Jasper called his attention – the females had left the radius of their gift range again.

 _'_ _We should move'_ Jasper advised, ready to take Alice.

Edward followed swiftly picking Bella up bridal style. Bella jolted awake, meeting his eyes. They shared an intense knowing moment while looking into each other's eyes, before she curled her head into his chest for comfort. Alice didn't wake at all. Jasper was thankful.

They didn't get far before they realized the three females were ahead of them, not behind anymore. Both were greatly concerned and anxious. They slowed their movements to allow distance while they thought through their options. Jasper cussed short of a growl. He didn't want to wake Alice.

The female coven leader was directly ahead on their path. Edward saw that she wanted to talk with them but couldn't decide how to make herself known. She wanted a closer look at Alice too. Bella suggested they meet with her when she understood what was happening. She became forceful when the brothers resisted.

"You must Edward! We have come this far. One of us needs to go to her or maybe she will come to us."

Jasper let Edward know Bella's desperation and hope. She had stopped short of demanding to go meet with the vampire herself.

"It is not safe" Edward simply stated, concentrating on the female's thoughts.

Jasper decided they should wait a bit. If there was danger, he would rather have a moment to get Alice safely off his arms. Edward sighed. He did not like that Jasper and Bella often agreed with each other. A smirk played on his lips with realization that he and Alice were the same. They waited for hours, as did the females watching them. The girls continued to sleep as though without a care in the world.


	58. Chapter 58

Edward knew when the female vampire decided to approach them. He was alerted by Alice's dream a few seconds before they experienced a sudden change in their environment. He could no longer hear the female's thoughts clearly, they were almost indiscernible - blending in with the sounds of the forest. Jasper could not sense her emotions clearly either.

Their gifts still worked on the other two females who were alert and concerned for their leader. They used them to know where their leader was. Edward used their minds to follow her progress towards them. Jasper followed the spot where they focused their concern and love.

The brothers focused on the coven leader as she approached slowly, invincible to them. Edward refrained from speaking to Jasper. He had assessed that his brother had as much information as he did about their situation. The female neared them enough to be in a vulnerable position if they decided to attack. She could be dismembered before the other two reached them.

Edward was on guard watching the female observe them four feet away. She studied their looks, scents, posture and eyes. Their eyes surprised her the most. She waited almost an hour, just watching them. They too waited for her to reveal herself. The other two females were anxious.

When she finally did, she towered three feet above them. She looked wild with deep burgundy eyes, long legs and arms. Both showed no outward reaction to her parlor trick; which made her think they were more dangerous and aware than her coven has thought. The brothers fixed their eyes to hers, never roaming to look her over.

"I am Zafrina. This is my territory" the female spoke in a heavy accent

"I am Jasper, he is Edward." Jasper replied. He had refrained from using his gift on the female nor mentioning their sleeping mates. It made the female curious.

Zafrina nodded back in greeting.

"We mean you no harm. We seek help," Jasper decided to speak; as he always did when Edward would be focused on reading thoughts, especially when their audience was female.

"What help?"

Zafrina had decided that she had no reason to be afraid of the strange yellow-eyed vampires and their humans. They were at a disadvantage if they cared to protect the humans.

"Our females are not well. We came seeking help from the tribes here."

Jasper felt protective of his child than to announce him outright to a stranger.

"Let me see,"

Zafrina asked. They shared a look and allowed it. Her coven members were still a safe distance away..

Jasper placed his hand on Alice's stomach, shaping it. The baby chose that moment to move again, painfully jolting her awake. Zafrina watched Jasper fuss over her; and a now woken Bella staring back at her. Edward stood guard outside the tent, making sure Zafrina was in a vulnerable position with her neck near his hands.

"We cannot help. The one you want is here, in another territory. I call him" She offered.

Edward gave a nod, indicating her sincerity to Jasper. He has seen two vampires in Zafrina's thoughts – a man and a woman.

She left quickly to meet with her coven before leaving to go find the man they were looking for. Her coven stayed close to the brothers, following their slow pace and observing them. Edward insisted theye keep moving out of the forest for safety.

Since they did not hunt humans, they were not perceived as a threat by the female coven.

Edward told Jasper what the entire female coven remembered about the man, as they recalled memories of him over time. Relief filled them when they realized that the children would be normal growing beings with the speed and agility of a vampire. They would be able to hunt, drink blood and eat human foods. This was what Edward heard from the female vampire minds near them while they waited near the edge of the forests, where they had left their car.

Zafrina found them a day and a half later with two in tow; a full vampire female and a half- vampire half- human man. The man's heartbeat was strong. She introduced the two as Heulen and Nahuel. Jasper introduced his company and thanked them for coming. They were shocked to learn the girls were mates to the brothers. Nahuel's eyes stayed glued to Alice and Bella even as they were partly hidden from view.

Heulen too asked to see the Alice's stomach. She spoke in a foreign language to Zafrina, who translated for Jasper.

"She says to expect the child before the next full moon" pointing to Alice.

Bella gasped in shock. That was short of a full two weeks. It was too soon even though the baby developed fast.

"The child will be strong. The human will suffer great pain. Do not wait longer to birth the child or the human will die. The child will birth itself if you make it wait." She continued translating for their shocked audience. Edward winced at what he saw from a mind there.

"You must give the human blood for the child to drink soon. The beast wants it." Helen stopped talking. She was curious about Bella but she refrained from saying anything about her because she hadn't been asked.

"What about after the baby is born?" Alice asked. She was frightened of giving birth or the baby tearing itself out of her. The baby was already too strong.

"The child, like all children must be fed. It can kill for itself. It can turn humans vampire."

A chill ran down Alice's back at the imagery, not for the first time.

"How old is he? – Sorry, how old are you?" Bella asked the man

"He has lived long, over a hundred human years." Zafrina informed.

Edward was listening to Nahuel and his aunt's thoughts as they spoke. Jasper had used his gift to make them comfortable. It had extended to the other two females in Zafrina's coven, who had joined the group. When there questions about the pregnancy ended Zafrina asked why the hunt animals. The human drinkers listened with interest as they rarely met others of their kind who were as friendly.

The brothers made a quickened escape to the car and drove to the nearest town. They had a helicopter waiting. Bella was pleased with their journey. She trusted Alice would live somehow and her child would survive. She refused to think further about the situation concerning herself and Edward.

Jasper tried to imagine his son grown like the man Nahuel. It filled him with warmth and unfamiliar _pride._ He was worried for Alice the most although relieved to have a timeline of sorts. Alice wouldn't suffer for long. She already looked fragile. He wondered if their trip made her worse.

Edward focused his thoughts on Bella. They needed to talk. He had noticed all the changes in her, including the hardness of her lower stomach when he held her. He had no doubt she too was pregnant or something similar. Bella had kept herself from discovery. He wondered why and how long had she known. It pained him to think that she did not want the child.

The trip home was quiet.


	59. Chapter 59

**Stay-Over**

Alice's discomfort made itself known on the trip that Jasper decided to book them into a hotel for the night. The girls hadn't cleaned up in five days. Alice hadn't had proper care and the baby had grown substantially during the few days. He wanted her to be better fed and presentable before they met the family.

Edward was grateful for a chance to be alone with Bella. He worried about her and hoped to confirm the almost certain pregnancy. He bought packs of pregnancy tests and changing clothes for all four before they reached their top floor suite. Quiet excitement overcame him when he picked the girls' loose fitting dresses.

Jasper ran Alice a bath. He swallowed a sob when he undressed her. Her tiny body was bruised where the baby kicked and in a few other spots. He realized some were from his fingers, where he held her too tight. Their trip had been stressful on all of them that he wasn't always as careful as he needed to be. Alice signed in contentment when she sat in the warm bath, missing the anguish on Jasper's face. He made himself stay and bathed her.

Edward found Bella sitting on a chair in their room. She looked lost.

"What is the matter Bella?" He asked, kneeling at her feet

"I think you know" She whispered

"Know what?"

Edward didn't want to assume anything. Bella had been on a short fuse the past few days. He hoped she would speak to him openly about what was troubling her.

"Come on Edward, you must know by now. You can hear the thoughts of others"

Her irritation was bubbling under the surface. He waited for her to say more but she remained quiet. Quicker than she could blink, he produced a pregnancy test pack in front of her.

Bella stared at the box, then at him.

"Please Bella, urinate on the stick or in a cup. Let's be sure before we talk further." Edward failed to smooth the pleading in his voice.

"Why-You think -" She couldn't form a coherent sentence while she stared at the box.

"It's a test, since we too did not consider the possibility." Edward could smell her fear. "Please,"

Bella took the box to the bathroom. She prepared the test but had no water to pass.

"Um – later maybe. I need to drink water" She explained herself to Edward. There was vulnerability in the way she carried herself.

Edward didn't know how to reach out to her. He gave her a glass of water. Bella kept quiet after. She sat at on the floor and stared at a spot on the carpet, refusing to look at Edward. After another glass of water she went to take the test.

It was no surprise when the test result was positive.

Bella stared at the confirmation she too shared Alice's fate. Edward had forced himself to remain seated in the bedroom while he listened intently as every movement she made in the bathroom.

"It's positive, we're pregnant."

She was wrapped in him arms before she finished speaking. Edward was careful to control his reaction in case his happiness would be unwelcome. The thought that Bella may not want the child crossed his mind. She didn't seem happy.

"Tell me what you're thinking" He asked

Tears ran down her face when she tried to speak. He held her while she cried, anxious and pained. He tried to convince himself that he would support whatever she wanted but knew that it was a lie. He remembered Jasper thinking of his child as a fine grown man like Nahuel with pride. He too wanted that now that he had a chance to have it. He wondered why Bella would choose differently, thinking that perhaps she was afraid having seen the pain Alice suffered. He wondered if he really knew the desires of her heart.

"I'm afraid Edward," Bella disturbed his thoughts. "I'm afraid that you don't want this baby. I want to have it, for you-for us. I can't not have it. Don't make me get rid of it" She begged in sobs.

Edward was stunned.

"Why do you think that I don't want our baby Bella?"

"Because-" He waited impatiently while she cried more, wishing that he was able to read her mind.

"Cos we don't know if Alice and I will survive the births and-and you won't want to live without me. I saw your disgust when we were talking to that half-vampire Edward – you said the baby would be a monstrous creature"

Edward thought back to place the things Bella said. Her loud wail brought him out of his musings to the present. His mate was hurt, afraid and had been carrying the burden of her secret alone under the illusion he would not support her.

"Bella – my Bella you could not be more wrong. I am the happiest man in the entire world at the moment. I am happy that you carry our child. All I can think of is how much I need you to live, to share in our joy raising the little one."

He placed kissed all over her head and face until he captured her lips in a kiss. Their kiss was long, assuring and passionate. Bella was confused, she was certain Edward would react badly when he knew about the baby. Her drive to get answers from Keure's tribe was to have a counter argument against him. It pained her to see how Alice, Jasper and Edward were affected by the suffering of her friend's pregnancy. Each time the baby kicked, she feared Jasper would decide to terminate the pregnancy to save Alice's life. She had hoped to find that the mother of a vampire child can survive; but was disappointed.

She had suspected that she may be pregnant after the family meeting where they discussed Alice's pregnancy. A quick calculation in her mind let her know that her period was late. When they traveled, she made sure to wear loose fitting clothes and a big jacket. She had intentionally kept her stomach area from Edward. She too never let herself touch it even as she couldn't ignore the butterflies she felt when the baby moved.

She had also worried that she didn't have as big an appetite as Alice, nor was she constantly feeling ill. She worried that something might be wrong with her or her baby. With Carlisle and Rosalie away, there was no way of knowing without making Edward panic.

Edward had placed his hand on the lower of her protruding stomach during the kiss. Their baby acknowledged him with small movements. He opened his eyes in wonder staring at his mate.

"I think she was saying _hi_ " Bella stated, finally allowing herself to relax and enjoy this part of their coupling.

Edward didn't reply. He was choking from emotion. _'She, Bella had called their baby a she!'_

Bella attacked him with kisses while they showered. Their touches were desperate, appreciative and loving. They were both happy and a little scared for the baby they were expecting. Edward expressed his need for her to live and stay by his side for all their lives with whispered words. He prayed for their unknown miracle to be well and live – that Carlisle and Rosalie would be able to help them through this unsettling time. He made love to her in wonder of what they created together. Bella found herself needing more of him than usual. She needed him to fill her in every way. She needed to feel protected and assured of hers and the baby's survival. She didn't want to die. She didn't want Edward to face his long life alone.

Jasper struggled to make love to Alice, afraid to hurt her or the baby. His fear increased each time the baby kicked, causing his mate pain. Alice cried out of need for him. He could feel her desperation.

"Please Jasper" She begged, hurt and unsure. She wondered whether he wasn't attracted to her pregnant body.

Jasper wouldn't have her feel that way. He knelt on the bed and kissed her naked body. He rolled his tongue on her neck, over her nipples and belly. Alice was on fire, eager for him to get to where she needed him the most. Jasper took time to kiss every bruise on her stomach, wishing it away. He moved down he lower body, kissing, sucking, licking her need to bring her pleasure. Alice rode her high and fell asleep immediately with a sigh of contentment.


	60. Chapter 60

**Family**

Edward called to find that the rest of the family was waiting for them at Isle Esme. Their relief was palpable over the phone when they heard all four were safely in the city. He promised they would join them shortly, soon as the girls woke up.

Bella focused on comforting Alice while they traveled the next day. It was a quiet boat ride. Alice had overeaten and hurled out the food. Jasper was anxious to get her to Carlisle. Emmett was waiting when they docked the boat. He covered his shock when he saw Alice, and took a moment to catalog the changes in Bella.

The family was happy to see each other again. It had been a long week. Carlisle was worried when he saw Alice. She looked to be at least six months pregnant already. He quickly checked on her and ran some tests. They had brought with them supplies and equipment they would need to care for Alice. He was unhappy to learn that the substance protecting the baby would not allow him a visual of its development.

Bella had kept by Edward's side, slightly hidden behind him. When they sat, she curled into him. Rosalie and Esme wondered what was wrong with her. The Cullens were anxious to find out how their trip went. Their concern for Alice drew their attention quickly away from Bella.

They all let Edward update the family about their trip. He spared no detail. The Cullens were especially interested to learn that the brothers had met other vampires - and it was from them they found helpful information.

Edward shared what he heard and learnt that wasn't said out loud from the strangers.

Nahuel's aunt had helped her sister-his mother- many years ago while she carried him. She fed her sister raw meat for the blood she craved and was almost successful in helping her give birth to her nephew. The baby had started to tear itself out of the womb. When she tried to help he bit her. She gave into the burn, and woke three days later a changed vampire next to her sister's corpse. The baby was asleep by his mother's side. Nahuel had fed from his mother's breast like a trained hunter before she died. When there was no more milk, he had fed on his mother's blood and waited for his aunt to wake. Heulen had never hunted for Nahuel. He had always found his own food, grew quickly and strong. He also informed the family of his part-human condition; a beating heart, desire for human food, physical tiredness and sleep.

Carlisle was absorbed, wishing he had met the hybrid himself.

The family was shocked to learn that Alice would give birth within a few days. Without any way to know how far the baby had developed, they had no choice but to trust the information they received from Heulen. Their one challenge was to help the girls get through the pregnancy and the birth before they died.

When he had finished updating the family about the trip, Edward held Bella tighter to his side, bracing himself to announce their news.

"My Bella and I discovered our own miracle the past few days. She carries our child"

There was stunned silence afterwards.

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie sat down as though needing support. They stared at the newest members of their family; with many questions that competed for attention. All failed to find words to say, especially after all they had just heard.

Jasper sent Edward emotions of support, reminding him that he was not alone and never would be.

Alice smiled happily, readily congratulating the two and breaking the silence of the room. Her face contorted in pain as the baby decided to express its happiness with a strong kick. The Cullens watched in horror, experiencing this a first time. Jasper rubbed soothingly over her stomach while calming her. His gift couldn't stop Alice from feeling the effect of the pain, he could only help calm her.

She smiled uneasily when it ended. Carlisle fussed over her. Esme and Rosalie got her water and pillows. Bella held her hand for support. She took a deep breath, knowing she would soon follow. When he finished with Alice, Carlisle turned his attention on her. He was concerned that the two were not eating right. Bella shyly informed that she had felt the baby move but no strong kicks yet. She looked to be about four months pregnant at the time and like she had lost weight.

"Congratulations grandpa Carlisle, it's about time."

Emmett couldn't take the seriousness any longer. He sent his brothers love and took his mate to their room. He was worried about Bella and Alice and sad that he could no help them in any way. More than that he was worried about Rosalie, wondering how she was taking the developments in the family.

Esme smiled at the endearment. She sent Bella and Alice to rest, also needing time to herself. Carlisle was no better. They were overcome with worry after seeing how Alice was affected by the baby's kick.

 _'_ _I am going to hunt for Alice in a little while,'_ Jasper thought to Edward, inviting him to come along.

He reminded that the girls needed to drink blood. Edward accepted with a nod. He knew that Jasper hurt to watch helplessly while Alice was suffering. Hunting for her would make him feel useful, and give him a much needed break.

Soon after the brothers had left Rosalie gave into her hurt and helplessness with tearless sobs. She had worked hard to keep her thoughts and emotions controlled when she heard Bella too was pregnant. Esme sped to their room to comfort her. She didn't knock, nor ask. Emmett moved to make space for their mother. Rosalie was surprised by Esme's attention to her, especially because they heard Bella in the kitchen making food. She expected her mother's first reaction would be to the two human members of their family. Esme cooed and soothed her until she calmed. Something in their relationship shifted to bring them closer in that moment.

"I call dibs on the baby girl" Rosalie whispered with a naughty smirk into Esme's ear after a long quiet moment.

Esme smiled at the realization how Emmett had rubbed off on his wife.

"I really don't care which gender the babies are, but if both are boys you lose" Esme replied.

The brothers didn't stray far on the mainland to hunt, both eager to return to their mates. They were filled with guilt for needing a short time away from the situation and taking it. Both drank their fill and stored some blood in flasks to take home.

The blood was just on time for Alice who had started looking rapidly ill since they arrived at the island. Carlisle was beside himself with worry, unable to help her. He had convinced himself that it wouldn't hurt the baby to give her painkillers. They didn't seem to help.

While he was with Alice, Bella too reacted badly to her baby's first strong kick in the living room. Esme and Rosalie rushed to make her comfortable. Edward had just arrived. He heard the concerns of the family and knew the strength of her pain from Jasper. The combined distress of their mates crippled and weighed heavily on them.

Jasper gave Carlisle the blood to prepare for Alice. They were not sure how to serve it. He rushed to hold Alice into his arms to comfort her. Her belly was too big for her body. She was weak, pale and covered in a sheet of sweat. He covered her in bubble of love and comfort and began rubbing soothing circles across the baby bump. All listened while he begged the baby to calm and not hurt his mother. He begged the baby to accept his comfort, telling him he was loved; it wouldn't be long.

Edward had done the same with his Bella. She locked her fear clouded eyes with his anxious ones. Esme had suggested serving the girls warmed blood. All waited and watched anxiously while the girls drank greedily. Bella was embarrassed when she burped uncontrollably loud, and asked for more blood. Edward felt their baby move happily inside her. He smiled with pride.

Alice too showed immediate improvement after drinking blood. Jasper was relieved that the baby didn't kick, even when she drank two more cups. She and Bella spent some time together before resting for the night. They slept an average of twelve to fifteen hours a day.

Carlisle was relieved to see that the blood helped. He refused to rest, choosing instead to study his observations and any research he could do. He worried about the births and how best to make sure the girls lived. He tried to control his worry and thoughts to not stress Edward and Jasper further.

Esme focused on caring for her human daughters, but she never lost sight of the brothers and Rosalie. It gave her great comfort to see that Rosalie held strong even as she too desired children of her own. She loved her eldest daughter more for putting aside her feelings to be present for her needy sisters.


	61. Chapter 61

**Almost late**

The family felt lighter the next day. It was better for all because the girls felt and looked much better. Alice was chirpy and Bella less moody. They spend two hours at the beach with the family to enjoy the sun. Alice complained that she couldn't wear a bikini, and asked Rosalie in shocked horror whether vampires had stretch marks. She worried about the effect of the pregnancy on her body, decidedly focusing on trivial things to break from the seriousness of the situation.

After eating meals and drinking blood the girls slept. They had been awake only a few short hours daily. Jasper was relieved to see Alice better and that the baby did not hurt her while she enjoyed time with the family. Carlisle had noted that the babies had grown faster overnight compared to the days before. He wondered if it was the effect of the blood. He hoped to discuss birthing Alice's baby a day or two before the next full moon via caesarean section. He had discussed and agreed with Rosalie that it would be best; although she worried that the babies hadn't had much time to grow. Both feared risking Alice's chances to survive the change.

Jasper cuddled, played and talked to their baby while Alice slept. He used his gift to comfort them and pull them deeply under, so the baby would delay kicking and hurting Alice. He did the same for Bella. It tired him to extend the effect of his gift for long periods.

Edward had grown frustrated and fearful without knowing whether their mates would survive the births. They had all hoped for guidance from Alice's dreams on how to help them but nothing came. She had mostly been ill, anxious and afraid. Her emotions overruled her dreams, and gave her nightmares. She had dreamt of the baby tearing itself out of her; or a kick too hard it killed her, and dying during birth. Edward never shared these dreams. They were not like dreams of the future. They did not have the same _flavour_.

He carried the burden and fear of her dreams and all the family's thoughts alone. Bella had suffered a cracked rib when the baby kicked early morning, which Carlisle taped up. Her baby's kicks were further apart than Alice's but seemed much stronger.

Emmett had taken charge of the family. His brothers and father were otherwise pre-occupied. He brought necessities, blood and animals for the family to feed on. It was strange to the few animals at the small island but convenient for the family's needs. He had called covens who were friends to Carlisle, telling them to look out for him when he came to their territories. His aim was for all to believe the family had scattered. He hoped it would buy them time needed to birth the babies, change his sisters and make plans.

While Jasper fed on the other side of the island, Alice had a dream that caught Edward's attention. The horror of it engulfed him. It was enough to turn a vampire cold in fear. He alerted the family and called Jasper back. Alice had to have a caesarean section immediately. While Rosalie and Carlisle prepared Alice suffered a strong kick that startled her awake. The family muffled sobs, it was clear a bone was broken.

"It has started" Edward spoke softly to no one in particular while Alice' screamed died in her throat. Jasper felt helpless. He focused on calming her using his gift.

"Carlisle, the baby is uncomfortable. He can sense our anxiety and is afraid. Brother, speak to him, calm him. He seeks your voice." Edward advised, shocking the preoccupied vampires in the house. I can hear the baby's thoughts." He added.

Jasper smiled sadly and did as advised, promising his baby they would meet soon. Alice cried a mixture of fear, pain, anticipation and excitement.

Edward sat outside the door with Esme, waiting to assist in any way needed. Rosalie and Carlisle were inside with Jasper and Alice.

Emmett decided to wait in Bella's room. A great sadness engulfed him while he watched his sister sleeping. He was unable to fight off his emotions and thoughts. He let himself imagine how it would be if it was him expecting to be a father in a few minutes. It was as though all of Rosalie's hopes and dreams crushed him at that moment. Bella opened her eyes to find him seated by her bedside. His usually open happy face was gloomy. She extended her hand to comfort him.

"Alice is about to give birth" Emmett whispered, failing to sound happy.

Bella understood immediately what was troubling him, and why Edward was away. Neither spoke. As much as the family was happy for them, the other mated couples too carried this one wish that could never be fulfilled. Her heart went out to him. She worried even more for Esme and Rosalie. The sounds in the house were muffled, if not completely quiet. The cool breeze and the sound of the waves was all she could hear clearly. She wished to ask Emmett what was happening but kept quiet; mostly out of fear. She comforted her brother best she could while she said a silent prayer for Alice.

A few moments later she called for Edward, needing to use the bathroom. He arrived to help her and left quietly when Esme came to take over. She had noticed the worry on their faces and understood that Edward needed to be with Jasper. Still, she didn't ask any questions.

Carlisle had given Alice morphine and cut her belly open. The womb proved to be stronger for his equipment to pierce through. Jasper quickly bent down and tore the protective tissue with his teeth. His movement was so fast that it startled Carlisle. Edward too was shocked. It was like an instinctual action, his brother had no thought or intention to do that before.

Rosalie quickly pulled the baby out while Carlisle cleaned up. He advised Jasper to change Alice quickly. Her heartbeat was dangerously low. A rib bone had pierced a small hole in her lung. She was losing blood and struggling to breathe. Jasper took a moment to look at her, apologetic for the pain she would suffer and praying she survives the change. He was overwhelmed and overpowered by his gift. He had sunk deep into despair; deaf to all but Alice's soft cries, laboured breaths and the baby's heartbeat.

"Now brother" Edward called to him urgently, his own fear slipping through.

He was alerted by Carlisle's thoughts of Alice's condition. The venom had started to seal the cut on her skin. He worried that she didn't have enough venom in her body to heal and change fully.

Jasper bit into Alice's neck, fighting his grief. He closed the bite and continued to give her more of his venom; on the other side of the neck, the crooks of her arm, wrists, behind her knees and at the ankles. Carlisle encouraged him and approved.

A strong unfamiliar cry brought everyone's attention to the baby Rosalie was bathing in the bathroom. Alice smiled weakly.

"Congratulations you two, she is beautiful." Rose spoke softly. All the vampires heard perfectly.

She was relieved. The baby had been quiet longer than she expected. She had made no sound since she separated form Alice. The only sign that she was alive was the sound of her heartbeat. She had opened her eyes to stare at Rosalie for a moment before letting out a high pitched cry.

Carlisle was satisfied Alice would survive the change. He itched to go help Rosalie with the baby even as he made himself take out the dirty linen and go to check on Bella. The sound of the baby's cry filled the house with warmth; even Bella smiled from her room.

Jasper extended his gift to the baby instinctively. He also made Alice comfortable as her discomfort was starting to show. She moaned quietly and lazily while kept still by the morphine in her body. Jasper knew that he wouldn't be able to help her escape the burn of the change. His gift could only make it a little bearable for her.

Rosalie brought the baby to him then. Jasper held his precious daughter to his chest. She had her mother's black eyes, elfin nose, pink rosy cheeks and his golden curly blonde hair. She was perfect. Rosalie hadn't left the room. She stole glances at him while she bathed Alice and changed her clothes. She was curious as to why her sister made no sound and didn't move. It was as though she was in deep sleep. Like her daughter, the only sign she was alive was the sound of her heartbeat and deep breaths. It was strange.


	62. Chapter 62

**Too Soon**

When Rosalie was finished she left to find Emmett. She was filled with love and adoration for her new brother and his family. While Jasper stared at his baby girl he felt something in him shift. He had convinced himself they would have son since he met Nahuel. A girl child made him feel vulnerable, more protective to the point of unprovoked aggression when he imagined that one day she would belong to another man.

''Calm brother''

Edward whispered, extending Jasper his love. He had been listening to Jasper's thoughts and watching his niece through her father's eyes. He was sitting with Bella while she drank a bottle of blood in their room. The family was curious about the comment, and concerned because Jasper was alone with his family in the bedroom.

He forced himself to the present when he felt their emotions and took the few steps to introduce his daughter to her mother. The baby smiled when she laid eyes on her mother with understanding. Jasper had just noticed how still Alice was. He knew his gift was strong. He had used it to help many newborns during the change and keep controlled. None had been as quiet and still as his mate. He had no time to think further about that when he sensed the baby's hunger.

He loathed leaving Alice alone, even for one moment while she was in pain. Rosalie appeared at the door before he had called her full name. Soon as Jasper gave her to Rosalie Alice moaned in discomfort. Jasper rushed to her side while Rosalie left to introduce the baby to the family. Jasper was relieved at the familiar sight and sounds. This he knew and expected. He lay next to his mate, doing all he could to comfort her.

Esme, Emmett and Carlisle met the newest member of the family in the living room. All were awed and felt a deep attachment to the little one immediately while she studied their faces curiously. Emmett gained a smile in return of his best dimpled smile yet. Carlisle wouldn't be outdone. He was ready with a bottle of warm blood, winning his granddaughter's attention over.

Esme took the baby to meet Edward and Bella a little while later in hopes to calm her fears. It was clear watching her sister and friend's painful pregnancy had affected her. When Edward brought their niece in, she made her preference for Bella clear. She calmed, smiled and rested her head on Bella's chest.

"You remind her of Alice. She can place your voice. She loves you" Edward relayed. His eyes were glued to the baby wiggling her legs atop Bella's big bump.

"She knows about our baby. She is drawn to her too." Edward was amazed.

"Can you hear our baby?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Not yet love" Edward hated to disappoint her. "I believe it won't be long." He added.

The baby didn't play long. She quickly fell asleep in Bella's arms. Edward had a permanent smile plastered on his face. He was filled with pure joy and hope to rival Jasper's while listening to the baby's thoughts. He couldn't wait for his baby to be born. He took the sleeping baby back to nap with her parents, much to Rosalie and Esme's disappointment.

"Carlisle thinks we should birth the baby soon as I can hear her thoughts. He worries it was almost too late to help Alice"

"Hmm" Bella hummed her agreement.

She was battling sleep and eager to escape reality. She feared the next kick from her baby and giving birth. Edward lay next to her, and listened to Carlisle's thoughts about their preparation.

A few hours later she woke to a strong kick to her rib. She curled into herself too fast that the pain shot through to her back. Edward was beside himself, not knowing what to do to comfort her. Carlisle had arrived and assessed that the baby had kicked the fractured rib again. Bella was in tears, crying from the pain. Just as suddenly as she woke in pain, it suddenly stopped. She felt none of it; able to gasp for air in quick short breaths. Jasper had focused strong emotions to comfort her. Carlisle worried the baby may be in distress. He couldn't get an answer from Bella.

"Let her feel brother. We must know how to help her" Edward asked in fear

When Jasper lifted the comfort of his gift Bella moaned loudly. She cried from the pain and fear. The baby was moving frantically in her belly. All vampires heard the break when the baby kicked her spine. She started to calm – impossibly – when they all expected her to be in excruciating pain.

Rosalie had arrived, already decided they should birth the baby. Esme and Emmett waited anxiously outside the room. Jasper was on alert, even as he stayed by his mate and daughter. He too was curious from all he felt from Bella, which was not what he expected.

Edward tore Bella's skin and womb with his teeth as Jasper had done. There was urgency in Carlisle and Rosalie's thoughts that drove him to act. Carlisle worried about the unnatural position Bella lay in. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She struggled to stay alert. It was clear she was in great pain but made little to no sound.

Rosalie pulled the baby out as gently as she could, followed by Edward who cleaned the afterbirth like he saw Carlisle do with Alice. Their father watched over them while resetting Bella's spine. The baby wailed soon as Rosalie cleared its mouth.

 _'_ _The child is distressed and unhappy brother'_ Jasper thought as he cocooned the baby in comforting emotions.

Edward began humming a tune he often sang to Bella before she slept hoping to comfort their child. Carlisle helped Rosalie with the baby. It was visibly smaller than Alice's, born too soon. The baby seemed in good health, besides being agitated.

"Congratulations son" Carlisle choked with emotion as he watched him bite and seal Bella's wrists.

"He is beautiful Edward" Rosalie added, informing the family it was a baby boy. He never stopped crying even when Rosalie continued to bathe him.

Edward's smile was cut short when Bella suddenly convulsed violently on the bed, coughing up blood. Carlisle was frightened, ready to bite Bella himself, desperate to have her survive. Edward stopped him with a low warning growl, fighting off his own fear.

He turned Bella and bit into her spine in two places while clearing her mouth.

 _'_ _Her heart'_

The family had heard the slowing heavy beats of Bella's heart. All had the same fearful thought in mind. Edward turned Bella back on her back. He used his nail to cut past the tissue between her breasts, and his hands to open her ribs apart, and expose her heart. Carlisle encouraged when he caught on – watching carefully while Edward bit into his mate's heart and let the last bit of his venom slip into her.

He roared with anger when he had no more to give.

Emmett and Carlisle dragged him outside from the room. Esme had also arrived, pressing rhythmically on Bella's chest to help her heart pump the venom.

Edward wailed loudly, curled on the ground outside by Emmett's feet. The sound of his son's cry was the only one that reached him. He did not hear when Carlisle assured him that Bella's body was healing and accepted the venom. It was a few minutes before the sound of Bella's heartbeat invaded his ears and registered in his mind. He rushed to her side, where Esme had cleaned and changed her into a nightgown.

Rosalie had stayed in the bathroom with the baby the entire time, clamping down her own fear that Bella could be lost. She failed to calm the baby whose cries had heightened as though he knew what was happening with his mother. She brought the baby to Edward when it was clear the danger had passed. Edward took the baby shakily, still reeling from almost losing his mate. He held the baby to his chest as tight as he dared and placed him on his mother's chest a moment later. His son calmed and fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
